Himitsu Sentai Goranger: The Reawakening
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Himitsu Sentai Goranger Suppose there were five differnet warriors to become the first sentai? Can they stop the Black Cross Army from destroying the world? Episode 15 Up! Here comes the next installment and movie!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey readers! I am YankeeFan2. Welcome to my next Super Sentai fic! Anyway, suppose there were five different survivors than the original in Himitsu Sentai Goranger? Suppose the new team defeated the Black Cross Army with ease! Well, is that cool or what? The best part is, you get to help! You can make your own rangers! (Up to 5). I already made up a ranger myself, so if you want to submit one that's fine. So, please submit a character. I will only take the first four and I also need five mask monsters that destroys the bases… again. And you can make your own mask monster/general. So, without further to do let's start the prologue.

**DISCLAIMER: Himitsu Sentai Goranger is from Toei © 1975-1977. I don't own it!

* * *

**

**Prologue**

For the people that never heard of the first sentai, here's what happened. The Black Cross Army sent five mask monsters, Golden Mask, Warrior Mask, Bronze Mask, Jade Mask and Poison Gas Mask to destroy the five EAGLE bases in Japan, the bases were the Kanto Eagle Base, the Tohoku Base, the Kyushu Base, the Hokkaido Base and the Osaka Base. The survivors, Kaijou (Aka Ranger), Shinmei (Ao Ranger), Ooiwa (Ki Ranger), Peggy (Momo Ranger) and Kenji (Mido Ranger) were recruited by Commander Edogawa in Tokyo to become the Secret Task Force Five Ranger (Himitsu Sentai Goranger). They were armed with Goranger suits and weapons and they avenged their fallen comrades by defeating the Mask Generals. There was also another Yellow Ranger to replace Ooiwa, but he died from the Can Opener Mask. Ouch!

But suppose there were five DIFFERENT people that survived in the bombing attacks. Suppose they were chosen to become the Goranger? Suppose they would fight the Black Cross Army and succeed? Could it happen? And suppose there were different Mask Monsters that destroyed the bases? Is it possible?

Now, it's your turn…

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Ranger Color: (Red, Blue, Green for boys, Yellow is either and Pink for Girls)**

**Attire: (One set for the first half, the other for the second half of the series)**

**Hobbies:**

**Weapons: Up to 4 please

* * *

**

**Mask Monsters:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Level of Strength:  
Armed With:**

**Abilities: (How can they cause destruction to Japan)**

**

* * *

**

**Here's the one I made:**

Name: Yuuji Sanjou

Age: 22

Description: Slick dark hair, green eyes, decent with muscles

Color: Red (Aka Ranger)

Attire: (1st set) White jacket with black t-shirt underneath with white pants and boots. (2nd set) Red T-Shirt, black jeans, white shoes.

Weapons: Red Sword, Red Pistol, Red Baseball Bat, Red Spiker (A gun armed with spikes)

Personality: Serious, but sometimes emotional.


	2. Episode 1

**A/N: Hey I am back, thanks for the reviews! Anyway, here's the first episode of HIMITSU SENTAI GORANGER! **

**DISCLAIMER: Goranger is owned by Toei (1975-1977) and I don't own it!

* * *

**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drives up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson solar_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Reciever to the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One has requested_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_The blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Blowing the green wind of tomorrow_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_G-G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Into the combination with the five powers to one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_The victory screams_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 1- THE CRIMSON SOLAR! THE INVINCIBLE GORANGER

* * *

**

Kanto Eagle Base...

A young man that was in his early twenties was wearing a yellow shirt with a red eagle on the right side. He was also wearing yellow shorts and white sneakers. He had the ball next to him. His teammates looked up at him as he began to kick.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

The ball was kicked. It began to go so high into the air, that a black star spiked the ball. The ball then just dropped and landed on the ground. The teammates run to the ball with the black star poked into the soccer ball. The guy who kicked it pulled out the star. His green eyes looked at the star and noticed some japanese writing on the small right hand corner of the center. He looked at his teammates as he threw the star.

"It's a symbol of the Black Cross Army," he said.

One of his teammates looked at him with a curious look, "But Yuuji are you sure?"

Yuuji nodded as he picked up the ball. Suddenly, he heard chuckling from the background. They turned around to notice a black cloak like monster with a Sapphire Mask. He was armed with a machine gun and an axe.

"You are done, Kanto Eagle Base! Zolders attack!"

As he began to chuckle, black soldiers came with machine guns, knives and state of the art technology. The teammates began to go after them. The Zolders pulled the machine gun bolt and suddenly, the guns were being fired. Some of the Zolders began fighting them and then using their knives to stab them. The rest of them ran to the base when suddenly the Zolders use small black spheres. A big explosion occured and the rest died. Yuuji, the only one who survived looked at the others and realized that this was going to be trouble. Suddenly, Sapphire Mask pulled out his big machine gun and set it from shoot to launch. Each hole launched a missile of some proportion. The base that the soldiers of the Kanto Eagle Base were all living in was destroyed. Half of it only stood. Yuuji began to run toward the base to see if they were any other people inside. He got into the control room. His brother, was crippled in blood as he lay on the controls. Yuuji ran toward him and looked at him. He was badly crippled.

"Brother, you okay?"

"I'm all right," he said. He began coughing out blood and water.

"Damn you, Black Cross Army!"

He closed his eyes and fell on the floor.

"BROTHER!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he heard machine gun shooting from below. Sapphire Mask entered the control room with Zolders. The army came in from the right side.

"We got you now sucker! FIRE!"

The machine guns began firing. The army people began to die, one after the other. Yuuji held one of them and kicked the Zolder in the chest. Suddenly, he felt bullets impale his skin. The Zolders then destroy every single system in the place, causing a huge fire to get rid of the evidence. Yuuji opened his eyes. He noticed that the whole base was on fire and the place was extremely filled with blood. He then noticed something that caught his eye. A piece of an 'S' with a red star. He crawled to find a piece of an 'S' with a red star on it. Almost every person died in the Kanto Eagle Base except for one person, his name: Yuuji.

* * *

Tohoku Eagle Base...

It was very cold that time of year. Every army member that was assigned to that base was wearing heavy jackets and blue caps. The man that was covered himself with a mask over his head looked at his teammates. They were going to do drills that contained stealth and no fear what-so-ever.

"Duck!"

The soldiers ducked. They began to hide in the snow. The leader then said, "Cost is clear!"

The soldiers got up and continued to run stealthily through the snow. Suddenly, the leader yelled, "Duck!"

The soldiers ducked again. The leader gave them the command to crawl through the snow. No sooner they began to crawl they heard chuckling from above. They noticed a samurai warrior with a Samurai Mask with a sword and Zolders.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Samurai Mask.

"Not good," said the leader.

"Zolders, destroy the Tohoku Eagle Base."

Suddenly, the Zolders use their grenades. The people flew in the air. The Zolders began to slice up the leader. The leader rolled away and got up. He pulled out a Desert Eagle gun and pulled the trigger, killing one of them. The Zolder using the machine gun tried to blow him away with a machine gun. The leader rolled over and shot the Zolder. Samurai Mask then slaughtered each member with his sword and then threw a shuriken in the ice. The ice detonated, making the base go underwater. The Mask Monster laughed as he disappeared with the other Zolders. The leader removed his mask. His black wavy hair was a mess. He had cuts all over his face. Suddenly he saw something sparkle from his brown eyes. Another piece of an S arrived with a blue star. Almost every person was killed by Samurai Mask in the Tohoku Eagle Base except for one person, his name: Ryo.

* * *

Hokkaido Eagle Base...

In a ranch, where members of the Japanese army were training, three people were riding horses. One of them was on a horse looking at the others. Her blue eyes stared at each member. Her long black hair was down to her shoulders and she kept her green army suit neat and clean. After all, she was second in command of the base.

"So, Captain. What's going on?" asked the girl.

"Commander Sakura, I have just heard that the Kanto base and the Tohoku base has been destroyed by the Black Cross Army. Stay alert for anything!"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, she noticed a Jeep coming down from the top of the hill. She noticed three Zolders. One driving and two with grenade launchers and the person in the back was wearing a Silver mask.

"Everybody, Red Alert!" she yelled.

The army got their weaponry as they noticed a Jeep coming from the hill toward their base.

"Titanium Mask? Now?" one of the Zolders asked.

"YES, DESTROY THE HOKKAIDO BASE!"

The Zolders launched grenades. Explosions occured. The horses were petrified as they rode off into the distance. The ranch blew up with people flying out and hitting the ground. The woman fell off her horse as the explosions occured. Her superior officer died. Soon, other explosions occured. She hit the deck as more explosions occurred. She woke up and realized she was the only one there. She found a piece of an S with a pink star from her superior officers pocket. Almost every person was killed in the Hokkaido Eagle Base except for one person, her name: Sakura.

* * *

Kyushu Eagle Base...

She punched the punching bag. One hand after the other. Her hands were like steel as she felt vibrations coming from the punching bag. Sweat came down her face as she did a spinning hook kick, knocking the punching bag over and landing on the cold floor. She bowed down and went to her locker room and began to shower. She was humming to a beautiful tune as the heat from the steamy shower filled her eyes with comfort. When she was done, she pulled on her army clothes when suddenly she felt shaking from above. She ran to find out what was happening. Suddenly, she heard machine guns coming from the left side. Her friends were all dying from the bullets. She climbed up toward the ceiling. She felt enraged and scared. The Black Cross Army has returned once again. The black foot soldiers went to the locker room. She then kicked one of them. The machine gun fell on the floor. The Zolders noticed what was going on. She pulled the bolt of the machine gun. She pulled the trigger and many Zolders died. She got to the last one and it was finally well out of ammunition. The Zolder pulled out a shiny, metallic machete. She dodged the machete and kicked the Zolder in the face. She then smacked the Zolder with the machine gun and began to run off. She got out of the base with a couple of people and suddenly, she heard gun shots from behind. The people followed this girl as they ran away from the base. Suddenly, they saw the base imploded into smithereens. Her friends ran through the thick fields, except for her. One of the Zolders grabbed her and began to stab her when suddenly, she stepped on the grabber and threw him over. She crushed his hand with her foot. The knife fell down. The Zolder tried to get it, but she kicked him in the neck. She picked up the knife and rolled on the ground. The Zolder began to use the machine gun when suddenly she threw the blade in his stomach. He fell on the ground with the gun being thrown in her direction. Suddenly, she heard laughing. She collapsed on the ground to notice a mask monster wearing a flame mask.

"Well, what do you know? I win!" he yelled.

He left with the rest of the Black Cross Army. She opened her eyes to notice her general dead in front of her with a piece of an S with a yellow star. She picked it up and just lay there for a second. Due to Flame Mask's attack, almost every person was destroyed in the Kyushu Branch. But, one girl stood up as she brushed her dark hair. She was the only one who survived. Her name was Kasumi.

* * *

Osaka Eagle Base...

A young man that looked like he was eighteen years old opened the cage to feed the birds. He loved the outdoors and he was the youngest of his squad. He had a really great complexion. Black slick hair, grayish brown eyes, and has the body of a tree hugger. As he fed the birds, he walked to the edge of the roof to notice a couple of mysterious foot men. Many black foot soldiers, and a guy wearing a blue and pink like costume with a green mask on him. He ran to the stairs to pick up a phone line. It lead to the captain's office.

"The Black Cross Army is heading this way!"

The Zolders and the gas mask monster arrived. He was wearing a Purple Mask with skullbones.

"Time for Arsenic! KILL ALL!"

He ran toward the soldiers that were carrying rifles. He ran around the whole building. Everyone collapsed and lost their breath. The young man came downstairs to notice everyone lying there dead. He picked up the final piece of the S with the green star on it. Almost everyone died in the Osaka Eagle Base except for him. His name was Geki.

* * *

The Black Cross Army Base...

A man in a white cloak wearing a black star attached to his head looked at the mask monsters. Poison Mask, Titanium Mask, Sapphire Mask, Flame Mask and Samurai Mask looked at the man named Kuro-Juugujinn aka the Black Cross Fuerher. He looked at them with gladness in his eyes. He walked toward them with his golden staff pointed toward them.

"Congratulations, you guys destroyed the five Japan bases. BUT, we have a problem. Five people survived the attacks. I will send Sapphire Mask to destroy them. If he fails then I will choose! We will show these army idiots who they are against! They believed us as a threat! We will make sure they lose!"

The mask monsters roared fearlessly.

"We will make sure they die!"

* * *

Out in the fields...

A man wearing blue ran through the fields with his bow and arrow. His helmet had a number 2 on it with an arrow head as a visor. He had two white lines down the back of his helmet. He has a blue suit with two red stripes both intersecting diagonally. His belt had an S with five stars. He also has blue pants with black boots and black gloves. He aimed his bow at the Zolder attacking him. The string was pulled and the arrow released the arrow. The Zolder died as the arrow went through him. He then heard a car from behind him.

"Thank you, Ao (Blue) Ranger!"

Ao Ranger turned around to notice the Aka (Red) Ranger on his motorcycle. He was wearing a red suit with a thick yellow line hitting the suit on one side and hitting the other side with the same color going up to his soldier. His helmet had an eagle on top with two circles connected as a visor. He has white gloves and boots and has the same belt that Ao Ranger has.

"Look on the back of that dead Zolder and meet me there when you get the place of where all five of us are meeting!"

He drove off. Ao Ranger looked at him suspiciously. He brushed it off and went to the dead Zolder to notice Japanese writing.

"SnackGon. The Japanese Restaurant where you get the best curry!"

He looked at it and then turned around to reveal his true self. The sun was shining on his black wavy hair. His brown eyes lit up as he brushed off his brown jacket. He was wearing a blue t-shirt under it with blue jeans and black boots. He looked at the writing and sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

South of Kyushu Base...

In the meantime, a girl wearing yellow walked through the fields. She was wearing black gloves and black boots. She was wearing a yellow helmet with a number 3 on top and below it a small, black rounded rectangle. She had a yellow suit with three red lines intersecting diagonally with a belt like the other two.

"I have been walking from the destroyed base for the last three hours. I am exhausted! Where the hell is Tokyo already?"

Suddenly, she heard a motorcycle from afar.

"Ki (Yellow) Ranger!"

She turned around to notice Aka Ranger on his motorcycle.

"Aka Ranger! Hey!"

"Listen, there's a horse next to you with a card on the bottom! You will know! See ya!"

He drove off into the distance. Ki Ranger turned around to notice a horse with a saddle. She noticed that there was a tag belonging it to the Hokkaido Eagle Base and a yellow card on the bottom in japanese writing. She read it and turned around to reveal herself. She had dark hair down just past her shoulders. Her greenish brown eyes looked at the horse. She straightened out her yellow tank top. She put the piece of the S with the yellow star in her blue jeans. She climbed on the horse.

"To SnackGon!" she yelled.

* * *

Peaceful Area...

The woman in pink got out of her car and ran toward the Zolders. She was wearing a pink helmet with four red lines down the back with a number 4 on top. Below the 4 was a red heart mask for a visor. She was wearing white gloves and boots with a black belt with the S in the middle with a pink suit with four lines intersecting diagonally from shoulder to shoulder. She pulled out her earrings.

"You want a piece of me Zolders! Momo Explosion!"

BOOM! The Zolders died. She smiled as she noticed the Aka Ranger next to her.

"Momo (Pink) Ranger. Look at your windshield!"

He drove off. She ran toward her 1975 Corvette to notice japanese writing on this flyer.

"SnackGon," she said.

She turned around to reveal herself. She brushed her black hair around her. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink skirt, with white sneakers. She put her pink headband over her head.

"Weird," she said. She got into her car and drove off to SnackGon.

* * *

Suburban Streets...

The Zolders were attacking people's homes when suddenly they were being shot by a man in green. He was shooting enemies left in right. He was wearing black gloves and black boots. He has a green helmet with five lines down the back with a number 5 on the front. His visor looked like a boomerang. He has the same belt like the other four. He also have five lines on his chest intersecting in the middle. The people cheered for him. The man in green nodded and took off to notice Aka Ranger looking at him.

"Mido (Green) Ranger! Look at your rifle!"

He turned toward his rifle to notice a big white card with japanese writing.

"SnackGon? Not that far from where I live!"

He turned around to reveal himself. He has spiky black hair, small brown eyes and was wearing a blue jean jacket with a green t-shirt underneath it. He also was wearing blue jeans.

* * *

Tokyo, SnackGon...

Geki aka Mido Ranger walked toward the huge building and went down stairs to the basement. He walked through the hall toward the wooden doors. He noticed a woman wearing a pink shirt and black pants looking at him.

"Hey, Geki," she said.

He turned around and notice the girl walking toward the door. He sat on the barchairs waiting for other people to show up. Suddenly, he noticed a girl walking in with a yellow tank top and blue jeans.

"Hey Chief," she said.

"Hey, Kasumi," he said.

She looked at Geki and said, "Why are you here?"

"The same reason why you're here," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "You really didn't have to get so sarcastic!"

Suddenly, Sakura walked in and sat down on the barchair.

"Hey, guys. Hey Chief!"

The chef like master nodded, "Hey!"

Suddenly, a little boy walked in and said to the woman, "Come quick!"

She brushed the dark hair and said, "You're a special kid. Go, get jiggy with it!"

A/N: Well, think about it! This story takes place in 1975!

The little boy nodded and left. Suddenly, a man wearing a white suit with a black jacket underneath. He was wearing white pants and his black hair was slick with his green eyes looking at a guy and two girls sitting down.

"Guess who's here?"

Yuuji Sanjou sat down with the others and put their pieces of the S together when they noticed one person was missing.

"Where's the other person?" asked Kasumi.

The chef looked at him and said, "Oh, he's down there already waiting for you four!"

Yuuji nodded and the four soldiers walked into the kitchen. There was a secret elevator in the back. They turned around and the elevator began to go down. The elevator stopped right at where the man was with the door shaped like an S right in front of them.

"Yuuji," he said.

"Ryo," said Yuuji. He pulled out his piece.

Ryo took out a piece of the S with no vocalization in any shape or form. The rangers sighed and they went toward the control panel. The pink star was at end, then it was the green star with the red in the middle, then it was blue then yellow. Suddenly, the door opened and there was computers and a screen with a man wearing a golden suit.

"Who are you?" asked Ryo.

"I'm Commander Egodawa. Welcome to Goranger Central. You five were the only ones that survived the attack of the five mask monsters that destroyed the Kanto Base, Tohoku Base, Hokkaido Base, Kyushu Base and the Osaka Base. In the meantime, Sapphire Mask is attacking the city of Shibuya. He has trapped kids into a warehouse. You must smash him to nothing. We must avenge our fallen comrades! He is doing damage as we speak. All you got to say to transform is "Go!" You will be provided with the Goranger suits and weapons. There is also a couple of things in your arsenal next door. Just flip the switch! Let's go!"

Yuuji found the switch below the screen and the door opened to reveal three motorcycles. Two with sidecars. Each one was red, blue and green.

"Ryo, you and Kasumi launch Veriblume!"

Ryo nodded, and looked at Kasumi, "Let's go!"

Sakura jumped in the green sidecar with Geki driving. Yuuji sat on his own motorcycle. He released the break. The two motorcycles began to drive into the city. They got out from the parking garage and they went out of the exit ramp. In the meantime, the Veriblume looked like a helicopter but it was huge! The front of the Veriblume looked like a bear with red all over with propellers from either side. Kasumi and Ryo got inside and they activated the launch sequence. The Veriblume's forward engines started and they were going through the hangar. The alarm was ringing as they get to the place where they can launch. Suddenly, the top of the roof opened up and the propellers on the bottom started and the engines began making the Veribloom float toward the roof.

* * *

The Warehouse near Shibuya...

A bus with kids were trapped with Zolders on either side. Sapphire Mask nodded and chuckled as the bus was going into the hangar.

"Well, what do you know? My plan will succeed. One spark and then they're gone!" he said.

Suddenly, a woman was running to get the bus back when suddenly one of the Zolders grabbed her.

"Hey, my students! NO!"

Sapphire Mask laughed as he looked at the teacher.

"There's no way you can get your kids back! Shoot her!"

The Zolders shot her to death. Suddenly, the Japanese army arrived with machine guns beginning to shoot them. One of them pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed at the Japanese army. The Zolder pulled the trigger and there was a massive explosion.

* * *

In the Veriblume...

Kasumi noticed smoke coming from two warehouses. She tapped Ryo on the shoulder.

"Ryo! Ryo! Look!"

Ryo noticed smoke rising from the ground. He pressed a button to reveal radar coming up in the middle. He pressed a couple of buttons to notice that there was a big blimp with a red mask like symbol.

"We found him," said Ryo. He pressed a couple of buttons to contact the others.

"Yuuji, Sapphire Mask is at the warehouse and I think there are kids in the warehouse trapped. What do we do?"

Below, on motorcycles...

"We're on it," said Yuuji.

Sakura and Geki nodded as they continued toward the warehouse.

* * *

The Warehouse...

"Let's leave now!" said Sapphire Mask.

The Zolders and Sapphire Mask left the warehouse. The rangers got there to notice that big huge door was there and it was locked tightly. Yuuji ran over to get to his motorcycle intercom.

"Ryo, you are going to have to get them. The doors are locked!"

Ryo got the Veriblume over to the warehouse. Ryo looked at Kasumi with a silent stare and then said, "Activate grappling hooks."

The Veriblume opened up its hull to release the grappling hooks. They broke the rooftop and they connected to the bus. The kids were screaming and being joyful as they were being picked up by the Veriblume. The Veriblume left to put the bus in a safe spot. Sakura, Geki, and Yuuji drove toward a safe place and turned around. He noticed that sparks were flying from the inside.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the warehouse blew up into a million pieces. Yuuji opened his eyes to notice the whole place was destroyed. Suddenly, bullets hit the rock. The two soldiers hid as the Zolders were driving.

"I'll run, you go!" said Yuuji. He got on his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Outside of Warehouse, going to Shibuya...

He was going at fast speeds with Sapphire Mask's squad catching up. He dodged the bullets and kept going. Suddenly, he felt something that made him fall. Sapphire Mask threw him to the side of the road. He used his ax. Yuuji dodged it and punched him in the face and kicked the Zolder that was helping him in the stomach. He then kicked the others as well. Suddenly, they heard machine gun bullets from above. The Veriblume arrived and landed at a safe spot. Ryo and Kasumi ran down the hill to meet up with Sakura and Geki. They ran to meet Yuuji. Yuuji ran toward the fellow soldiers.

"So, the five survivors are right where I want them!" he said, "Zolders! KILL THEM!"

Yuuji looked at them and jumped in the air. "GO!"

Suddenly, they transformed into their suits.

"What?" asked Sapphire Mask.

"I am Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"We are known as Goranger!"

Sapphire Mask shook his head and ordered the soldiers to attack. Yuuji jumped up and touched his visor, something black appeared in his hand and their was a red sword that was in his hand.

"Aka Sword!"

He slaughtered the Zolders left and right. He kicked one in the chest and punched one in the face. He stabbed one in the chest, making the Zolder go numb and die. Yuuji blocked one of them and threw one of the grenades that the Zolders had at them. An explosion occured and they were sent flying into nowhere.

Ryo was attending to his own group of Zolders. He did the same thing that Yuuji did and a big bow appeared in blue.

"Ao Bow, Fire!"

The Zolders in his area were all dead. He punched one in the chest and then elbowed the other behind him. He snickered as he used his bow. The Zolder had an arrow going up through his head. He fell down on the dirt. Ryo punched the other next to him and used his other weapon.

"Ao Puncher!"

Blue boxing gloves appeared on his fists and he punched the Zolder so hard, the Zolder went flying into the rocks.

Kasumi kicked the first Zolder that she faced in the balls and kicked the other one in the chest. She then flipped over the Zolder that was coming next to her and snapped his neck. She then turned to the ones with machine guns. No sooner they began to fire. Kasumi raised her hand to pull out a yellow hand-like gun.

"Ki Stunner!"

A yellow wave froze them. She jumped down and took one of their grenades. She jumped up and threw the grenade toward them. Another explosion occured. They were flying into different places at the same time.

Sakura pulled out a red heart from her visor and pulled a pink rod.

"Momo Rod!"

She stabbed one of them in the face and did a flying sidekick to the other person. She then did a spinning hook kick to the Zolder and pushed one in the face. She then took out a red heart from her earring and threw it below. Another explosion occured. She punched the other black foot soldier in the face.

Geki jumped up and kicked the others. He ran toward the hill to pull out his weapon.

"Mido Rifle, Rapid Fire!"

The Mido Rifle was like a machine gun. It shot all the Zolders in his area. He slugged one of them with the rifle end. Sapphire Mask was furious and began to run back to the base. The sentai team looked at Sapphire Mask. They had to get rid of him.

"Momo Ranger, Goranger Storm!"

"Right!" said Sakura.

A white soccer ball arrived in her hand. The rangers were all standing all over.

"Momo Kick!" yelled Sakura, "Geki!"

"Mido Kick!" yelled Geki, "Go, Kasumi!"

"Ki Kick!" yelled Kasumi, "Okay, Ryo!"

"Ao Kick!" yelled Ryo, "Kill him, Yuuji!"

"Aka Strike!" yelled Yuuji.

The red ball turned into a ball of fire and Sapphire Mask was destroyed.

Black Cross Army Base...

Kuro-Juuguujin looked at the Gorangers and sat there wondering what will happen next.

"It feels awful that the Goranger has killed Sapphire Mask. But, I choose Samurai Mask to take over and destroy the Gorangers!"

Samurai Mask smiled and said, "You can count on me!"

Goranger Central...

"That was pretty awesome about what you guys did. Very good job! I congratulate you five on a job well done," said Edogawa.

"Thanks," said Yuuji.

"But, we may have a small problem," said Edogawa.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Now, that the Black Cross Army knows that you exist, be aware that your life is at stake at this very moment. Be on your guard," said Edogawa.

The sentai looked at Yuuji and he looked at his teammates. They will get revenge on their friends on day. All they got to do is... wait.

**-TBC...-

* * *

**

**Next Episode, Samurai Mask plans on turning the people of Japan into sand, and with the rangers used as experiments, its up to Ryo to save the day. Find out on: Task 2- The Sand Experiment! Hurry, Ryo!**


	3. Episode 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy!

Oh, and one more thing, Seasons Greetings!

* * *

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger is copyrighted by Toei © 1975-1977 and I do not own it.

* * *

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_**

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drives up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson solar_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Reciever to the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One has requested_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_The blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Blowing the green wind of tomorrow_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_G-G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Into the combination with the five powers to one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_The victory screams_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 2: THE SAND EXPERIMENT! HURRY RYO!

* * *

**

Tokyo, Japan…

The dark night covered the eastern hemisphere. Lights were on all over the place in the city of Tokyo as Ryo walked into the city that night. He yawned and looked up at the moon. He had an exhausting day after he became Ao Ranger. He got on his Ao Machine and drove off to SnackGon, which was seven blocks away from his location. He went to the gym just now, because like other people, he just likes to work out at the gym. He used to work out at the Tohoku Eagle Base, well until it got destroyed. It's been about three days since the Tohoku Base was incinerated by Samurai Mask and his group of Zolders. He felt angry that his friends had to suffer death. He felt even more upset because their loved ones heard about this. He felt sorry for his teammates that had to suffer the same fate as him. Yuuji lost his brother, Kasumi lost her friends, Geki lost his comrades and Sakura. She lost her fiancé due to the assault form Titanium Mask. He sighed as he got off the exit. He parked into the secret place of where the Goranger arsenal was. He entered Goranger Central to notice a familiar face. The person was sitting in a chair with his feet on the table in his Goranger suit. His helmet was almost off his head. His rifle was on the floor. Ryo rolled his eyes and sat on the couch to read the paper. He noticed that many western movies were playing in the theater. Suddenly, he heard the door open and Sakura walked inside and sat next to him.

"Hey," said Sakura.

"Hey," said Ryo.

Sakura noticed Geki sleeping like a baby and went back to what Ryo was reading in the newspaper.

"You want to see this?" asked Ryo, "It's at the drive-in."

"Okay," said Sakura.

A/N: Yes, there were drive-in theaters in 1975.

* * *

Drive-In…

In the Variblume, the sentai duo was hidden, but able to see the movie. The lights were dark inside the cockpit. Sakura and Ryo were having take-out from SnackGon. The menu was: Commander Edogawa's surprise. As they ate their meals with chopsticks, they saw a cowboy using a gun. He pulled the trigger and shot the injured horse. Ryo was looking at the screen while Sakura decided to continue eating.

"That was so upsetting, don't you agree?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, but then again, I am not paying attention to the movie! I am paying attention to my food!" said Sakura.

Ryo rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie. He put his feet upon the console when suddenly, they heard explosions from afar. The explosions were so fierce, vibrations occurred in the Variblume. Suddenly, Yuuji's voice occurred from the intercom.

"Ryo! Sakura! If you can hear me, something is going on twenty yards west of you. If I were you, try the jetpacks and see who's behind this!"

Ryo nodded, "Got it!"

He turned off the intercom and looked at Sakura.

"Let's go!" said Sakura.

They went to the back of the Variblume. There were five metal doors. The metal doors were painted, representing a ranger. Ryo and Sakura got their jetpacks and ran toward the western part of the Variblume. Ryo pulled a lever to reveal an opening appearing above them.

"GO!" they yelled.

They transformed into their Goranger suits and used their jetpacks to fly. Their jetpacks began to ignite invisible flames. They began to levitate and fly. Ryo noticed flames from below.

"Momo Ranger! I found the source!" said Ryo.

"Great! Let's go!" said Sakura.

The two Gorangers flew down to the source. They began to look at their surrounds. A house collapsed and there were many people that died. The two Gorangers stood in a fighting stance. Suddenly, they heard laughing.

"Goranger!"

Ryo turned around to notice Samurai Mask with his new armor. There was silver armor that wrapped around the front with a big sword and shurikens in his left pocket.

"Samurai Mask! I should have known!" said Ryo.

"Ao Ranger! Shouldn't we be friends?" asked Samurai Mask.

"Hell no!" said Sakura. She clenched her fists and bit her teeth, "You might as well forget it!"

"I was just kidding. Zolders, attack!"

The black foot soldiers came with their machine guns and began to shoot. The two Goranger dodged the attack. Ryo jumped up in the air and revealed his punching gloves.

"Ao Puncher!"

He gave one of the black soldiers a left hook, and then he gave the other Zolder a right hook. He then revealed his blue whip that was in his other hand.

"Ao Whip!"

He smacked the other soldiers with the whip and kicked the other one in the stomach.

Sakura jumped up and kicked the Zolder. She revealed a heart shaped visor and then it changed into a rod.

"Momo Rod!"

She blocked the Zolders that were armed with knives and smacked them with the ball like end of the rod. She punctured one of the Zolder's eyes and kicked him. Soon more came up to her. She pulled out a red heart earring from her left ear.

"Earring Bomb!" she yelled.

She threw it toward them and a big explosion occurred. Suddenly, Samurai Mask arrived and grabbed Sakura by the neck. Ryo ran up, trying to get her when suddenly, some of the Zolders forced him down on the dirt. He groaned as he tried to get up. But the Zolder put his foot down.

"Ao Ranger, you don't stand a chance!" said Samurai Mask.

Suddenly, he felt a shot of pain coming from his neck. Red bolts hit him as he fell on the ground. Sakura got up and kicked the Zolder that was on Ryo. She helped him up and noticed the other three Goranger as well.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"About time," said Sakura.

"Let's do it! Goranger Storm!" said Yuuji.

Suddenly, Samurai Mask just disappeared along with the Zolders. The Gorangers looked at each other and then went back into Goranger Central.

* * *

Goranger Central...

"Hmm... Are you serious?" asked Edogawa.

"Yeah, a house just exploded for no reason and we saw Samurai Mask sitting there, waiting to strike!" said Yuuji.

"Samurai Mask must be up to something. Ryo and Sakura! It's up to you to find out what they are doing down there. Yuuji and Kasumi, I want you to search for any clues that could lead up to it and Geki, if it's safe for you to get inside, go in the house and find out why Samurai Mask had to destroy it!"

"Got it," said Geki.

* * *

Black Cross Army...

Kuro-Juugujinn, the Black Cross Fuerher looked at Samurai Mask with a disappointing look. He pulled him by the neck of his armor and punched his face with a sturdy fist. The Fuerher sat down in his chair with his staff and looked at him straight in the eye. His other monsters, Flame Mask, Titanium Mask and Arsenic Mask looked at him with disbelief and laughed out loud.

"What is your plan?" asked the Fuerher.

Samurai Mask nodded, "I was thinking of doing this!"

Some Zolders came out with a laser gun. It was white with red circles with green multi-color lights to control the laser.

"I am going to turn Japan into nothingness. I am going to capture the 4 Goranger and use them for my... experimento!"

"Experiment? Okay," said Kuro-Juugujinn, "But, aren't there five?"

"Ao Ranger however, I will kill personally," said Samurai Mask.

Kuro-Juugujinn noticed something and turned on the screen. Geki was in the corrupted house and began to search for any clues that lead to why that house collapsed. He turned toward Samurai Mask.

"Start with him, he's 'alone'!" said the Fuerher.

"Oh, okay," said Samurai Mask, "This will be so funny!"

* * *

House...

The burnt house was corrupted all right! The lennox lamps and the windows were all broken. A lot of ash appeared on the wooden cupboards and the beds and couches were black and burnt. Geki was searching to find anything. Suddenly, he slipped on something on the ground. He noticed black particles on the front door. He took a piece and rubbed it using his thumb and ringfinger. Suddenly, he felt something touch him.

"Don't move or I will kill you!"

* * *

Black Cross Army...

Geki was wrapped in rope and tied to the wall. He could only breathe half as much. Samurai Mask laughed out loud. The Zolders began laughing as well. Geki looked at them. What do they want? He meant no harm at all. Well, techincally he was a threat toward the Black Cross Army. But, he still didn't mean any harm. He then decided to ask what was going on. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Uh, what do you want?" asked Geki.

"First, we will get the other rangers and then we will go outside for a little experiment!" said Samurai Mask, he began to laugh as he disappeared.

Geki looked at him with fear in his eyes and turned to the Black Cross Fuerher. He never saw a guy wearing a white cloak before ever. The Fuerher attached a black star on his head with five stars on his chest.

"So, you are Mido Ranger," he said.

"So? You have a problem with that?" asked Geki.

The Fuerher said nothing and then suddenly, Samurai Mask grabbed Yuuji and Kasumi and threw them to toward Geki.

"Oh my, look what the samurai dragged in," said Kasumi.

"Shut up," said Geki.

"Great," said Yuuji, "We are going to die! I wonder what will happen to Sakura?"

"Don't worry," said Kasumi.

"Yeah, man. I am sure she and Ryo will be fine!" said Geki.

(commercial break)

* * *

(commercials end)

Kyoto, Japan...

Ryo and Sakura were walking down the streets for any clues. Ryo looked at Sakura with a quiet grin as she smiled to every man that locked on contact with her. Ryo looked away from her and got back to task. He noticed that there was a couple of sand particles on the sidewalk. There was yellow tape surrounding it saying, "Police. Do not pass."

Ryo took some of the sand particles that wasn't there and showed Sakura this.

"This is very unusual. There isn't a beach, yet there's sand here," said Ryo.

"Any reason why?" asked Sakura, "Wait a minute! This is sediment! A chemical composition!"

"Your point is?" asked Ryo.

"We are made up of chemicals and other parts. Without the essential stuff that we need to live, this is what we are!" said Sakura.

"So... Are you trying to say Samurai Mask is destroying the people of Japan by taking the essential chemicals and they become salt-like sand particles?" asked Ryo.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly, she felt something tug her from her back. Zolders were trying to drag her back. Suddenly, she yelped out loud. Ryo turned around to notice Sakura about to be captured. Ryo ran up to them when suddenly, one of them threw a grenade at him. It exploded and he fell backwards. He then heard a voice int he distance. He turned around to notice Samurai Mask.

"Meet me in ten minutes right outside of Kyushu if you want to save your friends from danger! Or as I will... vaporize them!" he said.

When Samurai Mask left, Ryo left to get Variblume.

* * *

Goranger Central...

Commander Edogawa was writing reports when suddenly he notice Ryo.

"Ryo, the Black Cross Army-" said Edogawa, but Ryo cut him off.

"I know sir. I got to get to Kyushu!"

When he was about to leave to the Variblume, Edogawa then ran to him.

"Ryo, be careful. You know it's a trap!"

Ryo nodded, "I am taking this trap as a challenge."

He entered the Variblume and got inside. He put on his seatbelt. He pressed a red button to activate the engine. The Variblume left Tokyo and headed straight for Kyushu.

* * *

Outside of Kyushu...

Four logs were standing from the dirt up as Yuuji, Geki, Sakura and Kasumi were attached to these logs by rope. The sand laser stood right in front ready to fire. Yuuji's hands began to shake. He felt sweat coming down from his head. He never witnessed that much pressure in his life. Geki couldn't believe he was going to die, after everything that happened. Kasumi closed her eyes, waiting for this attack to be done and over with and Sakura was trying to get out that way she can escape. She was squirming and screaming. Samurai Mask snickered as he aimed the sand gun at her.

"Since your friend hasn't arrived yet, I will kill the weakest one. Say goodbye Momo Ranger!"

"RYO!" she yelled.

Suddenly, an arrow shot him from behind. Samurai Mask winced in pain and yelled, "Who the hell did that?"

"Me," said a voice.

Samurai Mask looked behind and saw no one, "Show yourself!"

Sakura was shaking in her boots when suddenly she felt a black glove cover her hand.

"Don't move," he whispered, "Ao Dagger!"

He took out a blue dagger and freed Sakura and the others and they ran as fast as they could to get to cover. Samurai Mask went back and noticed that the four logs had no people.

"Where are they?" asked Samurai Mask.

"RIGHT HERE!"

Samurai Mask looked at that hill and noticed Ryo without the Goranger suit on.

"You! You're too late! Your friends escaped!" said Samurai Mask.

"Then how come they are with me?" asked Ryo.

Suddenly, Yuuji, Geki, Kasumi and Sakura walked up next to him and glared at Samurai Mask. They were filled with rage, anger and hatred.

"How dare you destroy the world using that machine?" asked Kasumi, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Geki looked at him and said, "You used that sand gun as a test and you zapped the people. You thought you could burn that house down to hide the evidence? Well, it was a good try, but doesn't mean shit! You lost!"

"The worst part is was that you tried to destroy me. You think I'm weak? Then how come I can blow up Zolders with a wink of an eye? I can't wait to take you and the Black Cross down to nothing!"

"That was low," said Yuuji, "Prepare yourself for battle!"

"I will avenge my comrades from Tohoku. The ones that YOU destroyed! Let's go!" said Ryo.

"GO!"

They jumped in the air and transformed into their Goranger suits.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

The five jumped together and stood together on the grass and said, "We are known as Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

Samurai Mask nodded and pulled out his sword to battle. Yuuji jumped up in the air and used his sword on the sand machine. He sliced off the engine that was under the trigger and the laser blew up. He began to duel Sapphire Mask. Using his sword. He kicked him and sliced his torso. Samurai Mask then used his sword and sliced his suit. Yuuji fell down with a big tear in his stomach with blood seeping out of the wound. Ryo called upon his bow to take care of this monster. An arrow hit the Mask Monster in the back. He then used the whip, but Samurai Mask caught the whip and threw him toward the dirt. Geki used his rifle. A hole hit him in the chest. He then used the boomerang. Samurai Mask caught the boomerang and sent it right toward Geki. Then it was Kasumi's turn, she used the stunner. It zapped Samurai Mask, but then he used his sword as a special attack. An explosion occured and Kasumi rolled down the hill. She landed on a rock. Next was Sakura's turn. She used the Momo Rod and smacked the mask monster with the rod. He then punctured her with her rod and she landed on the ground. Ryo got up and kicked his sword and it landed on the ground. It was now hand-to-hand combat with the Samurai Mask. He took out his blue punching gloves. Samurai Mask kicked him in the face. He blocked them and kicked the him in the chest. He gave Samurai Mask a left hook and then an uppercut. Samurai Mask fell on the ground. The rangers struggled to get up but they did. Samurai Mask had no choice but run.

"Ryo, Goranger Storm!" said Yuuji.

Ryo nodded, "Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. A white ball appeared in her hand once again and she kicked it.

"Momo kick, now Geki!"

"Mido Ranger, go Kasumi!"

"Ki Kick, let's do it Yuuji!"

"Aka Kick, finish him Ryo!"

The red ball appeared in the air and Ryo jumped up and kicked it, "Goranger Star!"

A blue star rolled on the ground and then stabbed Samurai Mask in the back.

"Black Cross Army. Forgive Me!"

He fell down with his face on the grass and he blew up.

* * *

Black Cross Army...

Kuro-Juuguujin looked at his three monsters that are left and he looked at Sapphire Mask and now Samurai Mask on the defeated list.

"Samurai Mask's death can not be savaged. Now three of you remain to destroy! And I choose..."

Flame Mask looked at him with consideration.

"Flame Mask," he said.

"Right on!" said Flame Mask, "YES!"

* * *

Ryo's Secret Place...

He was sleeping in his bed, smiling about what happened today. He finally got his revenge on his comrades. Now, with only three more to go, Ryo can not wait to beat them all. Suddenly, he heard the intercom beep. He woke up with a groggy voice and pressed the button.

"Yeah?" asked Ryo.

"Ryo, thank you for rescuing the team. Especially me."

"You're welcome Sakura. May I please have some sleep?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Okay."

Ryo turned it off and rolled toward the wall. He closed his eyes as the moon looked down at him and his future...

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Next episode, Flame Mask turns a city in Japan from one house fire into a brushfire. When Kasumi gets captured in the flames, can Yuuji rescue her before she burns? Find out on Task 3- Brushfire! The Yellow Whirlwind Will Have Justice**


	4. Episode 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I just wanted to say Happy New Year to all.

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger is owned by Toei © 1975-1977 and you already know that I don't own it! I also don't own Mazda. Even though in Goranger, they used Suzuki instead…

* * *

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_**

(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)

(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)

(The rangers meet up with each other)

(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)

(The rangers drives up and down the streets of Tokyo)

The crimson solar

(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)

(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)

Reciever to the mask

(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)

One has requested

(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)

The blue sky

(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)

(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)

(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)

(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)

The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils

(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)

The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink

(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)

Blowing the green wind of tomorrow

(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)

(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)

G-G-Go!

(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)

(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)

Into the combination with the five powers to one

(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)

The victory screams

(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)

Himitsu Sentai Goranger

(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

**

* * *

****EPISODE 3: BRUSHFIRE! THE YELLOW WHIRLWIND WILL HAVE JUSTICE!

* * *

Goranger Central, Living Room…**

Kasumi entered the Goranger Hideout on a nice, beautiful Saturday morning. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a yellow pants watching TV. A music video was playing showing a couple of people with guitars singing whatever appealed to them in their minds. She was reading a magazine from the table as music played in her mind. Boy, so far it was a rude awakening for her. She fell off the bed at 7:30 am. She ran to realize she was being attacked by Zolders and boy she almost got ran over by a taxi as she was running through the streets to get here.

"Boy," she said as she turned off the TV. She slumped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the alarm rang.

"Goranger! Goranger! Are you there?"

Kasumi moaned. She got up and walked toward the console and pressed a button. A white paper came out from below.

"This is Ki Ranger. Reporting for duty," she said.

"Ki Ranger. I need you to go on an assignment. You see, Zolders attacked a gas truck five miles from a gas station and took their fuel. They killed the fuel driver with a machine gun. I sent agent 007 to investigate. But, I also need you to find out what the hell is going on. If you can get Yuuji as well, that would be really super!"

"Yes, sir," said Kasumi.

She rolled her eyes, got dressed and walked toward Yuuji's place. She knocked on the door and suddenly, he appeared wearing red silky pants and nothing on top.

"You asked me something?" asked Yuuji.

"Yuuji, Edogawa gave us an assignment. Some Zolders stole fuel and assassinated one of the people," said Kasumi, "Agent 007 is there already!"

"Who the hell is Agent 007?" asked Yuuji as he got dressed.

"One of the waitresses from SnackGon," said Kasumi, "Hello, what planet are you on? Mars?"

Yuuji snickered as he finished up cleaning and dressing and walked with her to the place.

* * *

Hokkaido…

Kasumi owned a Mazda RX-7 for her 18th birthday. She used it ever since. Yuuji and Kasumi got out of the car to notice a man with a hole in his back. There was oil leaking from the truck and into the streets. The police officers were looking at the dead person. The people didn't seem to notice the two Goranger. Suddenly, a woman with dark hair down to her chin and wore black sunglasses looked at them. She had a blue shirt with black dress pants and steel-toed boots. She looked around to notice that the police weren't looking at them. They were too busy noticing the dead driver.

"I'm Juri Shimorishi. Agent 007 of EAGLE," she said as she showed her ID to the two of them. The rangers pull out their identification cards out.

"Yuuji Sanjou. Tactics officer at the Kanto Eagle Base, Aka Ranger and Leader of Goranger," said Yuuji.

"Kasumi Hino. Communications officer at the Kyushu Eagle Base, Ki Ranger of Goranger!" said Kasumi.

"Nice to meet you," said Juri, bowing to them.

The rangers noticed that the tracks led down the street.

"Do you think we should find out where they lead?" asked Kasumi.

"Possibly," said Juri, "Is there room in your car?"

"Yeah, there should be. Yuuji can sit in the back," said Kasumi.

"WHAT?" asked Yuuji, with an upsetting tone.

"Please?" asked Kasumi. She gave Yuuji the puppy dog face and she knows that he hates that pretty badly. Yuuji looked at Juri and gave him a wink to just take the seat. He rolled his eyes and looked at Kasumi.

"Okay," said Yuuji.

She hugged him and said, "Thank you!"

"You're… welcome," said Yuuji.

They drove off in Kasumi's car and followed the oil tracks. After, a couple of minutes, they noticed a factory. It was a factory with smoke coming up from the pipes that lead into the workshop.

"Why are they bringing the fuel to factory?" asked Kasumi.

"I think it's best if we go. We needed to see what we are up against," said Juri.

The three officers got out of the car and ran toward the factory entrance. Yuuji, Kasumi and Juri looked to find a place to see if the coast was clear. Kasumi tapped Juri on the shoulder and pointed to the window above the door. Yuuji gave Juri a boost and then Kasumi climbed on. She then hung on to the glass and pulled out her swiss army knife. She cut the glass open and she noticed that the coast was clear. She gave them the signal and she climbed in through the window. Kasumi climbed down and hid behind boxes full of dynamite. The Zolders were sleeping with machine guns. Kasumi noticed it was a great opportunity. She opened the huge door. Yuuji and Juri got inside and walked around toward Kasumi. They walked like a cat and hid. So far, no one caught them just yet. Kasumi noticed that Juri pulled out a Desert Eagle and put a silencer on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Kasumi.

"Giving them a big awakening," whispered Juri.

She pulled the trigger and shot one of them facing toward them in the chest. She shot the other guard in the face. They fell on the floor, dead. Yuuji and Kasumi took their machine guns and ran toward the next hall. Suddenly, they heard yelling. They ran into an office with glass and ducked behind it. The door was closed that way, no one would get in.

"YES! THE FUERHER WILL BE PLEASED!" said the voice.

Kasumi turned around to notice a man with a flame mask and was wearing a flame suit.

"Flame Mask," said Kasumi, "I should have known."

Suddenly, a Zolder was running with a machine gun and went toward him.

"What is it?" asked Flame Mask.

The Zolder imitated the two Zolders being dead.

"Someone's on to us," said Flame Mask, "Find them!"

The Zolders left with their machine guns and ran to find the people that shot the guards. They were sitting there for a half an hour. Suddenly, they heard knocking. Then they kicked the door. Juri pulled out her pistol and shot the Zolder wherever. He fell and died.

Suddenly, machine gun bullets were being fired. The glass broke and fell on the ground. Yuuji ducked as the bullets shot the wall. Yuuji stood up and used the machine gun. Some of the Zolders died. Next, a machine gun bullet drilled Yuuji in the arm as he shot the Zolder that shot him. Kasumi began shooting and dodged the bullet. She ducked and went over to check on Yuuji.

"Yuuji, you okay?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Let's get him… now!" said Yuuji. They climbed over the broken glass and ran toward the black foot soldiers and Flame Mask.

"GO!"

They transformed into the Goranger and shot the Zolders. The surviving Zolders continued to fire. Yuuji took one of their guns and threw them on the floor. He kicked one of the Zolder's in the chest. He punched the one behind him with his left hand. He pulled out a red sword from his mask. He began slicing them with his sword. One slash after another slash, and each of them fell on the ground with open and severe wounds. Kasumi pulled out her stunner and stunned the Zolders with her stunner. It was so intense that her squad of Zolders died. They ran toward Flame Mask.

"Flame Mask, this is the end for you!" said Yuuji.

"Oh, really," said Flame Mask, "Well, the human torch has tricks up his sleeve."

Suddenly, a ball of hire hit one of the fuel tanks that were there and it started a fire, the oil began burning the support beams, ready to destroy the factory.

"How's that for a trick?" asked Flame Mask, "It's been nice knowing you."

He disappeared. Juri ran over to the rangers and grabbed them by the shoulder.

"We got to get out!" she said.

Juri, Yuuji, and Kasumi ran toward the entrance of the factory. They went out of the front door and ran toward the Mazda RX-7. Kasumi and Yuuji changed back and Kasumi stepped on the gas. Suddenly, the factory exploded and the oil tracks were set on fire.

* * *

Goranger Central…

Yuuji came back with a white bandage on his left arm. He noticed that Ryo, Geki and Sakura were all there wondering what happened to them. There were ashes on their cheeks as they sat down. They even smelt like ash and brimstone.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you?" asked Ryo.

"Simple, Flame Mask is behind the oil scheme," said Kasumi.

"Oil?" asked Ryo.

"I have a hunch, he's planning to burn Japan," said Sakura.

Kasumi nodded, "But, we got to find out for sure."

"Any leads?" asked Geki.

"No," said Yuuji, "Wish we did. We got to examine that crime scene again. It should be still there. Let's get into the motorcycles. But, I need to take a shower first. Don't want to smell bad."

* * *

Hokkaido…

The truck was still there with the murder scene with tape surrounding it. They got off and ran toward them when suddenly, the police officers ran over to them.

"Who are you?" asked the police officer.

Yuuji turned to them and pulled out a card, "I'm a soldier of the EAGLE Japan base. The commander wanted us to investigate."

"Sure," said the officer, "Are they are part of EAGLE too?"

"Yes," said Yuuji.

The police officer nodded, "Carry on."

The Goranger looked at the murder scene and walked toward the truck that was damaged. Yuuji climbed in with a flashlight and began looking at the gas that was gone. He noticed a yellow paper on the floor. He walked over to find the yellow paper was filled with oil.

He found a piece of cloth and wiped the note it said.

"**Steal the fuel! We need to burn down Hokkaido. Tonight!**

**Sincerely- Black Cross Fuehrer."**

Yuuji threw it down on the floor and ran toward his friends. Ryo, Kasumi, Geki and Sakura found nothing as they saw Yuuji jump from the back of the truck. They went under the tape and went back to Goranger Central.

* * *

Goranger Central, Control Room…

The rangers finally met Edogawa in person. He was wearing a green suit and had the black hair and brown eyes. The hair was covered with a green general cap.

"We couldn't find a thing," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Ryo.

"I found a yellow piece of paper, sir," said Yuuji, "It said we must burn Hokkaido tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Edogawa.

"Yeah," said Yuuji.

Edogawa sat down on the chair and pulled out a canister of whiskey. He sipped it lightly and looked at the Goranger.

"Apparently, the Black Cross Army wants a war. Well, he's got one now," said Edogawa.

"Does that mean you are sending everyone to attack him?" asked Sakura.

"No. You five are the only ones with experience to fight the Black Cross Army. After all, you survived the attacks. You have special powers. Remember, you five are the only line of defense against these guys. Trust me, you won't fail," said Edogawa.

The Goranger saluted toward the General. Suddenly, a soldier walked inside.

"You know it's forbidden to step in here?" asked Edogawa.

"I know, sir. But, agent 007 has been kidnapped," said the soldier.

"What?" asked Edogawa. He stood up and the rangers followed them to their command base.

* * *

EAGLE Command Base…

The command base was huge. There were graphs, maps on the walls with people with headphones working with radar, communication anything they could find. The soldier escorted them to the communication system. He pulled it up and gave it to Edogawa.

"We have your agent. In one hour, Hokkaido will be destroyed by a brushfire," said Edogawa.

He turned to the other rangers.

"You got to locate Juri and bring her back. She's the best agent I ever had," he said.

"You got it," said Yuuji. He turned to the Gorangers.

"Goranger, we got to use the Variblume!" said Yuuji.

* * *

The Goranger nodded and ran to Goranger Central. They ran through the control room to the motorcycle room with Variblume inside. The rangers used their motorcycles and went toward the aircraft. The front of the Variblume, which looked like a bear opened its face and a ramp, came down from the top. The Goranger entered the ramp and got off their motorcycles. They headed up the stairs toward the bridge. Ryo and Kasumi sat with the controls ready to go. Yuuji sat in the middle while Sakura sat on the side with a console and Geki on the other with a console.

"Ryo, open hangar doors," said Yuuji.

"Right," said Ryo.

The hangar doors began to open. It looked like a black hole. Suddenly, lights from the floor began lighting up, making a straight path.

"Kasumi, activate engines," said Yuuji.

"Engines activated," said Kasumi.

"Slow speed," said Yuuji.

"Right," said Ryo.

The Variblume began to move from the edge. The alarm was ringing as the walls that were now black turned red, then black again. It began to become a pattern. Suddenly, they reached the edge of the trail.

"Open the hatch from above," said Yuuji.

"Opening hatch," said Ryo.

The hatch opened up above them, revealing the sky that was about to set.

"Stop forward engines and activate the bottom ones," said Yuuji.

"Right," said Kasumi. She turned off the forward engines with the switch and turned on the other engines from below.

"Levitate us toward the top," said Yuuji.

"Got it," said Ryo.

The Variblume levitated out of the tower.

"Quickly turn on the forward engines, and turn off the bottom engines," said Yuuji.

"Got it," said Kasumi.

"Let's go Variblume!" said Yuuji.

The Variblume flew at full throttle. Sakura shifted her seat to a console that was blue and black with a couple of buttons and a green scanner.

"They should be 40 degrees to port, and Hokkaido is only twelve feet from the vicinity.

Yuuji turned to Kasumi, "What she said."

Kasumi nodded and Ryo took the wheel. The Variblume turned about 40 degrees and flew over the outskirts of Hokkaido. Geki turned toward his console to find a big red blob right over the vicinity with multiple yellow dots.

"They are at the factory that once blew up!" said Geki.

"My conclusion is that there is fuel still on that dock. Yuuji, I say we land in a place secretive, like in the factory. They won't know," said Ryo.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Kasumi.

Ryo pressed the auto-pilot button and showed Kasumi a black button. He pressed it and a red switch appeared.

"A cloaking device?" asked Kasumi.

"Yep," said Ryo.

"Ryo, you are so… clever," said Yuuji.

Ryo snickered as the Variblume flew over Hokkaido.

"Okay, now activate the cloak," said Yuuji.

The Variblume went invisible.

* * *

Hokkaido…

Juri was tied up to a gas tank. It was a huge gas tank that could explode anytime and destroy the town. She tried to get herself out of it, but she couldn't. She lost her circulation with the ropes tightly around her. Flame Mask laughed and went toward her with a fire bomb in this hand.

"Participate, or bye-bye 007," he said, laughing with insanity.

"When Goranger gets here, you are through!" she yelled.

"Try me," said Flame Mask.

Suddenly, a brush of wind came from above. Flame Mask looked to see what that was.

"Must be a brush of wind," he said, "Funny, I thought Goranger was going to come and save you! Zolders, unseal the cap for the gas. I am going to give Juri a rapid death so fast, that she will fly and the whole entire city will be set on fire! I can't wait to destroy you! Good bye!"

* * *

Variblume…

"We might as well get into our machines and get him," said Kasumi.

"We have no choice," said Yuuji.

"We're ready," said Ryo.

"Let's go!" said Yuuji.

The five rangers jumped in their machines. Yuuji got on his own machine motorcycle. He pulled the steering up and activated his machine. Engines appeared from behind.

"Aka Machine, ready!"

Ryo and Kasumi hopped on the Ao Machine motorcycle. Ryo activated the steering wheel while Kasumi activated weapon systems.

"Ao Machine, ready!"

Sakura and Geki jumped on the Mido Machine motorcycle. Geki also activated the steering wheel with Sakura launching the weapon systems.

"Mido Machine, ready!"

"Okay," said Yuuji, "We are going to be going at a fast speed. So hold on and don't fall off. GO!"

The engines bursted into flames and the Goranger sped uncontrollably. They went through the wall of the factory and drove right toward the Zolders. The Zolders began to fire machine guns. The Mido Machine shot machine gun bullets while the Ao Machine started launching rockets. Yuuji's Aka Machine ran over Flame Mask. He flipped over and fell on his back.

"Go!"

The five transformed into Goranger.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

They flipped over and came together. It was Yuuji in the middle with Kasumi and Ryo on the left and Geki and Sakura on the right.

"The five of us are known as Goranger!"

Flame Mask licked his tongue as he pulled out his flame gun, "Well, forget it now. Zolders, destroy those five who the Black Fuehrer wants destroyed.

"Goranger! Attack!"

Kasumi looked at Yuuji with trust, "I'll free Juri!"

Yuuji nodded. She got up from the side car and pulled out her weapon from her mask.

"Ki Stunner!"

She kicked one of them in the face and zapped one with her Ki Stunner. She grabbed one of their machetes and went toward Juri. She cut the rope and she was free.

"Get to a safe place!" said Kasumi.

Juri nodded and ran toward a place that no one could find them.

Ryo jumped on a tree branch and pulled out his Ao Bow. He aimed at his squad of the Zolders.

"Mulitple Shot!"

The arrow split into multiple duplicates and they all shot the Zolders straight through the chest. He jumped down and punched one in the face and snapped the other Zolder's neck. The one that came up after him threw his machete. Ryo caught that and slaughtered him.

Sakura took out her Momo Rod. She began waving her rod and smacking the Zolders. She kicked the other Zolder coming at her. Suddenly, they came running toward her.

"Earring Bomb!"

She took out an earring and threw it at them, making a big explosion. She looked at them with gleaming eyes as she took out a deck of cards from her mask.

"Momo Heart Cards!"

She threw them at the attacking Zolders. Their hearts began to pump faster and suddenly, they died.

Geki used his Mido Rifle and gave one of them a headshot. He took his rifle and changed it to machine gun by pulling the rifle end down and setting it to machine. He shot the Zolders with his gun. The shots began to impale the chest of them.

Flame Mask came charging with fire bombs coming out of his gun. Yuuji jumped up in the air and slashed him with the Aka Sword. He kicked Flame Mask and aimed at him with his bombs.

"You can't stop me! All five of you can't stop me! After all, I am known as… Flame Mask. Destroyer of the Kyushu Base!" he yelled.

Kasumi shot him with her stunner, "I guess then you will have to pay the ultimate price of destroying my friends! Yuuji, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yuuji looked at Kasumi, like she was reading his mind. He then got the hint.

"Oh!" said Yuuji. He turned to Sakura, "Sakura, Goranger Storm!"

"OK!" said Sakura.

She pulled out a white ball in her hand. Kasumi this time was in front of the line with Geki, then Yuuji and Ryo.

"Ao! You're turn!" she kicked the ball.

The ball flew and hit Ryo's head.

"Your turn Yuuji!"

The ball bounced and Yuuji jumped to the sky and kicked it.

"Get it, Geki!"

The ball bounced on Geki's stomach and he kicked it in the air.

"Kill him, Kasumi!"

Kasumi jumped in the air, with the ball toward her.

"Flame Bomb Burst!"

A yellow bomb with a flame on top hit Flame Mask. Flames came out and surrounded Flame Mask. He fell down and exploded into pieces. Kasumi found Juri as she ducked from the bottom.

"Thank you," said Juri.

"You're welcome," said Kasumi, "We better get back to the base before the press comes!"

* * *

Black Cross Army…

Kuro-Juuguujin was full of rage, anger and hatred. He stood up and aimed his sword at Titanium Mask.

"I send you to kill Goranger. I hope you don't fail me. You five were supposed to be superior. I want Goranger out of the way. FOR GOOD!" said Kuro-Juuguujin.

Titanium Mask nodded and turned to Arsenic Mask with a sigh, "If my plan doesn't work, I may need you to take it over for me," he said.

"Okay," said Arsenic Mask.

* * *

Goranger Central, Control Room…

"Congratulations on getting 007 back from being captured. I should recommend shore leave but since the Black Cross Army is attacking, you won't," said Edogawa, "Especially now with two mask monsters to be destroyed."

"We won't fail you Edogawa," said Yuuji.

"True," said Ryo.

"You know, now I need to take a bath. I am sweaty and I am tired," said Kasumi.

"Good night," said Sakura.

"I should turn in too. See ya," said Geki.

Yuuji looked at Ryo and said, "Later."

Ryo was about to turn in and then had to ask Yuuji a question, "Yuuji?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"I heard about your brother. I was wondering if…"

"I had any stories about him?" asked Yuuji.

"Yeah," said Ryo.

Yuuji and Ryo walked toward the Living Room of Goranger Central and began talking about Yuuji's brother.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter completed! This took me a long time to write! I had writer's block all because I didn't know how to do the Final Attack using Goranger Storm. I may upgrade to the new technique: Goranger Storm: New Power by Episode 16. It's not definite for sure. Anyway, here's what will happen next chapter: Mysterious things are happening at Tokyo and who's the awesome duo to go undercover and find out? Well, Ryo and Sakura, who else? Can they get to the nitty gritty of what Titanium Mask is planning? Find out on Episode 4: Goin' Undercover! Titanium Mask's Plan! **

**Have a Happy New Year! **


	5. Episode 4

A/N: Welcome back. I hope everyone had a great Happy New Year. Now, to start Episode 4 of Himitsu Sentai Goranger. While you're at it, please check out Miss Austrailia-Yellow Four's Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: The Reawakening.

I also put up a forum for you guys to discuss about this and Zyuranger.

Oh, I used a japanese word in this chapter so here it is:

Kuso- Bullshit or shit depending on terminology

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger © 1975-1977 Toei Corp. I don't own it.

* * *

**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drives up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson solar_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Reciever to the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One has requested_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_The blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Blowing the green wind of tomorrow_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_G-G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Into the combination with the five powers to one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_The victory screams_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 4: GOIN' UNDERCOVER! TITANIUM MASK'S PLAN!

* * *

**

The Abandoned Hokkaido Base…

Sakura, Kasumi and Ryo decided to go to the Hokkaido Base to give respect to the dead. Well, the respect of Sakura's fiancé. Ryo wanted to know why. He doesn't want to touch a dead body and bury it. But, Sakura made him reconsider.

They got on the Variblume and traveled to Hokkaido. The Variblume activated its landing gear. The three Goranger got out with shovels and went up to the dead body.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" asked Ryo.

Kasumi slapped him across the face, "Do you have respect for the dead?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ryo, "At my base it was covered with ice.

Ryo and Kasumi started digging into the dirt with the shovels they carried all the way from the flying fortress. They buried the dead body into the ground. They began to cover him with dirt. At the end, Sakura put a pink rose on the ground.

"I'll miss you, Ryu," she said.

The Goranger walked back to the Variblume.

* * *

Black Cross Army…

Kuro-Juugujinn looked at his fellow mask monsters with disgrace. The Zolders were behind him as he made this speech.

"My Mask monsters and black foot Zolders! Flame Mask, Sapphire Mask, and Samurai Mask were destroyed by the Secret Taskforce. We will make sure that this will not happen to them again, you understand me?" asked Kuro-Juugujinn.

Titanium Mask and Arsenic Mask nodded with the Zolders from behind.

"I have already called Mask Monsters from Africa to come join us defeat this crew. Trust me, the Goranger just started a war that will not be forgotten!" said Kuro-Juuguujin.

The mask monsters nodded.

"Titanium Mask, what is your plan to defeat the intrepid Goranger?" asked Kuro-Juugujinn.

"I know that the Osaka base has been destroyed. So now, Osaka's defenseless. I will implant bombs in the buildings, to demolish this city. I hope it works," he said, as he was slipping on his metal armor.

"No, Arsenic Mask killed everyone, it's not destroyed. If I were you, send your Zolders to blow up the base. And it better work," said Kuro-Juuguujin, "Because if this doesn't work, I will have you executed!"

Titanium Mask shuddered in fear, "Okay!"

* * *

Osaka Base…

"It's still here?" asked Yuuji, "I thought it was blown up."

The two Goranger walked into the base to notice new people working inside the base. Geki showed him to the control room. Unlike the Kanto Base, the Osaka Base had the state of the art equipment. There was green and red buttons on the consoles with scanners and radar. They noticed a new captain next to them. He was wearing a brown suit with black leather shoes and has a brown hat with a yellow star.

"Who the hell might you be?" asked the captain.

"Yuuji Sanjou," said Yuuji, "And this is Geki. He was here in the time the Osaka base was crippled!"

The captain nodded, then it hit him, "Oh, you are from Goranger, nice to meet you."

"Thanks," said Geki, "Sir."

Suddenly, they heard rumbling from underground.

"What's that?" asked the captain.

"You better get everyone out of here," said Yuuji, "Come on Geki, you know this base more than me."

The alarm rang as they ran outside the continued downstairs toward the bases. The Goranger noticed Titanium Mask and his Zolders setting a device.

"GO!"

They transformed into Goranger, and jumped in front of Titanium Mask. Yuuji did a spinning hook kick across Titanium Mask. He punched him in the face and began to kick Titanium Mask's chest. Geki pulled out his Green Rifle and set it to net mode. The green rifle launched a net that trapped the Zolders. They suffocated and died.

"Goranger, you won't be able to stop me!" said Titanium Mask, "Mission Accomplished!"

The bomb was attached on one of the gas tanks and left.

"Oh, that's not good," said Geki, "We got to go!"

They transformed back and ran toward the stairs toward the emergency exit. The comrades, the civilians and the general were all there.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, THERE'S A BOMB!"

The people ran away and saw the explosion. Smoke came from the ground level and the building collapsed. The people ran for their lives. Yuuji and Geki were caught in the smoke.

"I… can't… breathe," said Yuuji.

"We better… get out of here," said Geki, "Come on!"

In the Variblume, above Osaka…

Kasumi was piloting back to Tokyo to notice smoke coming from below.

"What the hell?" asked Ryo.

"Sakura, can you check to see what's going on?"

Sakura turned around and turned on to the radio.

"Osaka Base has been destroyed," said Sakura.

She ran toward Geki's station to notice two blimps, one red, and one green.

"Yuuji and Geki!" she yelled, "They're in the smoke!"

Kasumi looked at her with worry and turned to Ryo.

"Transmit their coordinates," said Ryo.

"Right," said Sakura.

She typed in their coordinates and transmitted to Ryo.

"Coordinates transmitted," said Sakura.

Ryo nodded and the Variblume descended. They landed in the midst of the smoke.

* * *

Osaka…

Geki crawled on the road to notice two black wheels with a red line pointing up.

"Yuuji! Variblume!" said Geki, "It's…"

He passed out. Yuuji ran over to him. Ryo got out of the Variblume.

"What the heck happened?" asked Ryo.

"Come on, I'll… explain!" said Yuuji.

They carried Geki into the Variblume and they took off to SnackGon.

* * *

Goranger Central Medical Lab…

Geki was shirtless with black jeans lying down on the bed. He had black ash on his face like Yuuji. Yuuji looked at him and turned to Ryo, who had mild marks on his face from the smoke.

"What happened?" asked Ryo.

"Geki and I went to the Osaka Base. We thought it was destroyed, but it wasn't. Arsenic Mask poisoned his comrades. The new comrades cleaned out the poison gas and were assigned there with their new captain. We got there to meet this captain. Edogawa ordered us to do so. But, we heard rumbling. Geki and I went in and we ran into Titanium Mask with a bomb. He attached the bomb to the gas tank. Geki and I ran just in time. The building collapsed and if it wasn't for him, we would be dead right now," said Yuuji.

Ryo put his arm around his shoulder, "Yuuji, don't blame yourself. Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong."

Edogawa came in his chef suit from the door behind him.

"Ryo, I want you and Sakura to investigate this fiasco," said Edogawa, "Find all evidence that could possibly link to why Titanium Mask wanted to destroy the base."

"Agreed," said Ryo.

Edogawa turned to Yuuji, "Yuuji, you can either watch over Geki, or you can get yourself washed up! You need to relax and I made you hibachi for lunch!"

"Okay, sir," said Yuuji.

Yuuji turned to Ryo, "See ya."

* * *

A half an hour later, SnackGon…

Yuuji sat down with his clean black shirt and white pants. He sat down on the chair and began his conversation with the Commander.

"So, how bad was it?" asked Edogawa.

"Bad. I never saw a building collapse in my life," said Yuuji.

"I thought the Kanto Base collapsed?" asked Edogawa.

"It blew up, sir," said Yuuji, "The control room was the only place that was severely damaged."

"Damaged?" asked Edogawa.

"You might as well call it destroyed," said Yuuji.

He used his chopsticks and began to eat the noodles. Kasumi walked into the restaurant.

"Kasumi, hey," said Yuuji.

"Hey," said Kasumi, "Hey, chief!"

"Hey, Kasumi, do you want anything?" he asked.

"Just a soda," said Kasumi, "I tried everything, so pick me whatever you want."

Yuuji turned to Kasumi and snickered, "What's with you? You look perky today."

Kasumi snickered, "Oh Yuuji. You're making me blush!"

The two Goranger laughed a little bit.

* * *

Osaka…

Ryo and Sakura were on Ao Machine searching for any clues. Ryo turned around to notice a man wearing black with a bomb.

"I got a bomb!" he yelled.

He turned around to notice the Ao Machine riding toward him. The engine stopped and Ryo got out. He ran toward him. He began to throw the bomb, when suddenly, Ryo jumped and pushed him toward the ground. The people looked at them as they began to wrestle.

"Where did you get the bomb?" he asked.

"Why tell you?" the man asked.

They rolled around, and suddenly the man kicked Ryo. He got up and began to throw it at him, when suddenly Ryo pulled out his badge.

"EAGLE wants to know," he said.

"EAGLE?" asked the man, "You mean the Japanese Army?"

Ryo nodded.

"Okay," said the man, "I got it from a warehouse. It's not that far from here. They're selling bombs to criminals like me."

"Well, guess what?" asked Ryo. He turned to the people and noticed one was a cop.

"Take this man and book him," he said.

"For what?" asked the man.

"Conspiracy to blow up the city!" said Ryo.

The man was taken away by the officers. Ryo walked toward Sakura. Ryo disabled the bomb before it went off and got on the motorcycle.

"If we want to get in there, we need a disguise!" said Ryo.

"I got an idea," said Sakura, "But you are going to have to trust me!"

Five minutes later…

Ryo was wearing blonde hair wig that went down his shoulders.

"A girl?" asked Ryo.

"Not just any girl, an American bomb dealer. As for me," she said.

Ryo turned to notice her wearing brown hair and glasses with a black leather jacket with a machine gun in her hand.

"I'm your sidekick," she said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. What did he get himself into?

The Osaka Warehouse Alley…

Titanium Mask was with his fellow Zolders looking at their new bombs. They noticed two girls walking down the alley, skipping along the way.

"Hey, ladies," said Titanium Mask.

"Hey," said Ryo in a feminine voice, "We're here to uh… buy a bomb."

"You got to give me money if you want a bomb," said Titanium Mask.

Sakura pulled Ryo's ear, "Be feminine! Idiot!"

Ryo went into female impersonation and caressed the Mask Monster's skin, "I know where the Goranger base is."

Titanium Mask looked at her, "Really? Then here's your bomb. Meet me here tonight and tell me."

"Okay, hee-hee," said Ryo. He turned over and tripped on a rock. His wig fell off his head.

"You're not a girl!" said Titanium Mask, then it just hit him, "YOU! AO RANGER!"

"Sakura, run!" said Ryo.

Ryo began to get up but was picked up by two Zolders.

"Wow, nice impression. I almost fell for it. Zolders, take him away, and prepare to be tortured!"

The other Zolders ran to get Sakura. They couldn't find her, suddenly they heard machine gun fire coming from below. One of them got injured.

"Go!"

She transformed into the Goranger.

"Oh crap, Momo Ranger," said one of them.

She took out a red heart.

"Earring Bomb!"

The Zolders ran back the other direction. She snickered and launched her rockets toward the sky to Goranger Central.

Ryo was dragged in the sidecar of the Ao Machine with the Zolder driving it. They were driving to a place just outside of Osaka. A place where Ryo can be tortured for his stupid misdeed and it was all because he blew his cover by tripping on his two feet. What was going to happen now? They got to the place.

It was a wooden cabin with no one surrounding it. It was barren and arid. The Zolder grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and pulled him toward the front door. The cabin had a bed with chains on the bed. Ryo was kicked with his jacket and shirt off. He was dragged on to the bed, chained and strapped with charges on his chest and stomach. His head was also strapped with a charge. His arms and legs were chained to the corner.

Titanium Mask appeared and he had his pistol aimed directly at him. He smiled as he knew that Ryo was going to be tortured. Ryo began to sweat. His body was sweating. He was going to be tortured by this mask monster.

"Now, Ao Ranger, you will tell us everything you know!"

He snickered and spat at the ground, "Kuso."

Suddenly, he was shocked immediately. Titanium Mask turned toward the screen.

"Get me contact with the Fuehrer," said Titanium Mask.

* * *

Goranger Central…

Geki was now back to normal and walked with Kasumi and Yuuji. They noticed Sakura running in her Goranger suit. She took off the helmet and she was panting from running and flying so hard.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuuji.

"I found Titanium Mask. They were making bombs in Osaka. I think they are trying to destroy the city using them!" said Sakura.

"Where's Ryo?" asked Kasumi.

"Captured," she said.

Geki nodded and looked at the screen, "Guys, it's Black Cross Idiot!"

"Good afternoon, we have Ao Ranger. You have one hour to reveal your base, or we destroy your best friend!" said the Fuehrer. On the screen, it turned to the Titanium Mask. The bomb was triggered signaling a black bomb blast. The man snickered as he turned around saying, "Bye bye!"

Sakura turned toward her friends and she groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Why me?" asked Sakura.

Geki looked at Sakura and sat down with her.

"Sakura, we'll get him out of this!" said Geki.

He turned toward the others.

"I got an idea," he said.

The rangers listened to him as Geki makes an idea to help save Ryo.

* * *

The Place Outside Osaka…

"Where the hell are the rangers?" asked Titanium Mask.

"Why ask you?" asked Ryo.

Once again, he felt electric shocks. While the torture went on, the Goranger drove silently toward the cabin. They peeked inside to notice Ryo being shocked by them. Geki turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ready?"

Sakura put on a black wig and was wearing colored orbs to cover her eyes wearing a pink jacket and brown boots.

"Okay. How's my American accent?" asked Sakura.

"Sounds cool," said Yuuji, "We'll be in the back."

Sakura grabbed her purple purse and put it on her shoulder. She knocked on the door with a smile across her face. Titanium Mask opened the door.

"Hi. I'm a secret agent from SPECTRE. It's an evil organization," she said.

"So?" asked Titanium Mask.

"We need to interrogate the person you are torturing!" said Sakura.

"Or what?" asked Titanium Mask. He lifted her wig.

"Oh crap!" he said.

"Sometimes, I can be in a wedding dress. I can be a tennis player. Even an American tourist telling fortunes to all people!" said Sakura.

She began to unzip her jacket.

"But, I will always be known as…" said Sakura, "SAKURA!"

She took off the jacket to reveal her true form. She turned around and transformed.

"Momo Ranger!"

She took out an earring bomb and threw it at the Zolders. Instead of a bomb, it was an explosive gas. While they were caught in the suffocation, Ryo was set free. He grabbed his stuff and ran outside to meet his friends. The others transformed and noticed that Titanium Mask was there. Just as planned, like usual.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"The five of us are known as Goranger!"

The Zolders attacked from either side. Sakura and Ryo nodded and decided to team up.

"Ao Bow!"

"Momo Rod!"

Sakura smacked one of the Zolders with her rod and punched the other Zolder behind her. She kicked the third Zolder with her left foot and hit him with the rod.

"Earring Bomb!"

She threw an earring and it exploded.

Ryo aimed for the other Zolders with his bow. He aimed at them with ease.

"Triple Shoot!"

Three shots hit the three Zolders. He kicked one of them and gave one of them the uppercut.

Geki took out his Mido Rifle and began to shoot his enemies toward the dirt. Each one of them fell and hit the dirt. He set it to rocket pistol. He pressed the trigger and a small bullet hit the ground. Then the ground exploded from underneath, causing the Zolders to fall. Kasumi kicked one of them in the face and shot one of them with her Ki Stunner. She electrocuted the other two Zolders. She pulled out a black radio and turned it on.

"Let's do it! 1, 2, 3! Lift those legs! Lift those legs!"

Suddenly, the Zolders brains were scrambled and were fried. Yuuji kept stabbing people with his Aka Sword, until they were no more. The five rangers got together to center Titanium Mask.

"Sakura…" said Yuuji.

"I know," said Sakura.

"What?" asked Titanium Mask.

Sakura took out a white ball, "I'm setting this ball and giving it to Geki. I think you know this technique as the Goranger Storm?"

The rangers stood in a line and Geki caught the white ball. He started off by kicking it.

"Go, Yuuji!"

Then, it was kicked faster, "Ryo, give it to Kasumi!"

"Come on Kasumi!" said Ryo as he kicked the ball.

Kasumi jumped in the air and used a headbutt maneuver.

"Go Sakura!" she said.

Sakura jumped up in the air and used her rocket boosters that were hidden in the suit.

"Goranger Explosion!"

A black bomb came from her kick and it was attached to Titanium Mask. Sakura got down and took out a silver device.

"Bye!"

Titanium Mask exploded into smoke and ashes.

* * *

Black Cross Army…

Kuro-Juugujinn got angry at himself.

"Arsenic Mask, you must deliver a blow that could destroy all five. Even though more will come. Avenge your comrades!"

"Right!" said Arsenic Mask.

TBC…

* * *

**Next episode, Geki meets a homeless kid and his family. But, what he didn't know was that Arsenic Mask decided to make Ryo, Sakura and Kasumi have food poisoning. Can Yuuji and Geki find an antidote? Find out on Task 5: Poisoned Food! Green Bashing! **


	6. Episode 5

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews. You guys are the greatest! Okay, time to continue!

Oh, and I checked the database of where I got Goranger Info.

They have:

Goranger Storm, then Goranger Storm: New Power, then I think Goranger Hurricane.

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger is © 1975-1977 by Toei Corporation. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson solar_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Receiver to the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One has requested_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_The blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Blowing the green wind of tomorrow_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_G-G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Into the combination with the five powers to one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_The victory screams_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 5: FOOD POISONED! GREEN BASHING! **

Geki was walking around in the city of Tokyo, doing nothing but hanging around like normal people. Other people had to get to jobs and most importantly since it was in the afternoon, people had to go home and have dinner. Geki, however, he never had a family of his own.

His family was the Osaka Base, his old base before it was blown up. He would talk to the birds, speak with the other officers, it was all normal. Then, Arsenic Mask had his day of destruction and he thought he had no family. Well, until he met the others. Ryo, Sakura, Kasumi and Yuuji accepted him as a younger brother. He was a great essential member to the team with many talents and beloved thoughts. He was also a great scientist. If someone committed a murder, he can find the source of who did it without using any materials. He used his mind, and the traces of the person's DNA.

He was carrying groceries in his left hand. He was about to get to Snack Gon when suddenly he saw a boy running with ramen in his hands. He noticed chefs running after the boy. Geki ran with the groceries to stop the boy. He transformed and used his jets to go in front of the boy. The boy kept running and suddenly he ran into him.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked the boy.

"It doesn't take that long for me," said Geki.

The chefs were running toward them.

"Mido Ranger," said the chef.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Geki.

"This boy stole ramen the last three days. I request that you arrest this boy," said the chef.

He looked at the boy. He was wearing raggedy clothes, and he had dirt on the tips of his hair.

"Is it true?" asked Geki.

"Yeah," said the boy.

Geki nodded, "How much is this?"

"3 yen," said the man.

Geki secretly took out his green wallet and paid the man. The chef walked back. The boy looked up at him.

"Mido Ranger, I am sorry," said the boy.

Geki nodded, "Do you have a home?"

The boy shook his head, "No."

Geki took him into Snack Gon. Commander Edogawa looked at him wearily as Geki sat down in his uniform with a boy.

"What's with him?" asked Commander Edogawa.

"Chef, I found this boy stealing ramen from another chef," said Geki.

Edogawa gasped, "Are you serious?"

The boy nodded.

"He doesn't have a home. Is it possible if you can, well," said Geki.

Edogawa leaned over the counter and whispered in Geki's helmet.

"One, taking care of a ten year old child is a huge responsibility. Two, if he has to, well we can make arrangements for him to stay here and three, he must not tell anyone who Goranger or Japan's base is. Clear?"

"Clear sir," said Geki.

Geki tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Come on, I'll take you to your new place."

Black Cross Army…

Twenty packages were sealed containing four hundred boxes of food. Arsenic Mask snickered as the Zolders put them on the shelf.

"My Food Poisoning Plan is going well," said Arsenic Mask, "Four hundred boxes of Curry Rice and Ramen!"

"A perfect plan indeed," said the Fuehrer. He straightened his white cloak.

"Those Goranger are going to have a blast. The best part is we can send one in a delivery package to them. We can poison the Goranger!"

Kuro-Juuguujinn, the Black Cross Fuehrer laughed and said, "Japan will be gone forever!"

* * *

Goranger Central…

While the boy took a shower, the Goranger sat around with Edogawa and Juri, agent 007.

"Geki, are you serious?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah," said Geki, "He has no place to go to."

Sakura looked at him with a really weird look, "Why?"

"Because, I was just like that," said Geki.

Yuuji's eyes grew wide as he heard Geki's story.

"You see when I was little my parents gave up on me. They abandoned me and I was frail at the time. I was so desperate. I actually stole ramen and other food supplies to actually fill myself. The closest thing I had to a shower was a river. When I was 13, instead of living on the streets, I decided to recruit at EAGLE. I had to get away from living as a slum. Then, I met you guys," said Geki.

Sakura's eyes were tearing up, "That was so depressing! I feel so bad for you!"

Geki nodded. The little boy walked out in new clothes and he was fresh and clean.

"Thanks," said the little boy, "Uh, who are you guys?"

Edogawa shook the boy's hand, "I'm that chef you saw at SnackGon. I am Edogawa, commander of the Goranger Squad."

"I'm Juri. I am a waitress here at SnackGon and an agent!"

"I'm Yuuji, leader of the Goranger," said Yuuji.

"Ryo," said Ryo, "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kasumi. It's nice to see you!"

"I'm Sakura, you are going to love it here!"

"I'm Geki. I am sorry we haven't introduced each other. And who are you?"

"I'm Daichi," said the boy.

Geki shook Daichi's hand, "Nice to meet you Daichi."

Daichi nodded and looked at his friends.

"You know, thanks. I never had a home that I could call… home."

His eyes began to tear up. Geki hugged Daichi as he began to sob.

"There, there. It's okay," said Geki.

Suddenly, the alarm rang.

"What's that?" asked Daichi.

Geki pressed a couple of buttons. There was a person dead with box of curry open. Police officers turned around to check.

"Daichi, I want you to stay with Edogawa. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," said Geki.

Daichi nodded, "Okay, Geki."

Juri nodded, "I will send my brother to keep him company."

Yuuji looked at his teammates, "Susume, Goranger!"

The rangers walked toward the motorcycles. Sakura and Geki went on the Mido Machine. Yuuji got on the Aka Machine, and Ryo and Kasumi got on the Ao Machine. The rangers drove out of Snack Gon and drove over to Tokyo base. The Goranger drove to the scene. The police officers stood back as they entered. They began to go over the yellow line when a police officer stopped in front of them. The Goranger took out their ID cards.

"Goranger, sent to investigate," said Yuuji.

"Go ahead," said the officer.

Yuuji stepped over the line to check on this man. He was in his late forty's and he was wearing a business uniform. Due to the sun setting in the west, he must be coming home.

"How long was he like this?" asked Yuuji.

"From the looks of his eyes, he must've died about an hour ago. We don't know how he died, but when he died, there was a box open that was full of curry," said the officer.

"Curry?" asked Kasumi.

She took out rubber gloves and picked up the curry.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Geki.

"Yeah," said the officer.

"Geki, you're a scientist at the old Osaka base. I want you to find out what's in this curry!"

Geki nodded.

* * *

Black Cross Army…

"Sweet," said the Fuehrer, "The Goranger are going to like this present I made for them!"

It was a brown package sealed with the name to EAGLE.

"Arsenic Mask, I am pleased with your work! Now, let's poison the whole country! Let's get rid of the Goranger first!" said the Black Cross Fuehrer.

Arsenic Mask nodded with a smile behind the mask, "You got it!"

* * *

SnackGon…

Geki and Daichi were washing the dishes when suddenly, a man in white and was wearing black slacks came in to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Employees Only. May I help you?" asked Geki.

"Yeah, this was delivered to EAGLE from an unknown address. It's a gift for the Goranger. So, I thought I would send it to your general!"

"I will make sure immediately that he gets it," said Geki.

The man nodded and walked outside toward the exit. Geki turned to notice the curry package. He finished the dishes, well that was on his side.

"Daichi, continue washing the dishes. I need to investigate this curry," said Geki.

Daichi nodded, "Okay."

Geki ran to the lab. The lab was more technical than ordinary labs. They had the state of the art technology. He entered through the glass doors using a keycard that he has in his left pocket. He slid the card and the doors opened. He put the curry on the desk and activated the microscope that was next to it. He put an inch of it on the microscope and put on the slide. He looked in the eyepiece to notice rainbow like particles surrounding it.

"Alkaloid Arsenic," said Geki.

He put the box of curry that was being investigated in an isolated area, that way no one would touch it. He brought the box of curry back to the Goranger base. Sakura and Ryo looked at him with a smile and took the curry.

"I don't think you should eat it," said Geki.

Sakura took out a metal spoon from the table that was clean and pristine and scooped some of the curry on to a plate that Daichi washed. She dumped some on and ate it.

"Tastes good! Want more!" said Sakura.

Ryo looked at Sakura and he couldn't resist. He dumped some on another plate and sat down with Sakura and ate the curry. Suddenly, they felt sweat dripping from the top of their heads.

"I don't feel so good," said Ryo.

"Nor do I!" said Sakura.

They both fell on the floor, their hands were cold as ice and they were sweating constantly.

Geki dashed toward the intercom, "Edogawa, Medical Emergency!"

Edogawa came after a few minutes with medics. The medics checked for their pulses.

"Their barely alive," said the doctor.

Edogawa turned to Geki, "What was in that rice?"

"Alkaloid Arsenic, sir," said Geki, "But, I need to confirm it."

Edogawa nodded, "Come to the lab!"

They ran to the lab with the curry sample. Geki looked under the microscope.

"Identical," said Geki.

"Arsenic Mask, the last Mask Monster that destroyed one of the bases is behind this. The question is what's his next move?" asked Edogawa.

"Well, it's possible I can make an antidote for Ryo and Sakura. But, I need to bide time. Who knows what he's doing as this very minute!"

Edogawa nodded and turned to the intercom.

"Sanjou! Hino! Here NOW!" said Edogawa.

Yuuji and Kasumi dashed to the lab.

"What's up?" asked Yuuji.

"Yuuji, you got to find Arsenic Mask using the Variblume. Who knows what he's going to do next," said Edogawa.

"Why not Ryo and Sakura?" asked Kasumi.

"Those two took a huge dose of alkaloid arsenic. And if they don't get this antidote that I need to make this instant, they'll die!" said Geki.

Kasumi and Yuuji looked at each other and turned to Geki, "Please Geki, save them," said Kasumi.

"Goranger, Susume!" said Edogawa.

"Right!" said Yuuji.

They left the lab.

"I'll help you on this experiment. What do you need?" asked Edogawa.

"Spicy Herbs," said Geki.

"I'll get them Geki," said Edogawa.

* * *

Variblume…

Yuuji was sitting down with Kasumi piloting the flying fortress.

"Anything?" asked Kasumi.

"No, not yet," said Yuuji, he said as he watched the radar.

* * *

Black Cross Army…

Arsenic Mask was about to send Zolders to Tokyo, just to give them a sign of terror.

"Zolders, do my bidding and give the people curry!"

The Zolders nodded and disappeared with the packages.

* * *

Variblume…

Loud noises appeared in the Variblume as Yuuji Sanjou turns on the radar. He noticed ten yellow blimps standing one spot.

"Zolders are here," said Yuuji, "Any ideas?"

"We could hide the Variblume a couple of miles away from the city itself," said Kasumi.

"Good idea," said Yuuji.

The Variblume hid a couple miles away. The two Goranger turned to each other.

"We might as well henshin," said Kasumi, "Then go into disguise!"

"Right! Go!"

They transformed and went toward the city. They noticed a couple of Zolders coming up towards them.

"Ki Stunner!" yelled Kasumi.

She stunned the two Zolders and they fell down. They quickly grabbed the black suits and disguised themselves. The complete skin was just mechanical.

"Let's go," said Yuuji.

They ran toward the back of where they were serving the curry. It was located in an alley. All the people were getting money for their curry.

"Should we?" asked Kasumi.

"Not yet," said Yuuji.

Suddenly, a Zolder came by and looked at them. He was carrying masks and gave them to the two Goranger in disguise. The two of them wore the costumes and ran toward the place where they were selling it. One of them looked at Yuuji, who was under the Zolder costume with suspicion, but continued selling curry.

* * *

Medical Lab…

Ryo was shaking furiously. He couldn't stop it or control room. The ounce of that poison was afflicting bit by bit. Sakura also felt the same way. She was awake trying to fight it out. One of the doctors looked at Sakura. Her eyes looked weird. They were yellowish with a tint of red in them. She screamed in terror.

"Where the hell is that Goranger?" asked one of the doctors.

"He's still making the antidote," said the other doctor next to him.

* * *

Lab…

The herbs were mixed and there was a green liquid that was being contained in a small test tube. He took an eyedropper from the desk and ran toward the others.

"Let's go," said Edogawa.

"Right," said Geki.

* * *

Tokyo…

Arsenic Mask looked at the two that was selling the curry. One of the customers didn't want it and wanted it returned. When the Zolder did it, the Arsenic Mask pulled his head, which was a mask. It appeared to be Yuuji.

"Aka Ranger?"

Then the other mask was pulled revealing Kasumi.

"Zolders, kill everyone! Goranger's here!"

The two zolders pulled out their guns. Yuuji's quick hand grabbed the gun and pulled it out of his hands. Shooting both the Zolders in the chest! The Zolders fell down, squirming.

"Let's go," said Yuuji.

When they left the alley, more Zolders came toward them.

"Not good," said Yuuji.

"Let's do it," said Kasumi, "Ki Stunner!"

"Aka Sword!" said Yuuji.

The two rangers began rampaging through. Yuuji slaughtered the Zolders using his sword. He kicked the Zolder behind him with his foot and used a roundhouse kick toward the face.

Kasumi pulled out her Ki Stunner and stunned the Zolders with her stunner weapon. She used a spinning hook kick to the neck, knocking them out. She jumped over them and stunned each one. She punched one of them in the chest and grabbed one of them. She threw the Zolder toward the others.

* * *

Medical Lab…

Sakura stopped shaking for the moment, she groaned as she kept shivering. Geki went over to her.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"Yeah, but I won't be for long," she said softly. She noticed an eyedropper full with green fluid.

"What's that? Mask Monster blood?" asked Sakura.

Geki chuckled, "I see you have your sarcasm back. This is an antidote and I'm going to drop this down your throat. You will need to swallow it."

Sakura nodded. She was however white as a ghost. She opened her mouth, and the green fluid went in. Suddenly, she began to shake again. But, it stopped. Her skin turned back to her original color and her eyes opened up to reveal the normal white eyeball.

"Wow," said Sakura. She turned toward Ryo who was shaking vigorously.

"How bad is he?" asked Geki.

"You better give him the potion now or he isn't going to live for long!" said the doctor.

Geki walked carefully toward him and opened his mouth. The doctor held his mouth still as he gave Ryo a dose of his antidote. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and he turned back to normal.

"Whoa," said Ryo, "What was in that curry?"

"Alkaloid Arsenic," said Geki, "Speaking of Arsenic, we better help Kasumi and Yuuji! NOW!"

Sakura and Ryo got out of the beds and ran outside.

"GO!"

They transformed and used the jetpacks on their belts. They landed where Yuuji and Kasumi were.

"About time," said Yuuji.

The five rangers flipped over the Zolders. Arsenic Mask who was coming toward them looked at the five rangers in surprised that they were still alive.

"Crap, my plan failed!" said Arsenic Mask.

The rangers began to do their pose.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"We are known as Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

The Zolders came toward them and the Goranger took out their weapons. Yuuji slashed each one that came toward him. He kicked one with a gun and slaughtered him. He did a round house kick and then a spinning hookick on all of the Zolders trying to stop him. He slaughtered each one with his sword.

Ryo jumped up and punched him in the face. He kicked the other Zolder behind him. He jumped up and used the Ao Bow.

"Multiple Shoot!"

The arrows shot each Zolder. The Zolders died instantly without hesitation.

Kasumi kept shooting them with her Ki Stunner. She punched one of them in the face. She pressed the button from Stun to Kill and shot all the Zolders. The Zolders blew up.

Sakura smacked each one of the Zolders with her Momo Rod. She smacked each one and stabbed the other one in the face. She ran to get cover. She took out her small red heart earring from her helmet.

"Earring Bomb!"

The bomb was thrown and the Zolders blew up.

However, Geki shot Arsenic Mask in the arm. The Arsenic Mask took out a gas gun.

"This is what the other Mask Monsters never had, a Gas Gun!"

Green gas came out, making the Goranger fall to the ground. The gas was so thick that now was his chance to get away.

"Oh, no!" said Geki, "I think it's time to give this mask monster his own poison. Who's with me?"

"Right," said the Goranger.

Yuuji turned to Sakura, "Goranger Storm!"

Sakura nodded, "Okay!"

She took out a white ball and the rangers posed. The Arsenic Mask kept running. Sakura began to kick it. She kicked it hard toward Kasumi then it was toward Ryo and then it was Yuuji. He kicked really hard to Geki. Geki began to kick the ball.

"Gas Ball!"

The green gas ball pegged Arsenic Mask making the mask monster explode. The Goranger cheered after another successful victory.

* * *

Goranger Central…

Ryo poured five glasses of champagne and gave it to the others.

"Finally, we defeated the Mask Monsters," said Ryo.

"Yeah," said Yuuji.

"We finally avenged our comrades," said Sakura.

"Definitely," said Geki.

"To our friends!" said Kasumi.

Suddenly, Edogawa turned toward them as he entered the room.

"What is this?" asked Edogawa, "A party?"

"Uh… yeah?" said Ryo, "Sir?!"

Edogawa breathed in from his nostrils.

"The Black Cross Army now knows that you are going to be really tough to destroy. You destroyed five monsters in a row! He will send reinforcements!"

The Goranger looked at each other and then looked at Edogawa.

"Trust me, victory isn't over until the Black Cross Army is defeated!" said Edogawa.

TBC…

* * *

**A bomb threat infected the whole entire country. The Goranger must face this new squad of mask monsters. The Bomber Mask is after Yuuji! Can Ryo, Sakura, Kasumi and Geki rescue him before the Bomber Mask actually does more damage? Find out on Episode 6: Goranger: The Nuclear Bomb Threat**


	7. Episode 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been writing another story. Anyway, please read this chapter. I am letting you know that in Goranger Episode 6, it was supposed to be a movie, but due to the duration of the episode, it wasn't considered to go on the silver screen. However, the movie of Goranger appeared around between Episodes 46 and 54, but that's a guess. So, please read the next chapter.

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger is from Toei © 1975-1977 and I don't own it. Also, the general mask monster and Captain Jack Sparrow are two different people with the same name, so just to be safe, I don't own POTC.

* * *

**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson solar_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Receiver to the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One has requested_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_The blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_The yellow clouds of the sand in the town which coils_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_The five soldiers of the cheeks of the pink_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Blowing the green wind of tomorrow_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_G-G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Into the combination with the five powers to one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_The team shouts in victory_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 6: THE NUCLEAR BOMB THREAT! GORANGER THE MOVIE

* * *

**

Black Cross Army Base…

A man in a pirate suit walked in with his new monsters and Zolders. As he walked he was drinking a bottle of rum from the Caribbean. He was wearing a brown hat, and a black eye patch over his skeleton mask.

"General Pirate Mask Sparrow, at your service!"

Kuro-Juugujinn, the Fuehrer of the Black Cross, straightened his white cloak and walked swiftly down the stairs to meet him.

"Why it's been a long time. You captured the Caribbean," said the mask monster.

"Yes. With the help of these!" he said.

He showed his 5 mask monsters. One was wearing a bomb suit with a bomb mask.

"Bomberman Mask, he blew up the villages!"

The mask monster next to him was wearing a black cloak and a mask that looks like a witch with green marks and dots on her.

"The Poison Witch Mask. She is famous for poisoning the army of the western Caribbean."

The next monster was wearing a blue coat with a white shirt. He was wearing black jeans and carried a gun. His mask looked like a dead rotten cowboy with a brown hat.

"The Gunslinger Mask. He is famous for the massacre that killed all who rebelled against us!"

The next mask monster was wearing a green suit with white boots. His metallic armor suited him well with a black face like mask.

"This is the Boxer Mask. Unfortunately, his metallic fists do the talking. He can pretty much punch through people and demolish a whole building in seconds without getting hit!"

Finally, there was a monster that was wearing a cannon on his head with greenish eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black AK-47 strapped around his neck, but however there were cannon bullets strapped to his body.

"He's known as the Cannon Mask. He's great for destroying the Eastern Caribbean. WITH ONLY one bullet!" said the general himself.

"All these monsters have great power to destroy the people who rebelled against us. Who are the ones that we must destroy?" asked the general.

One of Kuro's soldiers turned on the channel to show five people dressed in red, blue, yellow, pink and green.

"The Secret Task Force Goranger!" said Kuro-Juguujin, "Two months ago, my five monsters of Japan destroyed the bases in Japan. However, five survived the attack. By the help of Kenpachi Edogawa, commander of EAGLE, these five soldiers put on the suits to defeat my mask monsters. Their team attack, Goranger Storm, is legendary. Each one of them kicked my monsters and destroyed them," said the Fuehrer.

"How will you destroy them if you have no general?" he asked.

"That's why I summoned you and your monsters. I am here to wreak havoc. You all know that the Black Cross Army is here to not only destroy the world, but to take it over OUR way. After all, we are known as terrorists. Am I right?" he asked.

The general nodded and so did his mask monsters.

"General, pick your monster!" said the Fuehrer.

He looked at the man in black.

"Bomberman Mask!" said the general, "I have a plan to destroy Japan. With the help of Bomberman's bombs I am going to blow up the country. I will send bombs to an office building and the Zolders can shoot everybody there, after that I will wire this hot baby to explode for a warning shot. Then KABOOM! The building collapses and we threaten the people of a nuclear bomb! We have work to do!"

* * *

It was all quiet in the Goranger Hangar. Ryo, the Ao Ranger flew around the Variblune, cleaning the Variblume. It was due for a good scrubbing anyway.

"My Variblume," he said, "My sweet Variblume."

He kept humming to himself as he scrubbed the car. In the meantime, Yuuji walked as he heard him hum about the Variblume.

"So, Ryo, what are you doing?" asked Yuuji.

"Cleaning the Variblume," said Ryo.

"You know that's going to take you all day to do?" asked Yuuji.

Ryo looked at him with a weird look, "Come on Yuuji. Nothing happened yet!"

Suddenly, Edogawa's voice appeared in the loud speaker, "Goranger to control center!"

The two rangers immediately ran into Goranger Central with the other three Goranger next to them.

"Cleaning the Variblume?" asked Geki.

Ryo put the basket of water on the table with his soap sponge and quickly transformed out of his suit before Edogawa walked into the control center. Suddenly, Edogawa walked in the room with a look of concern on his face. He pressed the button to reveal a person in a pirate suit but he has a skeleton mask with a black eye patch and wearing a brown hat.

"The Black Cross Army recruited a new general. General Pirate Mask Sparrow! He transferred from the Caribbean base of the Black Cross Army!" said Edogawa.

"I thought the main headquarters was Japan," said Kasumi.

"It is. But, they expanded. All of the armed forces are fighting them all over the planet as we speak right now," said Edogawa. He sat down and sighed, "We're the only ones that have been putting up a good fight. Everybody on the planet, even the Black Cross Army found out we destroyed 5 of their mask monsters and there are plenty more to go!"

Yuuji nodded, "Technically, there's a change of events on this planet. We've started a war that could last for years."

"However, this war is not yet over. It just started," said Edogawa.

"True," said Geki.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They quickly got out just incase it was their base to notice the office building next to them exploded and collapsed. Edogawa sent them to investigate. The Zolders arrived and began to shoot the Goranger. Yuuji took one of their guns and pulled the trigger. He shot the Zolders that were coming towards him. He kicked the Zolder coming up in the face and smacked him with the rifle end of the gun. He flipped and punched the other Zolder coming towards him. Ryo decked the other Zolder that came from the left. He turned to notice another Zolder. He squeezed his hand and flipped him up and over. He quickly grabbed his machete and slashed the others. Then it was Kasumi's turn. She climbed on the pole and swung around. She kicked them from either side as she kept swinging. She even pulled one of their machine guns and began to shoot them until she ran out of bullets. Then, she began smacking the Zolders with the rifle end. Sakura took out one of her earrings and threw it to the Zolder. The Zolders behind him exploded. She smacked the other person with the machete and slaughtered him. Geki stabbed the others with the mini knives. He flipped up and kicked them. Suddenly, there was an explosion that made the Goranger fall on the ground. They noticed five mask monsters and a general.

"I'm General Pirate Mask Sparrow of the Caribbean. If I were you mates, I would surrender to the Black Cross Army!"

"The Black Cross Army?" asked Geki, "We're protecting Japan and the world. Not, killing the world!"

"Attack!" said the general.

Cannon Mask shot a huge bullet at them making the ground explode. But, they noticed that the people turned into Goranger.

"Goranger, nice to meet you," said Poison Witch Mask.

"Huh?" asked Ryo.

"I'm Bomberman Mask!"

"Poison Witch Mask!"

"Cannon Mask!"

"Gunslinger Mask!"

"Boxer Mask!"

"We are the five monsters from the Caribbean. We destroyed the Caribbean and now we will destroy Japan!" said General Sparrow.

"You can forget it!" said Kasumi.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"The five of us are known as the Secret Task Force Goranger!"

"Attack!" said the general.

Each Goranger took on a monster. Yuuji against the Bomberman Mask, then there is Ryo with the Poison Witch. Then there was Kasumi and the Gunslinger, Sakura and the Boxer Mask and finally Geki versus the Cannon Mask.

"We are a lot tougher than your five mask monsters!" said Bomberman Mask, "Explosive Bomb!"

He threw a black bomb at the ground causing Yuuji to fall backwards. He took out his mask and a red sword appeared.

"Aka Sword!"

Bomberman kept throwing bombs and he kept blocking them with his sword. Yuuji jumped up and slashed him, but it didn't do that much damage. He punched Yuuji and slaughtered him. Yuuji fell backwards and hit the sandy dirt. His suit had a line with blood dripping from the skin. Ryo ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryo.

Yuuji slumped and fell on the dirt turning back into Yuuji. The other four rangers finished attacking the Zolders and jumped to get Yuuji back as his body was being dragged by Bomberman Mask. Kasumi shot him with her Ki Stunner and he fell a little bit.

"Like I am going to give him up!" said the Bomberman Mask. He threw a couple of bombs making the rangers fall to the ground. They landed on the dirt as Bomberman Mask laughed. He disappeared into the sky with Yuuji on his shoulder. The smoke cleared and the Goranger suits that the four Goranger wore disappeared, revealing their true selves. They crawled out of the huge explosion. They were both bleeding from the face down. Their clothes were ripped and dirty. Ryo got up and brushed the dirt off and squirmed in pain. He fell down and hit the dirt. The Goranger helped him up as they went back to Goranger Central…

* * *

_(commercial break)  
_

_(commercial ends)

* * *

_

Goranger Central…

A couple of hours later, Ryo was wearing nothing but blue boxers and a sling on his right arm. Sakura looked at him as he got up, trying to relax as he came up, noticing the others were all hurt too.

"Are you all okay?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "Are you?"

"Shaken. But not stirred!" said Ryo, "But, they took Yuuji!"

"I know," said Sakura, "We'll get him back!"

Ryo took Sakura's injured hand and held it, "Are you sure?"

"I know I'm sure," she said.

Geki and Kasumi looked at each other and then looked at the Goranger, "But what does the Fuehrer want with Yuuji?"

"Exactly what I want to know," asked Ryo.

"Well, I know for one reason and one reason only. They want to get rid of us. One by one," said Sakura.

"True," said Geki.

"It's a possibility," said Kasumi.

"Then, let's go," said Geki.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"Sorry Geki, you can't go anywhere until your injuries are healed!"

Edogawa walked toward them, "Apparently, I have something to say to you. Some of you have used the new weapons previously. I think it was Ryo that used them. Besides, him, I have given you a new set of weapons. Ryo, you have the Ao Puncher! They are a set of boxing gloves. Kasumi, you have the Ki Slinger, it's a laser gun with a sling-shot. Sakura, you have the Momo Darts. Even though the Earring Bombs are effective and the Momo Rod that is also good. Your Momo Darts will be contained in two pink gloves. Use these gloves, and a couple of darts will pop out, causing the enemy to explode. And for you Geki, the weapon you will now obtain is known as the Midorang. Throw the boomerang and you will damage a lot of Zolders and possibly the new mask monster. And for Yuuji, he will get the Aka Pistol. Well, if he knows how to use one!"

"What about our Goranger Storm technique?" asked Sakura.

"You aren't ready for an upgrade just yet," said Edogawa.

* * *

Unknown Location…

Yuuji instantly woke up in a dark room. He heard whimpering and many voices. He heard a baby scream and a mother trying to calm it down. He tried to get up, but he was shackled in chains. He heard the door open to notice a familiar face. The Bomberman Mask turned on the lights. He walked to Yuuji with a sword to his neck.

"Try anything, and I will blow this place sky high with everyone in it!" he said.

Yuuji nodded in response. They immediately left the location. He turned around to notice little boys and girls with teenagers all around them sitting on the floor looking at him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Yuuji," said Yuuji in response.

The teenage girl who was no more than 17 walked toward him, "I'm Sara."

Yuuji noticed that she had blonde hair with dark blue eyes that are like hardened sapphires. She was wearing a green shirt and was wearing blue shorts.

"You're a tourist aren't you?" asked Yuuji.

"Why yes. I came from America to study Japanese. Only, when I arrived here, I was taken away by that bomb mask person!" said Sara.

"Oh," said Yuuji.

"Well, yeah. He said that he wanted to use us in his experiment to blow up the world kind of thing," she said, "I am really scared!"

She began to tear and then after a minute, she began to sob. Yuuji wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay," he said, "It's okay. I'll find a way. He's only after me!"

She looked at him, "Why you?"

He gave her a white slip in Japanese writing.

"You're part of EAGLE?" asked Sara.

"Yeah. The Bomberman Mask is one of the monsters of the Black Cross Army. They are an international terrorist group planning to destroy the world. Our goal in EAGLE is to protect the innocent and destroy the evil," said Yuuji.

"Destroy? Like the Goranger?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," he said, trying not to reveal anything more.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from his pocket.

"Yeah?" asked Yuuji.

"**Yuuji, where the hell are you?"  
**

By the sound of her voice, it was Kasumi.

"I'm in an unknown location with a couple of kids and teenagers. Can you find me on your coordinates?"

"**We'll see," **said Geki.

Yuuji turned off the communicator just in time. The door barged open and the General came by with a grenade launcher.

"All right! All of you outside now!" said General Pirate Mask Sparrow, "MOVE!"

Everybody was being forced out of the cell and they ran up the stairs into a deserted area. It looked like they were southwest of Tokyo. Suddenly, the Pirate took out the machine gun and pulled the bolt.

"Aka Ranger. Get up here!"

The Bomberman Mask threw Yuuji in the desert.

"Aka Ranger?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," said the Bomberman Mask, "He's a Goranger!"

"Goranger?" asked Sara.

* * *

Goranger Central…

After finding his coordinates, the four Goranger went into the Variblume. Ryo and Kasumi jumped in the pilot seats while Sakura and Geki took their normal positions.

"Okay, let's get them!" said Ryo.

Sakura turned to Ryo, "I think you should be in bed. We can take it!"

The others nodded.

"Nonsense. I'm second-in-command of this team. I'm going whether I have an injured arm or not. So, let's go!" said Ryo.

Kasumi set the coordinates and the Variblume began to speed up, and go through it's hatch to rescue Yuuji.

* * *

Outside of Tokyo…

Yuuji was thrown to the ground and landed on the dirt. The Zolders picked him up and now this was the real deal. Instead of tormenting with the machine gun, it was the shotgun.

"Any last words?" asked the general

"Uh, let me think about and I will get back to you!" said Yuuji.

Suddenly, they heard the engines from above. The general turned around to notice a red flying fortress with a bear like nose at the front.

"Yes!" said Yuuji.

"Please tell me that's not the cavalry," said the general.

"It is," said the Mask monster.

"I SAID DON'T DAMN IT!"

Suddenly, Yuuji took the shotgun and shot the general in the stomach. He shot Bomberman Mask in the face and shot the other Zolders with machine guns. He went to Sara with warning.

"Get everyone out!" said Yuuji.

"Right!" said Sara.

The teenagers and kids ran out. But, the Variblume landed right behind Yuuji. The four Goranger came out of the fortress and went behind Yuuji.

"General Pirate Mask Sparrow!" said Yuuji, "You lose! Ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"GO!"

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"We are known as Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

The Pirate Mask summoned the Bomberman Mask.

"Since the Zolders are gone. I will just send Bomberman Mask. I'm leaving!" groaned the general.

"Yuuji, we got new weapons. Let's use them! I think you have the Aka Pistol!" said Sakura.

"Okay, Aka Pistol!"

A red gun came out of his mask and it looked like a Desert Eagle gun.

"Ao Puncher!"

The same blue boxing gloves attached to Ryo's hands.

"Ki Slinger!"

A yellow slingshot appeared in Kasumi's hands.

"Momo Darts!"

Pink gloves appeared on Sakura's hands.

"Midorang!"

A green boomerang was being held in Geki's left hand.

"Aka Shot!" yelled Yuuji.

A red shotgun shell came out of it. It hit him where the shotgun bullet hit him. The Bomberman Mask flinched and rolled on the ground.

"His weakness is the face!" said Kasumi, "Finally! Let's get them!"

Ryo jumped up and punched the mask monster in the face. Kasumi pulled out a yellow ball and aimed at his face with a sling shot. An explosion appeared and it damaged the mask monster's face even more. He threw more bombs, but the rangers dodged them.

"I can't see!" said the Mask Monster.

"Don't worry. You won't Mido Slice!" said Geki as he threw his Midorang.

The Midorang slaughtered the Bomberman Mask.

"Momo Darts!" said Sakura.

Red darts came out of her gloves and the shooting began. The Bomberman Mask's face exploded, revealing nothing but his body.

"Okay, let's use Goranger Storm and finish off this bomb!" said Yuuji.

"Right!" said Sakura.

The ball appeared in her hands as the rangers posed. The five rangers stood in a line as the mask monster ran in circles.

"Mido!"

It was kicked to Geki, he hit the ball with his head and went to Kasumi.

"Ki!"

Kasumi blocked it with her chest and kicked it toward Ryo.

"Ao!"

Ryo caught the ball and put it on the floor.

"You're turn Aka!"

"Right!" said Yuuji. He flew and flipped in the air.

"Goranger Storm, Bomb Blaze!"

The ball turned into a bomb and it hit the monster, the monster scrambled as he finally took off the bomb and threw it on the floor, making the mask monster explode.

* * *

Goranger Central…

"I finally can relax," said Yuuji, after drinking his last cup of tea.

He slept on the couch and read the paper, until he heard a phone ring coming from the living room.

"Who could that be?" asked Yuuji. He picked up the phone.

"Moushi-Moushi!" said Yuuji, "Sara?"

TBC…

**Next, a survivor of an attack of Nagasaki makes the Goranger investigate on what's going on. They noticed who else? The Poison Witch Mask. Find out NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**


	8. Episode 7

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. I forgot that there shouldn't have been a commercial break, it was a movie episode. How funny…

And for reminders, there are THREE TEAM ATTACKS, **Goranger Storm, Goranger Storm: New Power and Goranger Hurricane. **Goranger Storm and New Power is used with a soccer ball. Hurricane is the football. Not to be in a crabby mood, but this is the last time I'm saying this.

* * *

You pretty much know that I don't own the story by now, so… 

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson sun_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Receiving the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One wishes for_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_A blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_The yellow dust_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_Swirls into town_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_Pink faces to the five warriors_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_Go! G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Five powers are united with one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_Shouting out for victory_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)_

**EPISODE 7: THE POISONOUS WITCH OF THE WEST! THE POISON MISSILE SCHEME**

* * *

Black Cross Army…

The Black Cross Fuehrer walked around in a circle, wondering what will happen next. The General's plan was going perfectly as planned. The new Lektor 5000 and it's not the James Bond Lektor. THE Lektor to program missiles to destroy evil and since the Kuro-Juugujinn doesn't want that to happen, he will take the Lektor to destroy the world.

Boxer Mask walked toward him.

"He captured them, what should we do?"

"Nothing. The general will ask the questions. We brought them to a secret warehouse in Kyoto," said the Fuehrer, "I might as well call the other generals to see how are job of taking over the planet is doing."

Cannon Mask nodded as he walked in the main room, "What is the plan anyway?"

"Well, I am not sure where the other mask monsters are, but the Poison Witch Mask is supposed to destroy the Goranger and Japan. With that new Lektor, we don't need the other mask generals. We can use these missiles to destroy the world! If we get this device, everyone will fall to the Black Cross Army of Terrorism!"

The Poisonous Witch Mask walked toward the Fuehrer with great news.

"The poison chemicals to put in those rockets are ready to go!" she said.

Boxer Mask looked at her, "Witch, you haven't lost your personality since we left the Caribbean!"

The Zolder behind him pulled the trigger and the Boxer Mask ran around in pain.

"Anyway, go and defeat the Goranger! But, first I want you to take a couple of people and hold them hostage!"

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Kyoto. Flashes of white light appeared in the sky. A booming sound occurred in the sky, summoning a storm. Rain appeared from the sky, hitting the grassland areas. In the meantime in an underground warehouse, a couple of men dressed in army suits were tied to chairs. General Pirate Mask Sparrow walked toward them. They were struggling to get out but the mask general laughed and kicked one of them in the legs.

"You guys are weak," he said, "Real weak!"

One of them tried to get free, but the general mask monster himself pushed him with full force toward the wall.

"DON'T RESIST!" he yelled.

He took one of the Zolder's guns and pulled the trigger. The soldier died.

"Let that be a warning to all of you. Don't mess with the Black Cross Army!" said one of them.

Suddenly, an earring appeared and landed on the floor. It exploded. The Pirate Mask cringed as the smoke filled the room. He noticed that there were people wearing multi-colored suits.

"I should have known. You!" he yelled.

"Listen," said Yuuji, "Give it up! You can't win!"

"Try me," said the mask monster.

Yuuji took out the Aka Pistol and shot the light panel, causing it to crash on the monster. Yuuji jumped up and landed behind them.

"Aka Sword!"

He freed the prisoners. The Zolders armed their weapons and shot them. He aimed at the last person, but was stabbed in the arrow.

"Let him go!"

Ryo aimed his bow at the Pirate Mask Monster. He grinned as he punched him in the face and grabbed him by the neck.

"Oh please, come on!"

He ran off and disappeared.

Yuuji looked at his teammates with weird looks of concern and turned to the guy. The guy looked like he was 20. He wore a green shirt and green army pants. He has black hair, with brown eyes and he was carrying a Swiss-army knife, that was broken in half and his boots were all torn.

"You okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said.

He got up and brushed himself off, "Thanks for rescuing me."

He turned around to notice his friends that were dead.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, yeah," he said.

"That's not what I mean? You're upset aren't you?" she asked.

The man knelt down and took one of the dead man's dogtags, "It's my fault! I didn't know that the Black Cross Army would come and bomb the base from Nagasaki. That Pirate really knew what he was doing."

Sakura, who wasn't ready to play psychologist pulled him by the ear.

"I would want to hear your problems, I really wish I could right now. But, we have major things to deal with. Like why was he there? Do you know anything?"

"Well," he said, "Possibly, I don't know. He was looking for some Lektor!"

"Lektor? Like the new Lektor 5000 released to EAGLE to bomb the Black Cross?" asked Geki.

He nodded, "We think they are going to use the Lektor to bomb Japan. It's not like one of those bombs like in World War II. They're A-A Missiles."

"A-A?" asked Kasumi.

"Heat seeking air missiles," said Sakura.

"Heat seeking?" asked Ryo.

"Well, yeah. Heat seeking," said Sakura.

Yuuji shook his head, "We better tell Edogawa about this. Come on,"

No sooner they left, the guy looked at them, "WAIT! YOU KNOW KENPACHI EDOGAWA?"

Yuuji stopped the motorcycle, "How do you know? Private?"

"He's my uncle," he said.

Yuuji rolled his eyes underneath his helmet.

"Hop on," he said.

* * *

They drove for an hour, back to Tokyo.

"This is the place," said Yuuji.

"This is Goranger Central!" said the soldier himself.

Edogawa walked inside to notice a familiar face.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, "Oh my god!"

They hugged each other, "You looked like you've been in a fight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "Goranger saved me from that general mask monster!"

Edogawa looked at Yuuji, "What is he talking about?"

Yuuji sighed, "Edogawa, they're looking for that Lektor in the Nagasaki base. These guys were captured and were brought back to a warehouse in Kyoto. His friends are dead."

Edogawa nodded, "Well, Sasuke, we'll talk about this later. In the meantime, we must investigate. Yuuji, go with Sasuke to Nagasaki and bring Sakura along. She is an expert on explosives. Maybe, you guys can learn a thing or two."

"Yes sir," said Yuuji.

"Yes uncle," said Sasuke, but Yuuji nudged Sasuke in the stomach with his elbow, "I mean… sir!"

"That's better," said Edogawa.

* * *

The two Goranger and Sasuke got on the Mazda RX-7 and drove toward Nagasaki base to learn about this Lektor.

The general however wasn't impressed.

"Okay," he said, "The Lektor is something we plan to use to destroy the Black Cross Headquarters. But, from what I heard they were planning to use our technology to destroy the world. Private Edogawa, when I heard you were captured, I was afraid that you would tell. You kept your ground. I should promote you."

Yuuji nodded, "Sir?"

"Yes, Captain Sanjou?" asked General Hipachi, general of the base.

"What's inside one of the missiles?" asked Yuuji.

"Well, inside you could put Poison Gas, Mustard Gas, Nuclear Power, Atomic Power and Radiation Power. If you put all of them together, you could destroy all life," he said.

Yuuji turned to Sakura.

"So, technically, the Lektor is a doomsday weapon to destroy the army. But, if it's used against us, we could destroy the whole world," said Hipachi.

Sakura nodded, "If I know you correctly, I think you have gone mad."

"What do you mean? Lieutenant Masake?" asked Hipachi.

"If you shoot something that vital, it could destroy the atmosphere!" said Sakura.

The general laughed, "Oh dear, what's more important? Peace or War?"

"Peace. But-," she said, but the general cut him off.

"That's it!" he yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened as he heard him bark at him. She looked down at the tiled floor.

"You three are dismissed," he said.

Yuuji, Sasuke and Sakura left the building and walked back to the Mazda.

"Why me? I should've not said a word," she said.

"Uh, Sakura. It's okay," said Sasuke.

"Then again, I never liked that general anyway. Humph!" she said as she got in the passenger seat.

When Yuuji closed the door and started the engine, he began to ask questions that could upset Sakura with ease.

"You and the general must have a long history," said Yuuji.

"Oh yeah, me and him go way back. But, I can't stand him," said Sakura, "So rebellious, so mean, yet I kind of… no I don't."

"Have a crush on a superior officer?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, yeah. He was just like… like my fiancé, but worse," she said.

Yuuji and Sasuke looked puzzled.

"He was just like that. When he heard about me and the captain going out, he beat me up so hard. It's hard to find out your superior officer is still living. How the heck did he get back to work when he should've been in jail?" she yelled.

"Continue," said Yuuji.

"The captain, my fiancé worked at the Hokkaido Base. He knew I loved horses. I was transferred there and I slept with him there ever since. It was right before the wedding day that his life was taken away by the Black Cross Army. I felt upset and terrible. But, I also had to run from the base until I met you," said Sakura.

Yuuji nodded, "Well, gladly enough you found me and the others. Otherwise, you would be out in the open getting your head shot!"

Sakura smiled as they pulled up to a red light. She put her hand on top of Yuuji's hand.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," said Yuuji.

Sasuke decided to be so funny and began to chime in, "Yuuji and Sakura sitting in the tree, KISSING! First comes love, and then comes-!"

SMACK!

Sakura smacked Sasuke in the face.

"Shut… Up!" she said.

The light turned the green and the Goranger and Sasuke continued toward the base when suddenly they see a mask monster in the sky with a broomstick, releasing gas. Poisonous Gas and it was just in time too. The Goranger got into their base and warned the others.

"GUYS!" yelled Yuuji.

"What is it?" asked Ryo.

"I saw Poisonous smoke come from the air," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Geki.

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"Let's go!" said Kasumi, "The Mask Monster is in Tokyo Park! I suggest we fly there by Variblume!"

"Let's go," said Sakura.

The Goranger left to the hangar.

_(Goranger appear on the screen, commercial break)

* * *

_

_(The Variblume appears)  
_

In the Variblume, Ryo and Kasumi followed the Poisonous Witch Mask with the help of the other Goranger to notice that they were at that same warehouse.

"This is really weird," said Sakura.

Suddenly, a mini explosion occurred, making the rangers go backwards.

"Who's there?" yelled Yuuji.

Suddenly, the Poison Witch Mask arrived with a bunch of Zolders.

"Zolders, keep them busy while I work on my master plan!"

Sakura, not willing to wait threw an earring bomb making them explode.

"You got to do better than that!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the general arrived and grabbed Sakura, "Momo Ranger. You have a lot to learn! Let's leave!"

They disappeared.

"SAKURA!" yelled Ryo.

"NO!" yelled Yuuji.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know," said Yuuji.

Ryo turned around and grabbed Yuuji by the neck of his shirt.

"WELL, THINK DAMN IT! THINK!" he yelled.

Yuuji pushed him away and threw him on the floor. Kasumi quickly ran off and stopped them.

"Will you two stop?" asked Kasumi.

The two Goranger stopped fighting. Silence has occurred between the Aka Ranger and the Ao Ranger of the Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Yuuji looked at his team and walked away from them, regretting everything that happened.

* * *

He walked toward base by himself, in disgrace. The rainstorm soaked his Goranger suit as he continued his trek. He sat down on one of the benches, with regret. He was thinking of what was going to happen when suddenly a familiar voice, made him stand up.

"Yuuji,"the voice said.

It was Kasumi. He stood up and turned around to notice that she was drenched in the rain as well with bated breath. She sat down next to him with a smile.

"Hey, we'll get her back," she said, "We always do."

Yuuji nodded, "Possibly."

She rubbed his back, "Before someone sees you, I think it's best that you transform back!"

Yuuji's suit disappeared when suddenly, they heard beeping from their wrist communicators.

"Aka Ranger," he said.

"Sakura is held at the Tokyo Warehouse. We're coming, stay put. You are right next to the location," said Ryo.

Yuuji and Kasumi looked at each other and ran toward next store when suddenly the other two rangers arrived by foot.

"About time," said Yuuji.

"Let's go," said Geki.

The Goranger kicked the door open to notice Zolders coming from in front of them. Ryo threw them down and kicked one of them in the chest. Geki climbed on a pole and kicked the other two Zolders that came from them. Kasumi and Yuuji kept running dodging their attacks, not giving a damn as they tried to save their Momo Ranger, Sakura.

When they got there, her mouth was taped and the ropes were so tight that her arms and legs lost circulation. She could finally breathe.

"Listen, the Nagasaki Base has been invaded right now. The Poison Witch Mask stole the Lektor! The rockets will be filled with poison gas!"

"I am beginning not to like the sound of this!" said Yuuji.

"There's a bomb that's going to go off any moment. We'll die in like thirty seconds!"

Sakura, Yuuji and Kasumi both dashed to the front entrance. Ryo and Geki followed as they both ran out of the warehouse. Suddenly, an explosion occurred destroying the rest of the warehouse and whoever was inside it.

"Sakura… you were saying?" asked Yuuji.

"If the rockets hit the ground, they will destroy Japan and all life on it!"

"We better go!" said Kasumi.

"Right! GO!"

The five rangers transformed into Goranger and flew on their rockets toward Poison Witch Mask's location.

* * *

Outside of Tokyo…

Witch Mask snickered as she began to press the Lektor button.

"You know, this wasn't such a bad idea after… Oh, crud!"

The Goranger landed from the sky.

"You know, you have a lot of NERVE trying to mess with us. Now, you will pay!"

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"The five of us are known as Goranger!"

The Poison Witch Mask took out her broom. She whacked them with her powerful smacks. Sakura dodged them and kicked the Lektor out of her hands. She punched the mask monster in the face.

"Momo Darts!"

Explosions occurred all over Poison Witch's body. The other Goranger attacked the Zolders with their original weapons. Sakura threw her down on the ground.

"Momo Rod! SMACK!"

She smacked the Witch Mask. The Goranger ran toward each other.

"I think it's time for Goranger Storm!" said Yuuji.

A/N: Goranger Hurricane won't come until later.

"Got it!" said Sakura.

She took out a white soccer ball.

"Goranger Storm! READY!"

The Goranger took their respective positions.

"Mido!"

She kicked it in the air. Geki used his head on the ball.

"Ki!"

The ball came toward Kasumi as she smacked it with her arm.

"Ao!"

The ball was stopped by Ryo.

"Aka, Ready!"

Yuuji flew in the air as the ball was thrown.

"Goranger Storm! Poison Rocket!"

The ball turned into a green rocket.

The rocket landed next to her and poison filled the air.

"Too much!" she yelled.

She bent down to open it when suddenly it exploded.

* * *

Goranger Central…

The Lektor was returned to Nagasaki, under experiment and tests only. Sakura sat down on the couch to watch the news.

"A Sentai once again destroyed another monster from the Black Cross Army. This monster was supposed to bring terror and destruction by poison bombs."

She turned off the TV and noticed Yuuji walk inside wearing a white robe.

"What's up?" asked Sakura.

"Tired," said Yuuji, "Want to watch TV!"

"Okay," said Sakura.

TBC…

**Ryo gets challenged by the famous Boxer Mask. What will happen? Find out on Episode 8: Boxer Mask vs Ryo! The Showdown! **

**Also, I have a question for you. Person who wins this wins a Goranger Storyline. What are the original weapons of the Goranger? **


	9. Episode 8

**A/N: Thank you for your fabulous reviews. Okay, to the next chapter! If the plot is confusing, I am really sorry! **

**Oh and RyoTheSayian won the quiz, because he was the only one that got more than 50 percent of the answers right:**

**Original Weapons were the Red Whip, Blue Bow, Yellow Stick, Pink Earring Bombs, and the Green Boomerang (Greenmerang)**

**He won a Goranger Storyline. And since I am off from school, this is a perfect chance for me, yes me, to write this one and start Episode 9.

* * *

**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson sun_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Receiving the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One wishes for_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_A blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_The yellow dust_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_Swirls into town_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_Pink faces to the five warriors_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_Go! G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Five powers are united with one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_Shouting out for victory_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

_

**EPISODE 8: BOXER MASK VERSUS RYO! THE SHOWDOWN**

* * *

Black Cross Fortress…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Boxer Mask kept punching the punching bag.

"I must show the Goranger that the Black Cross Army will rule all! We didn't destroy their bases for nothing!" said Boxer Mask.

"Then, I got an idea," said a voice.

Boxer Mask turned around to notice Kuro-Juugujinn or in other words, the Black Cross Fuehrer.

"Yeah?" asked Boxer Mask.

"Do you have a plan? Because I do," said Kuro-Juugujinn.

"Please say something!" he said.

"Well, listen well," the fuehrer said.

"What?" asked Boxer Mask.

"Simple. Ao Ranger is a boxer. I could tell by his moves, how he fights. I saw him fight and I know how he kills. Your job is to find him, and challenge him to a show down. If he doesn't win within three hours, then he dies and so does the Goranger. Understood?" asked the fuehrer.

"Yeah," said Boxer Mask.

"Go. And leave me," he said.

The Fuehrer went to his room and took off the white cloak in the shadows.

"By the power vested in me, I will win," he said.

Suddenly, he heard something from the Red Scrambler phone.

"Yes," he said.

"Sir, the Black Cross Army successfully took over Russia and Asia by the Volcano Mask General. Status on Japan?"

"Seven Mask Monsters have been destroyed, several Zolders are destroyed due to Goranger.

* * *

Goranger Central Gym…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He kept punching the punching bag repeatedly. His body was boiling with sweat coming down from his face. He was breathing harshly. He stopped and fell on his knees. He was so exhausted from the workout. He grabbed a blue towel that was on the floor and swept his forehead that was full of sweat. He wrapped it around his neck and headed toward the shower. He needed a wash, a huge one. He was showering for only about ten minutes. He got out and put on his blue t-shirt and brown jacket with blue jeans and black boots. He brushed his wavy hair and walked out of the shower and into the living room to notice Yuuji, hanging his white jacket on a hanger and putting it in his closet.

"Hello Ryo," said Yuuji.

"Hi," said Ryo, "You look sort of cheery today."

"I'm off today," said Yuuji, "So, I get to clean my motorcycle, clean the interior of the Variblume, and so on and so forth."

Ryo sat on the couch as Yuuji continued folding his clothes. He turned on the TV to notice a boxing match. Yuuji, who gets easily distracted once in a while decided to watch the show. Ryo turned to him when he realized that he said Variblume.

"Variblume? You are going to clean my Variblume?" asked Ryo.

"First of all Ryo, it's the Goranger's Variblume. Not yours!" said Yuuji.

"Um, but I pilot it. I deserve to clean it!" said Ryo.

"Yeah, how do you clean the exterior? Oh, put it in a rain storm! The water will destroy the dirt!" said Yuuji.

Ryo looked at him, "But, it's my baby!"

"Don't care," said Yuuji.

Yuuji looked at him and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for this. Not at all. However, he did talk to Kenpachi Edogawa. Sasuke was supposed to come over today to work out with Yuuji because the last three days, there was no Black Cross terrorism. So far seven mask monsters have fallen due to Goranger. They weren't going to give up just yet.

Kasumi walked in wearing roller skates and two dishes of curry.

"Hey, I hope you have an appetite. Edogawa sent me to give you two these. He said Ryo has worked out so much, that he has an appetite for 50 men," said Kasumi.

"Thanks," said Ryo.

Kasumi sat down with Yuuji, "So, what's going on?"

"I feel tired," said Yuuji.

"What's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"I went to my brother's grave yesterday. Paid my respects," said Yuuji.

"I never realized that your brother was so great. He was just like you, willing to go to the extreme."

"But sometimes," said Yuuji, "He would go a different path. I go with caution, he nearly gets himself eradicated."

"Oh," said Kasumi.

"Yeah," said Yuuji.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan…

The Boxer Mask and a couple of Zolders were running in the park, scaring people off.

"You want chaos? I will give you chaos!"

He punched the trees, setting them on fire.

"HA!"

* * *

Goranger Central…

The alarm went off and Kasumi went to the Goranger Channel, "Boxer Mask is in the park setting it a blaze!"

"Something's going on!" said Ryo.

"I think it's a trap," said Yuuji, "Again, we should stay together!"

"Right!" said Ryo.

"Okay!" said Kasumi.

Sakura and Geki were jogging in the city when they heard their wrist communicators.

"Crud," said Geki.

"And I thought this day wouldn't get worse. Sakura here," said Sakura.

"**Sakura, get to Tokyo Park. Boxer Mask is attacking the city!" **said Ryo over the intercom.

"Let's go!" said Geki.

Geki and Sakura ran to a secret spot.

"GO!"

Their suits appeared on them and they used their jetpacks to fly to Tokyo Park.

* * *

Tokyo Park…

Yuuji, Ryo and Kasumi ran there just in time. Boxer Mask was too busy punching trees, setting them a flame. Sakura and Geki arrived to notice what was going on.

"Sakura, can your Earring Bombs have water inside them?" asked Yuuji.

"I actually do," said Sakura, "Water Earring Bomb!"

She threw so many, that water exploded all over the place, extinguishing the fire. The Goranger ran toward Boxer Mask.

"Why this must be my lucky day. Five rangers and the best part is that I can destroy you!" said Boxer Mask, "I will avenge my fallen comrades that succeeded taking over the Western Caribbean!"

"Dream on," said Ryo.

"Zolders attack!"

The Goranger began to fight the Black Cross Zolders. Yuuji slashed them with his Aka Sword, knocking each one of them down. Then, it was Kasumi that helped using the Ki Stunner, shocking the Zolders. Sakura smacked them with her Momo Rod and blew up some of the Zolders, decreasing more casualities. Geki shot them using his Mido Rifle and as for Ryo he shot them with the Ao Arrow.

"Ao Ranger! You're mine!" he yelled.

Ryo aimed for him but, he blocked it. He grabbed him and threw him on the floor, punching him and punching him.

"You're mine now! You have three hours to fight me and defeat me! You will never see you're friends if you can't!"

They disappeared and the Goranger tried to grabbed them, but they were too late.

"Oh man," said Sakura, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Yuuji, "We hope for the best!"

Geki looked at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE TO ROT!"

"Yeah, Yuuji," said Kasumi, "He's our only officer that can take command if you die you know and since all of his friends died at the Tohoku Base, it will be very, VERY difficult to replace him."

Yuuji turned to Sakura, "They got a point. You can't argue with that."

Yuuji grumbled and flew back to Goranger Central with the others with him.

"What the heck is with you man?" asked Geki.

"Screw him," said Yuuji.

Kasumi who was in the air at that time kicked him in the face.

"You know, I think you're jealous!" said Kasumi.

"Jealous? Me? No!" he said.

"We can tell," said Sakura.

* * *

Goranger Central…

Edogawa was not happy. He looked at Yuuji with a big angry look.

"You let him get in this mess?" asked Edogawa.

"Yes, sir!" said Yuuji.

Edogawa shook his head, "As of 1321 hours, 20th of March, 1975, I place you under house arrest. You are not allowed to help out with these assignments. You are only allowed to work at SnackGon. You are not allowed out of Goranger Central. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Yuuji.

"Good! Kasumi you will take command of Goranger until we can get Ryo back. Search the whole city. I leave no ranger behind!" said Edogawa.

"Right!" said Kasumi, "Let's go team!"

_(Goranger logo appears)

* * *

_

_(Variblume appears)_

The Abandoned Stadium…

Ryo looked around to notice where he was. He was in a dark room. He couldn't get out of this dark room. He noticed that his uniform deactivated and his shirt was off. He tried to find a way out, but then suddenly the lights kicked on. He turned to notice Boxer Mask.

"Ha!" he yelled, "Ao Ranger!"

"Boxer Mask! Let me go now!" Ryo demanded.

"No!" said Boxer Mask, "If you can beat me in 10 rounds within 3 hours, I will be defeated. But, if you are defeated within 10 rounds, guess who not also destroys you but Goranger and EAGLE?"

"EAGLE? What does EAGLE have to do with this?" asked Ryo.

"The only reason why we bombed your place and the other four bases was because we were afraid that you would destroy world terrorism for good!" he yelled.

"Well, it's not our fault. We wanted peace. Peace is important in this world. You disturb it, and people who disturbed the peace, will be punished greatly! I avenged my fallen comrades by defeating Samurai Mask. I will have to defeat you as well, with my own bare hands! And when I am done with you, I will avenge others by destroying more Mask Monsters until the Fuehrer has fallen to the wrath of the Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

The Boxer Mask laughed, "Funny."

He kept laughing, not believing one word of what Ryo said, "Ao Ranger, you will not win this war. Prepare for battle!"

It was Round 1, Ryo vs Boxer Mask. The dark room opened. The Fuehrer stood up behind him. Every Mask Monster that remained was there with the other 5 mask generals.

"10 rounds, 3 hours! 18 minutes per round!" yelled the Fuehrer.

He pointed toward Ryo, "Any last words before the final signal is given?"

"Yeah, suck it!" said Ryo.

"FIGHT!" yelled the Fuehrer.

Boxer Mask swung at him. Ryo without hesitation threw him down. He punched the Mask Monster with his bare fist. He gave him a left hook. For five minutes, Boxer Mask kept getting pummeled when suddenly he threw Ryo and threw him toward the cage. The cage was shock anyone by contact. Ryo was electrocuted vigorously and he fell down. Blood came out of his mouth as he tried to get up. The electricity made him numb. He couldn't feel his mouth bleed or anything for that matter. He stood up and came back strong. He pushed the Boxer Mask into the field. He felt the same wave. After a couple of brute force attacks, Boxer Mask pinned Ryo.

"1 to 0! Boxer Mask wins!"

Ryo never felt that much pain in his life, well besides the bombing at his base and feeling like he would die, but that was a different story.

"Round 2!"

Boxer Mask threw him around again for another eighteen minutes. Ryo then was sent to another field full of fire. His chest had so many burns from being thrown. He threw Boxer Mask in there. Boxer Mask tried to get out but he couldn't. Ryo kicked him in the face, throwing him into the field of fire. Ryo tied it up.

"Prepare for Round 3!"

* * *

In the meantime Geki and Sakura were searching by land while Kasumi searched in Variblume.

"Anything?" asked Kasumi.

"Nope, we'll keep looking," said Geki.

"Ryo…," said Sakura, "Wherever you are, be careful."

Sakura and Geki continued through the city trying to find him.

* * *

"Round 3!"

Ryo was beaten and kicked by Boxer Mask repeatedly.

"You won't be able to transform here, so you might as well die here!" said Boxer Mask.

"Why don't you just shut up?" asked Ryo.

He kicked him out of the way and gave him a left hook towards the face. Ryo pushed his head in the dirt.

"EAT DIRT," said Ryo as he smashed the Mask Monster's head repeatedly.

It was over this time Ryo scored "2-1".

* * *

Goranger Central…

Yuuji sat on the couch watching the TV with two guards that were right in front of the entrance.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving," said Yuuji, "I know where he is anyway. The abandoned stadium!"

He jumped on the Aka Machine and took off any alarm devices that could be triggered. He got out of Goranger Central and drove toward the Abandoned Stadium.

Kasumi put the Variblume on auto pilot as she took a short nap when suddenly she heard a huge noise from the console. She ran over to notice a red dot.

"Yuuji," said Kasumi as she pressed the intercom, "You're disobeying orders!"

"I know," said Yuuji, "But I think I know where I can find Ryo!"

Kasumi was silent for a second.

"Where?" asked Kasumi, "WHERE?"

"Uh, I think he's at the abandoned stadium!"

"Where the heck is that?" asked Kasumi.

Yuuji was silent, "How am I supposed to know if you're above me?"

"I'll land," she said.

The Variblume found Yuuji and Yuuji got on the ramp heading toward the hangar. He got on the elevator. The elevator went at supersonic speed to the cockpit or the bridge of the Variblume.

"Okay, so you said that the abandoned stadium is somewhere in Tokyo. Right?" asked Kasumi.

"It's not in Tokyo, it's in Kanto," said Yuuji, "I remember my brother and I going there when we were like 13. But, it was very deadly. There were electrical fields, flame pits and even spikes! Ryo could get hurt!"

"Or worse…," said Kasumi.

Kasumi turned on the intercom, "Geki! Sakura! I'm landing the Variblume at these coordinates. Get here now!"

"We're on our way," said Geki.

The Variblume landed again bringing Sakura and Geki to the Variblume. They jumped up to notice a surprise.

"Yuuji," said Geki.

"I thought you were under house arrest," said Sakura.

"I still am. But, it just hit me. Where else do you think the Boxer Mask will have his revenge? The abandoned stadium in Kanto!" said Yuuji.

"Oh!" said the other rangers.

The Variblume flew over the Kanto Base, well, the remains of it to notice an abandoned stadium all burned and all blackened.

"There?" asked Sakura, "Gross!"

"We have no choice!" said Geki.

"We better get down there!" said Yuuji.

* * *

So far, in the stadium it was Round 9 and Ryo was suddenly exhausted. It was 4-4, another draw. They were about to begin when suddenly a Zolder ran by.

"The Variblume is here! The Goranger are coming!" he yelled.

"Quickly, Mask Generals! Take your Mask Monsters and head home! Zolder and Boxer Mask dispose this man before the rangers rescue him!" yelled Kuro-Juugujin.

Suddenly, he felt the blade of someone's sword.

"You're a bit late to say that," said Yuuji.

He flipped down and grabbed Ryo.

"About time," said Ryo.

"I'm so sorry," said Yuuji. He turned to notice Boxer Mask and the Zolders behind him.

"If you plan to stop us, you will not get out of this stadium alive!" yelled Boxer Mask.

"GO!"

Ryo transformed into his Goranger suit.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"The five of us are known as Goranger!"

The Goranger began attacking their Zolders. One by one they fell by Yuuji's Aka Sword. The others were shot from Ryo's Ao Bow. More were shot by Kasumi's improved Ki Stunner and she shot them more, making them die. Geki shot the rest that were attacking him with the Mido Rifle. More came and they couldn't fight much longer as the Zolders began to shoot them.

"I think it's time I give them an earring bomb!" said Sakura, "Times two!"

Two of them were thrown, causing half the stadium to explode. The Goranger woke up to notice the Boxer Mask was in spikes, trapped.

"Help me!" he yelled.

"No!" said Ryo, "We have you right were we want you! We have no choice but to destroy you. Momo, Goranger Storm Power, Now!"

Sakura brought the white soccer ball to them and the Goranger went into battle.

"Mido!" she yelled as she kicked it.

"Ki!" he yelled as he punched the ball.

"Aka!" she yelled as he hit the ball with his head.

Yuuji picked it up and put it on the ground.

"Ao, ready!"

"Right!" said Ryo. He jumped in the air, "GORANGER STORM, UPPERCUT SUPREME!"

The ball began to glow blue as it turned into a punching glove it was like a rocket as it headed straight toward Boxer Mask.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the Boxer Mask died in the explosion.

* * *

Goranger Central…

Edogawa was surely pissed off at Yuuji.

"You disobeyed me. Why?" asked Edogawa.

"Because my friends are really important right now," said Yuuji, "I rather save my friend's life than be under house arrest. I was the only one who knew the location of where Boxer Mask hid him."

"Well," said Edogawa, "You do that again, you're going to court."

Yuuji nodded as he left. He turned to Ryo who was cleaning his wounds.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah," said Yuuji, "I feel so guilty right now."

"Well don't be," said Ryo.

"Okay," said Yuuji.

So, Yuuji learned his lesson. What will happen now? Well, you might as well sit back, relax and stay tuned.

**TBC…

* * *

**

A/N: I found the ending lyrics to Goranger. It's in Japanese, so if anyone speaks good Japanese and can translate this into English for me that would be super!

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Variblume flies in the air)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Goranger arrive and transform)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(They drive on their machines through the desert)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(The Variblume flies over the city of Tokyo)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Fuehrer appears)_

_Dare ka ga tsuketa ka ore-tachi wa_

_(The five original mask monsters appear one by one)_

_Himitsu sentai Gorenjaa Gorenjaa_

_(Yuuji jumps over the gate slicing Zolders with his Red Sword)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(Ryo and Kasumi fight the Zolders on the cargo crates at the pier)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(Sakura throws an earring bomb destroying her squad)_

_Tokku ni suteta kono inochi inochi_

_(Green Ranger fights them with the Green Rifle)_

_(Explosions)  
_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_Midori no chikyuu wo mamoru tame mamoru tame_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_Chikara to waza to danketsu no_

_(The rangers fly in the sky)_

_Kore ga aizu da_

_(They pose and the Toei symbol appears with NET next to it)_

_Ei Ei Ei Ou!_

_**I DO NOT OWN TOEI, JUST FOR FUTURE REFERENCE

* * *

**_

**YF2: With only two mask monsters remaining in Sparrow's squad. The Gunslinger Mask decides to destroy the weakest Goranger: Geki. This time using the Gunslinger to destroy him. Can Geki stop him with just one punch? Find out on HIMITSU SENTAI GORANGER THE REAWAKENING! Episode 9: 1,2,3! Gun and Sling! **

**Please review! Oh and I decided to write JAKQ Dengeki Tai: The Reawakening, you want to make a ranger, get over to that story ASAP. **


	10. Episode 9

A/N: Hey people, let's continue with the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

This is importanté! I need reviews for JAKQ Dengeki Tai: The Reawakening, Please Read It NOW so I can get a Big One. I already know of a Dia Jack, a Spade Ace and a Heart Queen. For Clover King, who knows. I asked one of my fellow authors, I hope he gets back to me.

We are near Double Digits! Yay!

* * *

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_The crimson sun_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_Receiving the mask_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_One wishes for_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_A blue sky_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_The yellow dust_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_Swirls into town_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_Pink faces to the five warriors_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_Go! G-Go!_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_Five powers are united with one_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_Shouting out for victory_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_Himitsu Sentai Goranger_

(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

**EPISODE 9: 1, 2, 3! GUN AND SLING**

* * *

The warm climate filled the country of Japan. The humidity was off the charts with people wearing now short sleeve shirts, shorts and women are now wearing bathing suits. It was a scorching day in March as the Black Cross Army sat down and began to chastise about their next plan to destroy Japan. Kuro-Jugguginn looked at General Pirate Mask Sparrow for any ideas on how to destroy not just the country but Goranger as well.

"My liege, I think it's best that we should knock them out by the weakest person. One by one," said the general.

"Why I think it's a good idea. What mask monster will you use in order to stop the himitsu sentai?" asked Kuro-Juggujinn.

"Well, maybe the Gunslinger Mask or the Cannon Mask. I'm not sure about Boxer Mask," the general said.

"BOXER MASK HAS BEEN DESTORYED! IT'S ONLY ONE OR THE OTHER. CHOOSE NOW!" he yelled.

"Are you sure?" asked the general.

"Oh, forget it. Gunslinger Mask you're chosen. Do what you can to defeat the Goranger. At any cost!"

"Understood!" said Gunslinger Mask.

Gunslinger Mask walked down the stairs into the rocky desert with a group of Zolders. He was carrying a red box with the words, "Lethal Slingshot!" in Japanese. He walked toward the Zolders with a smile that could be so graceful.

"Zolders listen up and shut up!" he said.

The Zolders zipped their mouths and squeaked with a salute. Gunslinger Mask unlocked the golden ends of the briefcase and opened it.

"Instead of letting you use your automatic weapons, I will make you use THESE!" he yelled.

He opened up the red box with a black laser like guns.

"The Slingers!" said Gunslinger Mask, "With ammo of sling pellets. Be careful they are very explosive!"

He gave a hundred of these mini slinger pellets to each one of the Zolders.

"Listen UP!" he yelled, "The only way to defeat Tokyo is this. Watch how this is done!"

He put a pellet in the Slinger, "It works like this. You put the pellets in here. You press this trigger on the side of where you put the pellets. The pellet will be here inside. Pull the trigger and watch what happens!"

He pulled the trigger and a green bullet shot the rocky canyon, blowing it up, causing a major collapse.

"That's just one bullet," said Gunslinger Mask, "Understood?"

"Whoopee!" they yelled.

* * *

In the meantime, the Goranger were running on the cliffs of Kyushu. Geki was in the lead because he was the fastest out of all of them. Kasumi, due to her great speed was behind him, Ryo and Yuuji were jogging along like best buddies. They were only a couple of feet back, but where in the world was Sakura? Lagging behind and bringing up the rear.

"Come on Sakura!" yelled Yuuji.

"Lactic Acid… increasing! Must… rest!" said Sakura.

"Oh no!" said Ryo, "You got to run like the rest of us!"

"But… I only… have to… throw bombs! You… however… run and shoot arrows with your so-called forsaken bow!" said Sakura, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, she fell on her knees. Sweat coming down her face, "I think I broke a nail!" she said.

Sakura took a couple more breaths when suddenly she heard familiar squealing.

"Not now," she groaned.

The Zolders arrived with machetes. She quickly transformed.

"Momo Rod!"

She smacked them all with her rod, but notice they have the Slingers in their hands.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sakura.

"Prepare to die! Whoopie!" yelled one of them.

The green pellet exploded in her face, making her fall of the edge of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Ryo caught her in ranger form.

"Oh gosh it's about time!" said Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Ryo.

"I was attacked by Zolders and well, I think it's best if we get to the top of the mountain!" said Sakura.

* * *

The Goranger soon met up with Sakura in the Variblume. Sakura was taking a shower while talking to the others.

"What happened?" asked Yuuji.

"Well for your information, I was resting when suddenly Zolders came up behind me. I used whatever means necessary until I saw a gun that nearly almost made me fall off the face of the earth. Well, if it wasn't for Ryo," said Sakura.

"Thanks," said Ryo with a happy tune.

"We better leave and see if Edogawa's back from nephew-uncle bonding. We need to tell him about this," said Yuuji.

The others left except for Ryo. When Sakura opened up, she quickly closed the door.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ryo.

"Don't peek!" she yelled. She opened the door and grabbed her towel and closed it. She wrapped it around herself and opened the door. She walked outside and grabbed her clothes and went back in the shower. She quickly changed and got out.

"Pervert!" she said.

"I was so not a pervert," said Ryo, "I didn't even look!"

"I saw you smiling are you kidding me?" asked Sakura.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ryo.

Sakura smiled, "I think you like me!"

Ryo looked at her with red cheeks, "Me? No!"

"Yes!" said Sakura.

"How do you know?" asked Ryo.

"You're blushing," she said.

"No I'm not!" said Ryo.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am!" said Ryo.

Suddenly, there was pure silence and then before they believed it, they were kissing. A total lip lock! Suddenly, Yuuji walked in and saw this beautiful process. He cleared his throat.

"Uh HUH!" said Yuuji. They broke the kiss.

"Pilot, take us out!" said Yuuji, "Weapons person to bridge!"

"Okay," said Ryo and Sakura at the same time.

The two sat down at the cockpit with Yuuji in the middle. Could it possibly be? It made Sakura think.

'_No way. Out of all the people I have met. No, way. I am so not in love with the second in command. He can sometimes be a foolish baka. Even though he's a great senshi and a massive person, I can't really say. I'm still scared. I still think of my fiancé and my ex-boyfriend who is now general at the Nagasaki Base. I think I'm afraid to love another person. But, I shouldn't be. I'm hot, I have a great body but I think my personality is kind of snobbish. But, I think Ryo's kiss was just WRONG! I never had feelings for him. At least, I think I don't…'_

As Ryo was setting it the Variblume from manual to auto pilot at very slow speed, he walked toward the shower. He wanted his teammates to have a nice relaxing ride. As he began to take his shower, he began to think…

'_I never met that many girls like her. She is so sassy, so cruel and yet so, seductive. Wow. But, seriously though, the other girls I met are really snobbish. When I went to school, there was nothing but snobbish, rich girls. Yes, I was rich!'_

_(Goranger commercial)

* * *

_

_(Back to show)_

Goranger Central…

Geki was shooting with his Mido Rifle at the fake people that were hanging from the ceiling. Bullet after bullet, each fake person was broken into. It was the only way for him to get better aim. Then it hit him, he noticed a green ball on the floor that wasn't like the others. He might have seen it before during the attack. He took it and went to the lab.

He cut open the ball and studied it under the microscope. He noticed bits and pieces of dynamite inside.

"Of course! No wonder Sakura fell off. The green pellets are rigged with explosives!" said Geki.

"Rigged explosives?"

It was Ryo, who walked behind him.

"Yeah, when the trigger is pulled, you know a chemical reaction starts shooting a bullet correct?" asked Geki.

"Go on," said Ryo.

"When this is shot, chemical reactions started a fire in the explosives, so when it gets released, whoever or whatever it hits, explodes into a million pieces. There's another for a million explosives to knock down a landscape within seconds!" said Geki.

"And?" asked Ryo.

"There's only one person behind this scheme!" said Geki, "GUNSLINGER MASK!"

"Gunslinger?" asked Ryo, "One of those Mask Monsters?"

"Yes. One of THOSE mask monsters," said Geki.

Geki and Ryo left the lab and walked toward the Goranger Meeting Room. There were seven chairs. The Goranger sat in the meeting with Edogawa, and Juri aka 007 of EAGLE.

* * *

"Okay, let's get down to business," said Edogawa, "Report!"

"Well, the Black Cross Army made new weapons to destroy us and Tokyo," said Sakura.

"The bullets are composed of millions of explosives," said Ryo.

"Once the bullet is released from that gun. One bullet can destroy a whole landscape," said Geki.

"Which can cause so much damage to civilians and other military bases," said Yuuji.

"And we, as Goranger assume that it's the Gunslinger Mask," said Kasumi.

"wau" he said, "Interesting."

"So, what do we do chief-san?" asked Juri.

"I could say attack but we could get ourselves destroyed by brute force," said Edogawa.

"We could use the Variblume," said Kasumi.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryo, "What if they shoot it down?"

"It's a big ship," yelled Kasumi, "With a lot of horsepower!"

"Oh," said Ryo, with a slum look on his face.

Edogawa rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, "Goranger, I hope you know what you're doing."

"We know," they said.

They hopped into the Machines and split up around Tokyo.

"Each of you split up," said Yuuji, "Find him and hold him there okay?"

"Got it," said Geki.

"Right," said Ryo.

* * *

The three motorcycles split up out of Tokyo. The sun was about to set as the three motorcycles drove around the country. Kasumi and Ryo drove around Hiroshima and then went back to Tokyo.

"Nothing here," said Ryo, "How bout you Yuuji?"

* * *

Yuuji was around Tokyo and drove through the other minor cities and noticed minor Zolders shooting. Explosions occurred on either side of him. He jumped into the sky and morphed into the Aka Ranger.

"Aka Pistol!"

He took cover as the Zolders began to shoot at him. Each bullet caused an explosion. Yuuji shot one of them in the chest and shot another one in the face. He took out his other weapon.

"Aka Sword!"

He combined the Sword and Pistol together.

"Aka Stabber!" he yelled.

He made the blade even longer as he slashed the attacks of the Zolders. He beheaded some and others, making them all explode into a couple of pieces.

"Guys, I was ambushed," said Yuuji.

* * *

Somewhere in Tohoku…

"Understood," said Geki, "We'll let you know when we get to him."

Geki looked at Sakura as he drove.

"Something's going on," she said, "I can feel it in my bones. Can you?"

"Yes," said Geki.

Suddenly, they heard explosions from the west, a mountain totally collapsed.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" asked Geki, "We better move!"

"Okay," said Sakura.

They got off the machine and ran in the grasslands toward that mountain.

"We won't be able to get there in time by foot," said Sakura, "Let's GO!"

They morphed into Goranger and used their jetpacks to fly overhead. A couple of minutes later, they noticed a couple of Zolders that tied up a bunch of kids on the ground.

"Sir, we captured them. What should we do?" asked one of them.

"I'll speak to them personally. If anybody moves, kill them. Don't use the Slinger though, we don't want to blow a hole in the ground!" said Gunslinger Mask.

"Understood," said one of them.

The kids quivered in fear. Sweat built on them as they were tied up in chains and tied to the trees.

"I want my mommy," he said.

"Quiet, or you won't exist," said one of the Zolders.

In the meantime, Geki and Sakura were watching what's going on.

"Shoot!" said Geki, "We need these guys now. They may set off explosives to blow the kids up!"

Sakura nodded and activated her wrist commander.

"Chief, I couldn't find the mask monster. But, I did find kids being trapped by Zolders. I think they are going to destroy them with those Slingers," said Sakura.

"Protect them at all cost. Understood?" asked Edogawa.

"Yes," said Geki, "Sakura, we might as well make an appearance."

"Okay," said Sakura. She took out a red heart and threw it toward them. An explosion occurred.

One of the Zolders looked up to notice Geki and Sakura.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" they yelled.

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

Sakura used a roundhouse kicked and knocked the living daylights out of them. She punched and threw down the next Zolder. Geki punched one of them and broke one of their heads. Electric sparks came out of them as they all exploded. Geki quickly ran toward them and freed the kids.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion from behind him.

"Not so fast," he yelled.

Suddenly, he was shot by someone from above. He turned around to notice Ryo and Kasumi with their weapons.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Gunslinger Mask.

Suddenly, Yuuji appeared in front of him.

"Who do you think we are?" asked Yuuji.

"I don't know. Some Japanese Army Soldiers that came to foil my plans?" he asked.

"Close," said Yuuji.

"Then who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"The five of us are known as Goranger!"

"GORANGER?" yelled Gunslinger Mask, "You will pay! Zolders attack!"

The Zolders came from the trees and began to attack. The Zolders came with their beautiful Machetes.

"Let's do it," said Yuuji, "Aka Sword!"

"Ao Bow!"

"Ki Stunner!"

"Mido Rifle!"

"Momo Rod!"

They all attacked the Zolders. Yuuji kept slashing them one by one, trying to destroy each Zolder they can find. He jumped up from the ground and stabbed each and every one of them. Ryo pulled his string and the arrow was released, stabbing the other Zolders. The other Zolders came up toward him as he pulled an arrow each time. The Zolders couldn't stand it anymore as they felt the pain from their fallen comrades. Kasumi used her Ki Stunner and shot the rest of her Zolders that attacked her. Suddenly, with a wave of destruction from it, all of the Zolders in her area were wiped out. Sakura took out her Momo Dart gloves and pulled them on their hands. She shot them with her darts and each one of them died. She grabbed them and kneed them in the chest. She grabbed him and threw him in the trees and blew the other bombers. Geki shot them with his Mido Rifle, but there was so many. He decided to take out his dangerous Midorang, and throw it at them, causing them to die easily. He ran toward the others with Gunslinger Mask.

"You're down. You're gone Gunslinger!" said Yuuji, "Goranger Storm!"

Sakura jumped in the sky with a white soccer ball in her hand.

"Goranger Storm, prepare to detonate!" yelled Yuuji.

The five rangers spread out with the ball in Sakura's hands.

"KI!" she yelled as she kicked in the sky to Kasumi.

Kasumi used her head and it went to Geki, "Mido!"

The ball appeared in Geki's area as he kicked it to Ryo, "Ao!"

Ryo grabbed the ball and pointed it at Gunslinger Mask.

"1, 2, 3! Sling!" yelled Gunslinger. He shot Ryo in the face with so much force, that he was pulled back.

"Hurry, Aka. DO IT!" yelled Ryo as he was injured in pain.

"Goranger Storm, Slinger!" he yelled.

A green pellet appeared from the ball and as it hit Gunslinger Mask, a massive explosion occurred. Sakura helped Ryo up with Geki and Kasumi as back up. Yuuji looked at him as he was breathing with bated breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuuji.

"Just a pellet. I'll be fine," said Ryo.

"Okay," said Yuuji as they walked back to Tokyo.

* * *

SnackGon…

Ryo's arm was tied up in a white bandage as he sat on one of the bar chairs having Sasuke's hibachi.

"This is good Sasuke! Where did you make it?" he asked.

"When I worked for the Nagasaki Base, I decided to become a cook while being on duty," said Sasuke.

Ryo nodded when suddenly he felt a soft touch from behind. She sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"Ryo," she said.

"Sakura," he said.

Sakura noticed the hibachi and looked up at Sasuke.

"Can you make this?" she asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "There's enough to go around for everyone."

TBC…

* * *

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Variblume flies in the air)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Goranger arrive and transform)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(They drive on their machines through the desert)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(The Variblume flies over the city of Tokyo)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam-bam_

_(The Fuehrer appears)_

_Dare ka ga tsuketa ka ore-tachi wa_

_(The five original mask monsters appear one by one)_

_Himitsu sentai Gorenjaa Gorenjaa_

_(Yuuji jumps over the gate slicing Zolders with his Red Sword)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(Ryo and Kasumi fight the Zolders on the cargo crates at the pier)_

_Ban-ba-ra Bam-bam_

_(Sakura throws an earring bomb destroying her squad)_

_Tokku ni suteta kono inochi inochi_

_(Green Ranger fights them with the Green Rifle)_

_(Explosions)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_Midori no chikyuu wo mamoru tame mamoru tame_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_Chikara to waza to danketsu no_

_(The rangers fly in the sky)_

_Kore ga aizu da_

_(They pose and the Toei symbol appears with NET next to it)_

_Ei Ei Ei Ou!

* * *

_

**Next episode, the final mask monster, Cannon Mask tries to destroy the Goranger, by using his ultimate plan: The plan of shooting hot air balloons and blowing up buildings. Find out what happens on:**

**Secret Task Force Five Ranger #10- The Hot-Air Balloon Explosion! Cannon Fodder!**

**Oh, and I am shooting for another movie around Episode 15 just FYI. Talk to you later. **


	11. Episode 10

**A/N: Let's continue…**

* * *

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

* * *

EPISODE 10: CANNON FODDER! THE EXPLODING HOT AIR BALLOON!

Date: June 16, 1975  


Darkness covered the dark night of Tokyo as Ryo and Geki walked around the alleyways after seeing a great wrestling match. The warm wind wrapped around them as they continued on their way. There, they passed a couple of buildings to get away from traffic as they walked back to Goranger Central.

A couple of things were still flowing through Geki's mind. Why was the Black Cross Army attacking the five bases of EAGLE? Surely, it was known to be and composed as a stupid question. But, he wanted the real facts. Not because of reason. He was sort of curious about what's going on. Suddenly, Ryo interrupted his thinking.

"Hello? Earth to Geki?" asked Ryo.

Geki turned around and said, "Huh?"

"Are you there? I mean I have been trying to get to you for like hours!" he said.

Geki nodded with a silent look, "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?" asked Ryo.

"Like why Kuro-Juugujinn tried to destroy Japan's five bases?" he asked.

_(flashback)_

"_No!" said Boxer Mask, "If you can beat me in 10 rounds within 3 hours, I will be defeated. But, if you are defeated within 10 rounds, guess who not also destroys you but Goranger and EAGLE?"_

"_EAGLE? What does EAGLE have to do with this?" asked Ryo._

"_The only reason why we bombed your place and the other four bases was because we were afraid that you would destroy world terrorism for good!" he yelled._

_(flashback ends)_

"Ryo?" asked Geki.

Ryo snapped out of his stupor, "Yeah?"

"Do you know?" asked Geki.

Ryo sighed as he walked around with Geki feeling the cold pavement on their shoes, "To tell you the truth Geki, I don't know."

Ryo and Geki walked into the Goranger Central entrance. They walked to notice Yuuji sitting on the couch with a can of beer in his left hand that was half full with a couple of others on the floor. Ryo tried to poke him, but Yuuji didn't respond to it. Suddenly, with one push, Yuuji rolled on the floor with beer going down the rest of his throat. Yuuji, lifted himself up and burped.

"Sobered up yet?" asked Ryo.

"Yes, I…," he said, he then ran to the bathroom and for five minutes he hurled in the toilet.

"He's really still thinking about his brother," said Ryo.

"I think so too," said Geki.

They turned the golden knob to notice Yuuji. His skin pigment was more pale with eyes that were dilated to the fullest extent.

"Okay," said Geki.

"You okay?" asked Ryo.

Yuuji got up and crawled to his room, "I think I will go to bed now… uh."

"Okay," said Geki.

Yuuji opened the golden knob and went into the room. Ryo and Geki started to laugh as they began to clean up the place.

"Guess who went into Kasumi's room?" asked Geki.

"I will give you a hint. He's the leader of Goranger!" said Ryo.

"YUUJI!"

Kasumi was sleeping peacefully in her beautiful queen size bed with yellow sheets. As she stretched, she felt the sheets removed and a body on top of her. When she woke up, Yuuji sobering up, was on top of her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kasumi.

Yuuji woke up, "Huh?" he croaked.

"GET OUT OF MY BED! GET OUT, PERVERT!"

Yuuji fell backwards on the hard wood floor. She turned on the light to notice that he was pale.

"Yuuji, I know that you playin'. So, why don't you get yo ass out of my room? Please?"

No response came out of Yuuji's lips.

"Yuuji?" asked Kasumi.

No response came from him. She got out of bed to check his pulse. His pulse was normal. She noticed the blue blemishes on his face, chest and arms.

"No wonder, you got drunk, AGAIN!" she said to herself.

She literally grabbed his body and dragged him to his room. She threw him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Have a nice nap," said Kasumi.

She began to walk back when suddenly she heard her name from Yuuji.

"Kasumi," he croaked.

She turned around to notice Yuuji with his eyes half opened, "Stay?" he asked.

Kasumi walked toward his bed and climbed in, "Why did you get drunk?" she asked.

"I might… as well tell you," said Yuuji, "If I can remember… why."

* * *

Black Cross Army…

Kuro-Juugujinn smacked his god forsaken chair with his fist.

"Only one more mask monster to go! Damn you Goranger! I should have just killed you. Why have this army if you keep defeating my men? GENERAL PIRATE MASK! NOW!"

Pirate Mask Sparrow walked up to him with a smile, "Yes, my liege?"

"Prepare Cannon Mask for battle. Otherwise, if your monsters fail, guess who's fighting them? YOU!" he yelled.

"Understood," said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"NO IT ISN'T! IT'S EITHER YOU UNDERSTAND OR YOU DON'T! YES OR NO?"

No response.

"NOW!"

"Yes," said the general as he quivered in fear.

* * *

Yuuji's Room…

"My brother was the most compassionate out of all the other soldiers at EAGLE. I still worry about me. After what happened, I don't want to end up like that," he said.

He became more sober. His pigment has returned but his strength was regained, but he was still slurring his words.

"So you drink to get drunk because you want to forget your problems, right?" asked Kasumi.

Yuuji raised one of his eyebrows and sighed, "Yup."

Kasumi closed her eyes and put her hand on his chest, "Yuuji, the damage has been done. Let it go!"

Yuuji turned to the window, trying to ignore what she said. But, Kasumi wasn't going to give up on him.

"I know how to relieve your stress," said Kasumi.

She got out of the bed and walked toward Yuuji's record player. She took one of the black albums from the shelf and put the huge disc in the player. She put the needle on the CD and music began to play. The quiet music filled Yuuji's senses as he looked up at her.

"Dancing sometimes calms my problems. Get out of bed," she said.

"Excuse me, who's the leader?" asked Yuuji.

"You, but due to personal reasons, I'm taking over as of now," she said.

"For how long?" asked Yuuji.

He shook his head, but Kasumi insisted to. She grabbed him out of bed. She took her left hand on his shoulder while he put his hand on her back with the opposite hands entwined. She rocked back then he went backwards. She could feel pain and began to feel the loss of circulation.

"You know, that's my hand," she said, "Relax."

They danced the whole night. The music started to fill Yuuji's mind of relaxing thoughts as time went by.

* * *

Black Cross Army…

"I must think of a plan," said Cannon Mask.

He jumped off the stone wall and ran to notice hot-air balloons in the cabinet. He pulled the string to open the doors.

"Ha, I… know what to do!" he said with exasperation.

He walked toward the general, "Is there a cannon I can build?"

"Yes," said the general, "You're going to use that plan like you did in the war of '74 right?"

"I need to test it though," said Cannon Mask.

"By all means, please do so," said the Kuro-Jinn Soutou (Black Cross General)

* * *

SnackGon…

Yuuji woke up in his usual uniform as a cashier.

"Morning chief," he said, "What's cooking?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I am making curry with peppers!"

Yuuji turned to the customers with a smile from ear to ear, "Hello. Thanks!"

He gave the 50 yen back to the person. As he left for Tokyo, Yuuji turned on the TV.

"The National Hot-Air Balloon contest is today! Everyone around the world will climb in these balloons and race across Japan. Winner receives two-thousand yen!"

Yuuji nodded, "Chief, I'm taking a short break. Be right back!"

Yuuji walked toward Kasumi with papers in her hands.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing important," said Yuuji, "Just wondering if you want to compete with me in this hot air balloon contest?"

Kasumi snatched the papers and began to read the contest requirements and prizes.

"Two-thousand yen? We're SO there. Come on!"

Kasumi dragged Yuuji by the white jacket into Variblume.

"You're going to regret this!" said Yuuji.

"You are going to have fun. I will make sure you will. Variblume, GO!"

* * *

The Variblume was releasef from the Goranger hangar as it headed toward the contest. They landed in a secret, closed field and they walked toward the contest hall. They got their ticket and went up in a red and yellow hot-air balloon. Little did they know that Cannon Mask was there with a couple of Zolders. One of them tugged at the mask and the mask monster was not in a happy mood.

"What?" he yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

He saw Yuuji and Kasumi ascending toward the skies in their hot-air balloon.

"Perfect, we destroy balloons with cannons and kill Aka Ranger and Ki Ranger as a bonus!" he yelled.

He pulled out a large black cannon ball and put it inside a hole, like a grenade launcher.

"Activate the cannon!"

The cannon ball was launched in the air, heading straight for one of the hot-air balloons. The balloon was hit and anyone that was there either was dead… or dead.

"Whoa!" said Kasumi.

Yuuji turned around to notice that there were a couple of Zolders.

"Black Cross!" yelled Yuuji.

"What?" asked Kasumi, as she turned around, "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?"

"We're going down. Let's henshin!" said Yuuji.

"Okay!" said Kasumi.

"GO!" they transformed as they flew toward them. Cannon Mask wasn't as pleased anymore.

"You have some nerve," he said.

"Listen, you creep. You just gave yourself a bad name. Prepare to die,' said Yuuji.

"You should've died long ago," said Cannon Mask, "Zolders, hashin!"

The Zolders arrived with their mighty swords. Yuuji and Kasumi began to fight them with their weapons. Each one of them fell to the ground with one stroke. They turned toward Cannon Mask.

"I'll kill you!" said Cannon Mask, "Later."

Kasumi and Yuuji turned to each other as they learned what happened.

"We must tell Edogawa," said Kasumi.

"Yeah," said Yuuji.

The two Goranger fled toward the Variblume.

* * *

_(Variblume appears, back to show)_

"Are you serious?" asked Edogawa as Yuuji and Kasumi arrived in their suits. Their helmets were on his desk.

"Uh, yeah," said Yuuji, "Trust me. This mask monster is something!"

"I'm sure he's going to do more stuff, using his cannons to destroy balloons is wrong!" said Kasumi.

"Well," said Edogawa, "We better make sure this doesn't happen. How bad were the casualities."

"Two people died," said Kasumi, "More explosions occurred after we left our balloon."

"I pray to god," said Edogawa, "Ask Ryo, Geki and Sakura to search in the sky. I'm leaving you two to search in the… oh no."

The alarm began to sound. The two Goranger saw Cannon Mask with a couple of Zolders. Shooting cannons at other balloons and other blimps.

"Now, he's getting on my nerves," said Kasumi, "Let's go!"

Yuuji nodded as they fled toward Tokyo. The Cannon Mask turned around to see them with their weapons.

"So, it's you guys again," he said.

He turned around to tell the Zolders to grab them. They quickly launched on top of them before they did anything and they were knocked out cold.

"Send them to the greatest place on earth! The crematory. I plan to use them as cannons!"

* * *

Back at Goranger Central, Ryo walked up the stairs and began to pick up trash when he bumped into Sakura.

"Hey," said Ryo.

"Hi," said Sakura, "What are you doing?"

"Trash duty while Yuuji and Kasumi are investigating a scheme that almost destroyed them," said Ryo.

"Ouch," said Sakura.

Suddenly, they heard hustling up the stairs, and it was Geki. Geki ran into the wall, where he almost broke his front teeth.

"Geki, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Yuuji and Kasumi have been sent to the crematory to become cannons and to be used in destroying other balloons," said Geki, "Edogawa told me to tell you to-,"

Ryo and Sakura headed straight downstairs.

"Wait," he said.

They reached Goranger Central, just in time to take off to leave to rescue Yuuji.

"Variblume, ready for launch!" said Geki and Sakura.

"Go, Variblume!" yelled Ryo.

Variblume left the hangar and flew toward the skies. In the meantime, Sakura was looking for any trace of Yuuji and Kasumi. Geki sat in the navigator spot, looking for anything out of the ordinary as Ryo was driving.

Back at the crematory in Tokyo, Yuuji and Kasumi were being beaten by Zolders. General Pirate Mask Sparrow laughed as they looked like they were beaten to a pulp. Yuuji got up, blood was dripping from his mouth down to his costume.

"Now to cremate you," said Pirate Mask Sparrow, "Your friend can't help you, nor can the others! You're going down!"

Suddenly, he began to strike him down, but quickly someone shot him in the butt.

"OW!" yelled Pirate Mask Sparrow.

It was Ryo with his Ao Bow. He reached for his hand and untied him. He untied Kasumi and all three ran toward the hot grasslands. Cannon Mask was sent to follow them with General Pirate Mask behind him, little did they know, that Cannon Mask's demise is coming close.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

The five rangers flipped in the sky and landed on the platform.

"The five of us are known as… Goranger!"

"Himitsu Sentai Goranger!" they yelled.

General Pirate Mask Sparrow summoned the Zolders. The rangers stood and began to fight.

"Ao Bow Triple Shoot!"

Ryo's bow shot three arrows at the Zolders. Each one of them fell into the dirt. Kasumi turned around and used her Ki Slinger. She shot each one of them. When that didn't work, she combined her Ki Stunner and Slinger together.

"Super Ki Blaster, fire!" she yelled.

The blaster shot the Zolders in her area. In the meantime, there was more space for Sakura as she threw her Earring Bombs at the Zolders. She took out her gloves and her Momo Darts also caused explosions. Geki jumped up and used his Midorang. He threw the boomerang, causing some destruction. Yuuji finally used his sword and gun and shot and slaughtered with each stroke. They turned toward Cannon Mask.

"You know, you have another thing coming to you!" said Yuuji.

"Oh. Like what?" asked Cannon Mask.

"I'm ready for a Goranger Storm!" said Yuuji, "Oh Sakura!"

Sakura took out a white ball, "Ready!"

She kicked the ball in the sky, "Mido!"

Geki jumped up and used his chest to bounce the ball to Kasumi, "Ki!"

Kasumi bumped her head with the ball as it went to Ryo, "Ao!"

Ryo caught the ball and landed it on the floor, "Aka!"

Yuuji kicked the ball in the sky.

"GORANGER STORM! CANNON POWER!"

A cannon appeared, shooting five cannon balls. One was green, one was pink, one was yellow, one was blue and one was red. They shot up in the air and came down as one huge cannon.

"Forgive me, General Pirate Mask Sparrow!"

The cannon hit him, causing a mushroom-cloud explosion. The General Mask Monster turned around.

"You know, I have other mask monsters besides them, you're war is just beginning!"

Ryo nodded and turned to his team, "Who's up for five card draw Poker?"

The Goranger nodded and they ran back to the Variblume.

* * *

Back at Goranger Central, Yuuji dealt the five cards, "Okay," said Yuuji.

He gave them one or two cards each. The cards were shown.

"I win!" said Kasumi.

Yuuji looked over her, "You cheater! You have Junk!"

The Goranger finally have defeated their last monster that terrorized Japan, but what did Sparrow mean by new monsters? Find out next time!"

**TBC…**

**Next Episode: Apparently General Pirate Mask Sparrow has more monsters than just his five. Ryo signs up for a karate competition. Little did he know, was that the competition leads him to his own death. Find out on Secret Squadron Goranger.**

**Episode 11- Blue Skies! The Karate Competition!**

**Next Episode After That: General Pirate Mask Sparrow's mask monster begins to pollute the world. When Kasumi heard of what was going on at the environment convention, she noticed a mask monster that looked like… a Kraken? Find out on Secret Squadron Goranger**

**Episode 12- The Beast of Death Part 1**


	12. Episode 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of another update! I have too many fics to update! Please continue reading this and please review! I would be very greatful!**

**Also, please notice that I need to tell you something important! I would be happy to tell you that I'm offering people to write Reawakening Sentais. Let me know:**

**What sentai you're doing so I can let myself know. Pretty much it's a very huge opening. So far the only sentais that are open are Battle Fever to Liveman (JAKQ and Turboranger has been taken) and Fiveman to Gekiranger. (I know a lot of you are Dekaranger fans, so if you want to make a reawakening sentai for Dekaranger, guess what? It's first come, first serve!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Himitsu Sentai Goranger © 1975-1977 by Toei Corp.**

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

**EPISODE 11: BLUE SKIES! THE KARATE TORNAMENT OF DEATH!  
**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at Tokyo's main park. For Ryo, it was his time to relax and think for the most part on what he finds the most intriguing and he doesn't mind the beautiful lake, which was reflecting not only his reflection, but the sun as well. Anyway, he lay on the beautiful grass that was filled with what people call "the morning dew" and he took out a keychain from his pocket. A blue airplane was shining in the sun. Sure, he wouldn't care if he left for Morocco, Hong Kong, New York City, you name it. He really wanted a vacation. He needed a vacation that he doesn't want ruined by the Black Cross Army or General Pirate Mask Sparrow of the South Atlantic.

He closed his eyes as the warm sun melts his face. His jacket was wrapped around his waist. This is actually the first time he could actually rest without anything happening to him. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to notice that Sakura was smiling and grinning from ear to ear. She suddenly sat on top of his stomach, and he yelped.

"OW, Sakura!" yelled Ryo.

"Sorry," said Sakura, "Just wanted to wake you up!"

Ryo looked at her with an angry mood and began to chase after her. Ryo finally caught up to her and grabbed her in a headlock. She burst out laughing as she was being carried back to her spot. Ryo snickered as he got out of his state of perplexity.

"That was not funny," said Sakura.

"But, it was funny to me," said Ryo.

Back at the Black Cross Army…

A mask monster jumped toward the Fuehrer. He wore a white karate suit with black hairy fur with a mask that looks like a skull with a red bandana.

"Karate Mask, here to serve!" said Karate Mask.

The Fuehrer didn't look pleased with Pirate Mask Sparrow's monster. He thought this monster would probably be destroyed after an hour. Hell, Sparrow's monsters couldn't last a day before it got bombed by an attack called "GORANGER STORM".

Karate Mask sat down and looked at his monster and turned to the Pirate Mask, "Anything else?"

"I have a plan," said Pirate Mask.

"Go on," said the Fuehrer.

"How about we throw a karate competition?" asked Pirate Mask.

"Why?" asked Fuehrer.

"I could capture Sakura, and it will be a fight to the death. Each person will fight toward the death. We will capture many people and many people will fall for her. A great way to destroy Japan!" said Pirate Mask.

"Get her," said the Fuehrer, "Where is she?"

"With Ryo," said Pirate Mask.

"If Ao Ranger finds out what's going on, he will probably have to die. Make sure he knows nothing," said the president.

Ryo and Sakura were walking across the boardwalk at Tokyo bay, near the beach. Both of them were playing around, trying to kill each other when suddenly, black Zolders came on the boardwalk.

"Not good," said Ryo.

Sakura nodded in agreement. The Zolders began to attack. Sakura jumped up and kicked one in the chest. She leapt for one of them. She straddled the Zolder and punched the living crap of it. The Zolder next to the one began to grab her. She smacked him as she was lifted on her back. She kicked the Zolders that grabbed her. Ryo looked in astonishment as she was trying her best to get them off of her. Eventually, she did. Suddenly, Karate Mask came down from the sky and grabbed Sakura. Ryo began to chase after her, but he quickly ran.

"Not from where I'm standing! GO!"

He transformed into the Ao Ranger and pulled out his Ao Bow. He shot Karate Mask in the butt. He yelped and turned to the Ao Ranger. He used a knife and threw it at him. Suddenly, explosions occurred from the boardwalk. He quickly flew out of there and jumped toward Karate Mask. He grabbed him and took out his dagger. Sakura released from his grasp transformed into the Momo Ranger. She has her gloves ready to give him a nasty explosion.

"Any last words?" asked Ryo.

"Go to hell, Ao Ranger!" he said as he bit him. Ryo yelped as he fell down on the grass.

Suddenly, he was shot by something yellow. He turned around to notice Kasumi, Geki and Yuuji from the sky.

"Mido Ranger! Ki Ranger! Aka Ranger!" snarled Karate Mask.

"Whatever you're doing ends now, Black Cross!" said Yuuji.

Karate Mask used his hands and grabbed Sakura by the neck. He snickered as Sakura tried to release herself, but she couldn't. She was finally taken away as he ran with her.

"Let's go!" said Yuuji.

The four Goranger ran toward Sakura and the Karate Mask, but more Zolders keep popping up. The four Goranger kept slashing and destroying them, without a care.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi, "We got to save her!"

Goranger Central…

Sasuke was typing the report on the last Goranger mission when suddenly, Kasumi came in breathing heavily.

"Kasumi, what happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Tell your uncle, we need to see him, like now," said Kasumi.

Commander Kenpachi Edogawa sent the Goranger into his office.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" asked Edogawa.

"Well, Sakura and I were walking on the boardwalk and suddenly the Karate Mask came down with the Zolders. We fought bravely, but they took her," said Ryo.

"I have a feeling they are going to use her for something," said Kasumi.

"Possibly," said Geki.

"Yeah, usually taking one of the Goranger usually means major trouble," said Yuuji.

Sasuke walked into the office with a finished type report of the first ten missions and put them in Edogawa's file cabinets. He pulled out a purple flyer and amused himself. Edogawa told Yuuji to tap Sasuke on the shoulder. Yuuji tapped him and he turned around to look at Kenpachi.

"What the hell?" asked Yuuji, "Where did you get this?"

"Uh, I got it from a man wearing black with silver plating. He knew me. I think," said Sasuke.

"A Zolder!" said Ryo.

He pulled the paper out of his grasp and read it, "Oh my. There's going to be a fight to the death between the competitors and the Black Cross Zolders in a karate tournament. Winner wins the Pink Ranger?" asked Ryo.

"What?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh my god!" said Geki.

"This can't be happening," said Yuuji.

"Goranger, send one of your members to go in and spy on this 'investigation'," said Edogawa.

Yuuji nodded, "I choose Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded, "I promise I won't fail to find out what's going on."

"Goranger dismissed!"

The Goranger left his office and head downstairs. Kasumi grabbed Ryo by the shoulder.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"I need someone to drive me over there and since you have the Ao Machine, you're driving!" said Kasumi.

"Okay," said Ryo, "Why don't you just take the Variblume?"

"Because the Black Cross Army would find out," said Kasumi.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he sat on the motorcycle, "Let's go."

Kasumi jumped in and nodded. He started his motorcycle and they headed out of Goranger Central and headed toward the main city of Tokyo. They arrived at the stadium and Kasumi went to go spy as for Ryo, he walked toward the main office to sign up.

"I will make sure I win to get rid of the Zolders and to get back Sakura!"

_(A blue color shot out showing an airplane, revealing the Blue Ranger, commercial!)_

_(A blue arrow was shot and the Goranger appeared, back to the series!)_

Ryo walked up to the registration Zolder who disguised herself wearing a blonde wig with a face.

"Ryo… Ryo Inou," said Ryo.

"Age?" asked the Zolder.

"22," said Ryo.

"Do you fear death?" asked the Zolder.

"No," said Ryo.

The Zolder nodded, "You are going to be contestant no. 1. Good Luck!"

Ryo nodded as he went into the locker with his gym bag that was pretty much tucked in behind his back, without anyone noticing it. He took out his blue dagger and put it on the side. The rules never said anything about using weapons like knives. Not to mention that the bad guys never play by the rules. The rules said no guns were allowed in, so only his blue dagger was allowed in. He waited for the competition to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Deadly Karate Competition," said the announcer dude, "Let's start right away with Zolder No. 1 and Contestant No. 1 Ryo Inou."

Kasumi turned toward the stadium to notice Ryo without a shirt with blue silky gym pants, white and black shoes and carried a dagger in the back.

"Ryo!" said Kasumi.

Ryo was ready to defeat the Zolder.

"Battle Begin!" yelled the announcer.

The Zolder took out a throwing knife and threw it at Ryo. Ryo jumped over it and kicked him in the face. The crowd was roaring as he took out his dagger and slit his throat.

"The winner is Ryo Inou. He will move up to the next round," yelled the announcer.

The battles kept going on, and Ryo went all the way to the top with another person all the way to the top as well, but apparently the person died, so Ryo and another Zolder was up before the final match.

"Okay, this is the semifinal battle between Ryo and Zolder No. 15! Let the battle commence!"

The Zolder grabbed his neck and threw him toward the edge of the arena. Ryo tried to breathe but he couldn't. As the Zolder grabbed on to his neck with one hand he took out his dagger and began to stab him, but quickly Ryo kicked him in the stomach and stabbed with the Zolder's dagger, making another victory for Ryo.

"Ryou Inou won again, oh my god! The final battle is now between Ryo and the Karate Mask for this prize!"

Sakura came down from the sky with chains strapped around her. She turned to notice him, "Ryo!" she screamed.

Karate Mask snarled as he took out his weapons.

"Oh man," said Ryo.

"Ryo! Please don't die!" said Sakura.

"Come on Ryo," said Kasumi.

Sakura turned around to look at her ring. Her ring was next to the chains. If she could turn it, a huge laser would devastate the chains. She had no choice. She turned to notice that Ryo was badly injured. His wounds were huge and he had a bloody mouth. Sakura turned her ring carefully and suddenly a huge pink laser came out of the ring. She turned around to see Ryo being baffled and baffled by his daggers. Ryo carefully rolled over, but he couldn't last as long. She finally destroyed the chains and came out.

"How the hell did you get out here?" asked Karate Mask.

Sakura held Ryo in her arms as Kasumi came down as well.

"You have some nerve of trying to destroy him, now you will pay dearly," said Kasumi.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Karate Mask.

Yuuji and Geki barged in finally and climbed through to get to the ring. Yuuji went toward the microphone.

"This is a trap! The Black Cross Army sent your loved ones to die. He came up with it!" said Yuuji.

The people, who looked at them with tears in their eyes began to scream.

Yuuji and the others turned around and transformed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Karate Mask.

"Oh it's simple!" said Yuuji.

"We are… hit it!" said Ryo.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"To protect the people we love," said Yuuji, "The five of us are known as…"

"HIMITSU SENTAI GORANGER!"

Karate Mask began to quiver as all five rangers stood around him. They jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"It's time for you to say good night! Sakura, where's the soccer ball?" asked Ryo.

Sakura took out a white soccer ball, "Ready, when you are!"

The Goranger stood up and did a pose. The people were amazed as they saw what happened.

"Goranger Storm, Karate Slicer!" said Ryo.

Sakura threw the ball to Geki. Geki caught it and threw it to Kasumi. Kasumi kicked it to Yuuji and Yuuji grabbed it and kicked it toward Ryo. Ryo aimed for the Karate Mask.

"Good bye monster!" he yelled.

He threw the ball at the monster. The ball turned into millions of arrows. Them monster felt excruciating pain as they impaled his skin. The monster yelped as he fell down. Suddenly, an explosion occurred. The people cheered as Ryo won the competition, avenging other people that died.

Back at Goranger Central, Ryo was bandaged up heavily. He wasn't supposed to do anything for about two weeks due to his stupid mistake. Sakura and Kasumi visit him often giving him chocolate and other treats while Yuuji and Geki visit and actually talk about girls, etc. However, one day Ryo sat there with still a couple of bandages and scars on his back as Sakura came in with her massage stuff.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ryo.

"You need a massage. So, stay on your stomach!" said Sakura.

"Oh, okay," he said with an awkward tone.

**What will happen now? Will Pirate Mask try to destroy the Goranger? Well, you need to find out next time!  
**

**NEXT EPISODE- Pirate Mask summons his right hand mask monster. They begin to steal ships in the marina, so what is his plan? Find out on GORANGER!  
**

**Episode 12: Raid The Ships**


	13. Episode 12

A/N: Sorry I kind of forgot about this. So, let's continue with the story.

* * *

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)_

**Himitsu Sentai Goranger: The Reawakening**

**(Time Period: June 22, 1975)**

**EPISODE 12: CRIMSON MYSTERY! RAID THE SHIPS!**

It was a wonderful day outside the Tokyo marina as a couple of fisherman were cleaning up the decks of the ship, called the Botany, which was a fishing boat that goes back and forth giving fish to the nearest food companies. One day, one of the fishermen was untying dock when suddenly he felt vibrations. He turned to notice a couple of people with machine guns, aiming at the person. The person yelped as he hit the floor. The Zolder shot him and got on the ship with a couple of others.

"All right," said the monster.

He wore a blue suit with a huge black hat with a white cloth around his neck. He had scaly feet, hands, teeth and he had eyes that are the size of a human and it looked like a ship.

"It's time for my debut," he said, "Let's get to the base guys!"

The boat sped up as it left. Its skipper went after it, but was shot along with a couple of other sailors. The Zolders shot every boat, causing them to explode and destroy the marina.

"Take every ship!"

It was the Pirate Mask General, laughing as his operation was going EXACTLY as planned, "I hope my right hand man has everything. And… he is my second to last mask monster!"

Suddenly, he got tapped by a Zolder, "Yes, Zolder?"

"From Kuro-Jinn Soutou. There's a general meeting in his fortress. Now!"

"Okay," said Pirate Mask Sparrow, "Make sure the operation is clear. Check to see if anybody is there."

* * *

A silver blimp arrived in the sky with a black cross sign showing that they were the Black Cross Army as Kuro-Jinn Soutou began to make his argument.

"What the hell is this meeting about?" asked Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"You'll see. Come on out Generals!" yelled Kuro-Jinn Soutou.

Four other generals came out. One had a purple shirt and red pants and he wore a general insignia. His mask looked like a volcano.

"General Volcano Mask Magman, here," he said.

Another monster was all iron and he bowed to Kuro-Jinn Soutou.

"General Iron Mask Tenmujin," he said.

Suddenly, a yellow monster appeared. He wore a red ring around his neck and he had black lines as eyes and he carried a blue staff.

"General Sunring Mask," he said.

Then, finally, another monster was coming toward them. He stabbed his staff and sat down. His mask was gold and looked like a pyramid and he wore a gold uniform with a black cloak around him.

"Great General Golden Mask is here. Right hand man of the Kuro-Jinn Soutou!" he said.

"Good," said Kuro-Jinn Soutou, "Listen Up! Sparrow, this meeting is about you!"

"Me?" asked Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Yes. You see the Goranger has defeated almost all of your monsters. You have failed me over six times. And why? Your mask monsters get pummeled by Goranger Storm!" said Kuro-Jinn Soutou.

"I thought you wouldn't know," said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Excuse me? I know EVERYTHING!" said Kuro-Jinn Soutou, "I watched the world on my computers. And what do I see, Golden Mask's great power of annihilating Egypt and Africa. Sunring destroyed Mexico and Central America. Volcano Mask Magman destroying the Eastern Europe. My mask monsters that tried to destroy the United States and up, but they were worthless and Iron Mask's accomplishments in Asia. And what do I see here? The Central Pacific and Southern US has decided to take down your squad and your monsters get destroyed one by one. You must be the WEAKEST general I have!"

"I am sorry," said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"And I DON'T GIVE SYMPATHY TO A WEAK GENERAL LIKE YOU! LISTEN WELL, YOU HAVE THREE CHANCES! IF YOU BLOW ALL OF THEM! I WILL EXECUTE YOU!" yelled Kuro-Jinn Soutou.

"He has a point," said Sunring Mask, "Soutou, sir. If he fails, I will take over. I will be such a threat to those five rangers."

"Then me," said Tenmujin.

"Then me," said Magman.

"I guess I will be the final general," said Golden Mask.

"And if you all fail me, I will unleash my wrath!" he yelled.

"Anyway, my plan is going lovely. I planned to raid people's ships," said Sparrow, "The only thing is I hope no one finds out about what the heck is going on!"

"No one better," said Kuro-Jinn Soutou, "Do you have a mask monster?"

"He's my right hand man. Captain Ship Mask!" said the Pirate Mask himself.

"Great. And is this your last monster?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have a back-up plan just in case something happens… like a Kraken," he said.

"A Kraken?" asked Magman.

"This one will flood the city of Tokyo and burn everything. As long as the Goranger don't mess it up," said Sparrow.

"And I hope they kill you if you fail," said Golden Mask, "I don't work with failures."

"Just leave everything to me," said Sparrow.

* * *

In the meantime at Goranger Central, the rangers were bored. Even Sasuke could tell as he came down the stairs from the restaurant.

"Hi," said Yuuji, "You're here because?"

"I heard you're bored," said Sasuke.

"And?" asked Yuuji.

"Just wondering if you need company?" asked Sasuke.

"Certainly," said Yuuji.

Suddenly, they turned to the news to hear an astonishing report:

'_This just in. Robbery at Tokyo Harbor!. The Black Cross Army has decided to take ships into an unknown bay. Sources don't know where the base is. But, they wanted to leave it to Goranger.'_

"Ship Raiding?" asked Sasuke.

"That is weird," said Yuuji, "I should well you know check it out."

Yuuji stood up and turned to the exit, when suddenly Sasuke pulled him back.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Yuuji.

Suddenly, Juri ran into Goranger Central, breathing heavily as she continued about what she was about to say, "Did you see that?"

"What?" asked Yuuji.

"On the news about the ship raids and how they mysteriously disappeared?" asked Juri.

"Yeah," said Yuuji, "I was about to go check it out."

"Yeah, I told the general about it. He wants Goranger to investigate. Speaking of Goranger, where's the other four?" asked Juri.

"They decided to sleep in late. We'll let them know later about what's going on," said Yuuji, "Let's go."

Juri and Yuuji got their bags and headed toward her Mazda. They drove to the harbor where they saw the ship sightings and decided to take a rental boat. The police stopped them just before they got in there.

"Excuse me, the officers of Japan does not want any civilians heading out to sea, fearing that your ship will be raided," said the police officer.

Juri and Yuuji showed their badges, "We're part of EAGLE. Edogawa told us to go."

The police officer nodded as the two got into the ship and took off. They got out of docking speed, and went on full blast toward the ocean. Little did they know that on telescope, a general was watching them from below.

"Nice ship," said Pirate Mask Sparrow, and then gasps, "Aka Ranger and a girl, eh? Perfect!"

He walked to the base where four ships were, he smiled as he turned to notice the Ship Mask himself.

"Ship Mask, capture that boat!" said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

Captain Ship Mask nodded, "Where?"

"Oh, you'll see! Actually, there are only two people, so you can go yourself!" said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

The mask monster nodded as he disappeared in the darkness. He went out of the base, and swam up toward the surface. He jumped out and jumped on the ship. Yuuji and Juri turned around and were shocked in surprise.

"Black Cross!" said Yuuji, "I think that base is underwater. Turn this ship around. I got the monster. GO!"

He transformed and attacked the Ship Mask. Ship Mask used the front of his head to impale Yuuji, however Yuuji held it upward and kicked him in the stomach. Yuuji reached for his visor and pulled out his sword.

"Aka Sword!"

He slashed Ship Mask and kicked him off into the sea. But, then he jumped back and pushed Yuuji off into the ocean.

"Time for the birdies," said Yuuji.

The jetpacks from either side activated as he flew toward them, when suddenly Juri was grabbed by him and the ship began to go underwater.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Yuuji, he literally flew back to the base to warn Edogawa of this threat.

When he got back, he noticed the others were around in their pajamas. Kasumi turned to notice Yuuji really mad as he removed his helmet and started squeaking salt water out of his hair.

"What is it with you today?" asked Kasumi.

"DON'T ASK!" yelled Yuuji, "Juri's captured and I found out some information."

Ryo looked at him, "No. Please don't tell me."

Yuuji nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Geki and Sakura rolled their eyes and said, "Oh, damn."

Yuuji looked at them wide-eyed and then walked out toward Edogawa's office. Edogawa was in a meeting with someone, but um, it was okay because he was from the Tokyo Police. He then recognized Yuuji as he turned toward him.

"Oh my, it's you from that boat. Where's your friend?" asked the officer.

"Captured," said Yuuji, "By the Ship Mask."

"Ship Mask?" asked Edogawa, "So, the ships were being raided by a mask monster. This means if I know the Black Cross Army, they will modify those ships into war ships and blow up Tokyo from one side to the other."

"I got to get an army there to set up!" said the officer.

"You won't do anything of the sort!" said Edogawa, "Yuuji, I need you to go rent a ship again and this time, get captured. I want you to rescue Juri, and get the ships out of here and back to the harbor. Ryo and Kasumi in the Variblume will blow up the underwater base that is there. But, in order to find it, you may need something like this."

Yuuji received a red device that had a small microchip on the inside. He pressed a button and the homing device was activated. He inserted it in something small, like his shirt pocket and nodded as he walked toward the base's exit back to the ocean.

Twenty minutes later, he set out to the middle of the ocean again and he activated his homing device. Suddenly, the Ship Mask arrived and he wanted revenge.

"You're coming with me this time," he said.

"Okay," said Yuuji.

The ship went underwater into the depths of the sea, as Yuuji took a breath before the water engulfed him. He saw a huge submarine attached to a rock cliff. He knew there was a base in that rock. The ship finally got into base and the Zolders aimed their machine guns as he was taken in. He was put in the office of General Pirate Mask Sparrow. He sat there and laughed his brains off as he smiled.

"So, Aka Ranger. How does it feel to finally be under the sea?" asked Pirate Mask.

"To tell you the truth, it makes me sick," said Yuuji with a huge smile.

"Oh shut it," said Sparrow, "You're one to talk."

"Uh-huh," said Yuuji, "What's with the ships?"

Sparrow got up and laughed, "I am going to put enough rum on these ships and they will go to Tokyo and when the huge bomb of the Black Cross activates, a massive explosion will occur. No one will survive when Tokyo's explosion is done and then I will destroy the cities until Japan is no more with the same method."

"You know you have me, but you have four other Goranger that are waiting to rescue me," said Yuuji.

"Oh please," said Sparrow.

Suddenly, the place shook as the alarm rang. Pirate Mask Sparrow accidentally fell backwards and knocked himself out. Yuuji took Juri and went out of the office to be stopped by Zolders. Yuuji swiftly kicked them as Juri was taken to one of the ships.

"Go to one of the ships and wait there. Oh and take this machine gun if necessary," said Yuuji.

"Right," said Juri.

Yuuji ran over to notice a huge rope that was hanging over a huge net of contraband. He swung on that rope and headed toward the rooftop of the base to notice Variblume over the depths of the ocean. The general looked at him and noticed what was going on. As he took out his sword and began to slice him, he was shot by a green bullet. Geki and Sakura ran over and stood by Yuuji as Juri came by. As the Variblume kept destroying it, Ryo and Kasumi jumped into the water and into the base and defended the Red Ranger and the secret agent. The Goranger ran into the ships and broke the chains, which caused them to leave the base as the Variblume blew up the remnants of the base. The rangers finally got up from the ocean's surface and went back to Tokyo's harbor. When they got there, Ship Mask arrived with the Zolders.

"Juri, go find a safe place," said Yuuji.

Juri nodded as she hid in the lower deck of his ship. The ships parked in the dock. The Goranger got out and turned to the Ship Mask.

"Your days of killing are over. We know what you and your friends are up to. And we will stop at nothing. Goranger, let's go!" said Yuuji.

"GO!"

The rangers transformed with Yuuji in the middle, Ryo and Kasumi on the left side while Sakura and Geki were on the right side.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"Five assembled," said Yuuji.

"Goranger!"

The Zolders took out their swords as the rangers jumped off their ships and fought with them in the dock. Ryo took out his Ao Puncher and punched the grunts into the ocean. He kicked more of them toward the floor and punched one of them in the neck. He then took out the Ao Bow and slaughtered the Zolders coming from the air. Kasumi did quick kicks to the back and front of each foot soldier. Then she used her Ki Stunner and combined it with her Ki Slinger to combine to make the Super Ki Blaster, shooting the Zolders coming around her, making them burn to bits. Suddenly, it was Sakura's turn. She jumped toward the ground with her Momo Darts causing major explosions. If she used her earring bombs, she could've destroyed part of the Harbor and she didn't want EAGLE to pay the damages. Geki used his Midorang and sliced off the Zolder's heads, and began to help Yuuji out. Yuuji used his Aka Sword against his teeth.

"You got to think harder," he growled.

Yuuji kicked him and took out his next weapon, "Aka Pistol!"

The Ship Mask was shot as he began to run away. The Goranger stood in formation to use their team attack.

"Momo, Goranger Storm!" yelled Yuuji.

"Okay," said Sakura.

Out of the blue, a white soccer ball appeared and the Goranger posed. Ship Mask screamed as he ran out of the harbor into the park. The Goranger ran so fast that they surrounded him with the ball in Sakura's hand. She looked at the rangers.

"Goranger, Let's go! Mido!"

She kicked it in the air, with Geki running toward it and headbutting it, "Ki!"

The ball aimed toward Kasumi as she used a chest pass, "Ao!"

The ball was captured and used in front, "Aka, now!"

"Right!" said Yuuji, "Goranger Shipwreck Attack!"

The ball was kicked as it turned to a huge ship-like torpedo. The rangers ran away as Ship Mask was drilled by the torpedo and it exploded like a huge nuclear bomb. The Goranger posed as the General watched from the saucer.

"I guess it will be harder now," said a monster behind him.

"I guess it's you and me," said the general.

* * *

Back at Tokyo Harbor, Yuuji was fishing in the calm water to hear someone humming. He turned to notice Kasumi with a huge smile, "Hi, Yuuji! What are you doing?"

"Fishing," said Yuuji, "I need something to relax me."

Kasumi nodded as she pushed him off the dock.

"Whoops," said Kasumi.

Yuuji laughed and looked at her, "Help."

"What?" asked Kasumi.

He put his hand up in the air. Kasumi rolled her eyes as she suddenly was pulled into the water.

"Idiot. How are we going to get out?" asked Kasumi.

"Who said we were?" asked Yuuji, "Ever have fun?"

Kasumi looked at Yuuji and splashed him across the face and he did the same thing in return. People who are friends and fight sometimes fall in love in the end. Who knows what will happen on Himitsu Sentai Goranger!

* * *

**Next Chapter: General Sparrow plans to get even, so he finally gets the beast known as the Kraken Mask to arrive. In the meantime, floods have appeared all over the country of Japan. Will the Goranger stop him and the Kraken Mask? Find out on HIMITSU SENTAI GORANGER!  
**

**Episode 13: Blue Fear! Terror of the Sea Part 1**

**MOVIE PROMO: Stand by. Episode 15 is another movie. Suppose the sun never stopped shining! That's General Sunring's Mask's plan and he can do it. Can the Goranger find out and destroy his secret strategy? Find out.**

**Episode 15: The Blue Fortress of Death **

**  
**


	14. Episode 13

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, so please accept my apologies. I have spin-off sentai for you to do, if you want to.

What's NOT Taken:

Denjiman

Sun Vulcan

Goggle Five

Dynaman

Bioman

Changeman

Flashman

Liveman

Fiveman

Jetman

Zyuranger

Dairanger

Kakuranger

Ohranger

Carranger

Megaranger

Gingaman

Go Go Five

Timeranger

Gaoranger

Hurricanger

Abaranger

Dekaranger

Magiranger

Boukenger

Gekiranger

What Has Been Taken:

Goranger

JAKQ

Maskman

Turboranger (if RyuuRanger is still doing it)

Let me know if you want to do something like this and you can get started on it.

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Veribloom appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Veriblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Veriblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

_(The Veriblume rises over the city of Tokyo)_

**Last Time on Himitsu Sentai Goranger: The Reawakening**

_**Episode 1: **_

_His green eyes looked at the star and noticed some japanese writing on the small right hand corner of the center. He looked at his teammates as he threw the star._

_"It's a symbol of the Black Cross Army," he said._

_One of his teammates looked at him with a curious look, "But Yuuji are you sure?"_

_Yuuji nodded as he picked up the ball. Suddenly, he heard chuckling from the background. They turned around to notice a black cloak like monster with a Sapphire Mask. He was armed with a machine gun and an axe._

_"You are done, Kanto Eagle Base! Zolders attack!"_

_"Zolders, destroy the Tohoku Eagle Base."_

_Suddenly, the Zolders use their grenades. The people flew in the air. _

_"YES, DESTROY THE HOKKAIDO BASE!"_

_The Zolders launched grenades. Explosions occured. The horses were petrified as they rode off into the distance._

_The people followed this girl as they ran away from the base. Suddenly, they saw the base imploded into smithereens. Her friends ran through the thick fields, except for her. One of the Zolders grabbed her and began to stab her when suddenly, she stepped on the grabber and threw him over. She crushed his hand with her foot. The knife fell down. The Zolder tried to get it, but she kicked him in the neck. She picked up the knife and rolled on the ground. The Zolder began to use the machine gun when suddenly she threw the blade in his stomach. He fell on the ground with the gun being thrown in her direction. Suddenly, she heard laughing. She collapsed on the ground to notice a mask monster wearing a flame mask._

_The Zolders and the gas mask monster arrived. He was wearing a Purple Mask with skullbones._

_"Time for Arsenic! KILL ALL!"_

_(scene switch)_

_Welcome to Goranger Central. You five were the only ones that survived the attack of the five mask monsters that destroyed the Kanto Base, Tohoku Base, Hokkaido Base, Kyushu Base and the Osaka Base._

_**Episode 6:**_

"_Why it's been a long time. You captured the Caribbean," said the mask monster._

"_Yes. With the help of these!" he said._

_He showed his 5 mask monsters. One was wearing a bomb suit with a bomb mask._

"_Bomberman Mask, he blew up the villages!"_

_The mask monster next to him was wearing a black cloak and a mask that looks like a witch with green marks and dots on her._

"_The Poison Witch Mask. She is famous for poisoning the army of the western Caribbean."_

_The next monster was wearing a blue coat with a white shirt. He was wearing black jeans and carried a gun. His mask looked like a dead rotten cowboy with a brown hat._

"_The Gunslinger Mask. He is famous for the massacre that killed all who rebelled against us!"_

_The next mask monster was wearing a green suit with white boots. His metallic armor suited him well with a black face like mask._

"_This is the Boxer Mask. Unfortunately, his metallic fists do the talking. He can pretty much punch through people and demolish a whole building in seconds without getting hit!"_

_Finally, there was a monster that was wearing a cannon on his head with greenish eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black AK-47 strapped around his neck, but however there were cannon bullets strapped to his body._

"_He's known as the Cannon Mask. He's great for destroying the Eastern Caribbean. WITH ONLY one bullet!" said the general himself._

"_All these monsters have great power to destroy the people who rebelled against us. Who are the ones that we must destroy?" asked the general._

_**Episode 12:**_

_The ball was kicked as it turned to a huge ship-like torpedo. The rangers ran away as Ship Mask was drilled by the torpedo and it exploded like a huge nuclear bomb. The Goranger posed as the General watched from the saucer._

"_I guess it will be harder now," said a monster behind him._

"_I guess it's you and me," said the general._

**Episode 13: Blue Fear! Terror of the Sea Part 1**

The beautiful breeze was drifting across the city of Tokyo where a couple of children were playing in the wonderful ocean outside the city. There, Yuuji Sanjou was lying back in a bathing suit wearing sunglasses and carried a book to read. He wanted to relax on a nice summer day like today. Who wouldn't want to?

But, the only thing he couldn't stand was the complaining. People talking about their clothes and how stupid they look. They are on vacation!

While turning the next page, he heard the sudden waves crashed to reveal a big wave o water, heading toward him. They crashed on the beach, splashing everybody and drowning the bodies.

The Aka Ranger got up quickly after hearing screams to see a Kraken costume with an Octopus Mask.

"I'm Kraken Mask! All shall perish!" he yelled.

Yuuji then did a sharp turn of his head quickly to see General Pirate Mask Sparrow, drawing his sword, "Ranger, you need to learn that you will never prevail! Especially, when I have the ultimate plan of flooding the country."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," said Yuuji in a sarcastic tone.

"Attack!" yelled Pirate Mask Sparrow.

Kraken Mask ran after Yuuji. Yuuji flipped up and turned into his battle suit.

"Aka Pistol!" yelled Yuuji.

He shot Kraken Mask, but he used his tentacles and grabbed his hand. The pistol dropped on the floor. He took out his sword and slaughtered the Kraken Mask.

"You no funny!" said Kraken Mask, "You will die and- OW!"

An arrow stabbed him in the butt as Yuuji turned around to see Ryo with the Ao Cherry Bow.

"Ryo!" said Yuuji, "Great to see you!"

Kraken Mask growled as suddenly he struck them. However, the Goranger were too weak to handle him. He had so much power, that he obliterated them.

"Ha, Goranger can't even compare when I'm in the water!" yelled the mask monster, disappearing with the general.

Black Cross Army…

The Fuehrer grew impatient as he turned to the General Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"You have some nerve to retreat! You had them right where you wanted them!" said the Fuehrer.

"Well…," said Pirate Mask.

"Well, if I were you, I would find a way to kill them!" said the Black Cross Fuehrer as he left.

"What do I do?" asked Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Why don't you stop lowering yourself in self-pity!"

The pirate general turned to General Sunring Mask, "I think it's time you stop Goranger. Or else you will take the blame. And the Southern Atlantic will be free and they will help Japan and they will stop the attacks of our army."

"Right," said Pirate Mask General.

Meanwhile, while up in the Variblume, Ryo and Sakura were investigating the coast lines for anything out of the ordinary.

"Whatever Kraken Mask is doing, he's very clever," said Ryo.

"Lucky for us this IS his last monster," said Sakura.

"Wow, and then we saved the Caribbean and the South Atlantic from his control," said Ryo.

"But, I still wonder how many generals there are," said Sakura.

"I'm sure they have many around the world. But, we must defend ourselves in these attacks," said Ryo.

"Okay, that narrows it down to something," said Sakura, "But, it doesn't get us anywhere with anything.

Geki, the Mido Ranger who was in the machine and never realized those two were there, said, "Well, then what are your suggestions?"

Sakura took a deep breath as Kasumi and Yuuji came into the Variblume cockpit.

"We need to have a motive before we attack and destroy the mask monster!" said Sakura.

"What kind of motive?" asked Kasumi.

Geki turned around toward the back, "A secret one, obviously."

The rangers shrugged as the Green Ranger explained what he meant.

"The Kraken Mask may control tidal waves and currents. The secret motive is that there could be a base near an oceanic fault line. It would be the best place to hide."

"It's possible," said Yuuji, "But, why a fault line?"

"That is what we need to know," said Geki.

As they were soaring through the sky, under the waters near a fault line, there was a huge silver base that had a black star on it. It symbolized one of Black Cross Army's bases.

"Out of all the plans I've seen, this is ridiculous!" said the Fuehrer.

"Ridiculous?" asked Pirate Mask Sparrow, "HA! It's easy as pie! Welcome to the volcano!"

The underwater base was full of Zolders who were armed heavily with machine guns and assault rifles. In the windows, there was magma coming out of it.

"We will literally demolish Goranger! I have a plan that could destroy them! There are mines on the chain right where we stand. Once they occur, volcanoes will erupt, melting the cities and towns. Greatest plan on my behalf," said Kraken Mask.

"This better work!" yelled the Fuehrer.

Outside at the Tokyo Beach, Yuuji was back on the sand, reading a huge magazine where he began to talk to himself.

"What is that ass doing?" asked Yuuji.

Kasumi ran over to Yuuji wearing a yellow bathing suit. The Ki Ranger was interested in what the Aka Ranger had in store for what he saw.

"So Yuuji, how have you been?" asked Kasumi.

"Dandy; I got my neck squeezed by our famous 'general'," said Yuuji.

"Oh now, that sucks," said Kasumi.

Yuuji chuckled a bit. No sooner he put his magazine done, trembling occurred. But, it wasn't dangerous. Kasumi fell and landed on Yuuji's chest as it got stronger. She clung on to him as got harder. However, it stopped.

"What was that?" asked Kasumi.

"Must be a tremor," said Yuuji.

Kasumi nodded. Yuuji was right, after all, who would imagine it to be a catastrophic earthquake? She suddenly saw from the rocks a couple of Zolders with machine guns. They also noticed a silver blimp that was holding a white mine, implanting it right were they were. It meant one thing to the Yellow and Red Ranger: Sparrow's up to something huge.

Suddenly, they were tapped on the shoulder. Yuuji turned around to notice Ryo and Sakura.

"Guys!" said Sakurra, "Edogawa told us about what's going on. Somehting is making us collide with them. Plate wise! Geki's examining it now."

"GORANGER!"

They jilted and turned to notice Kraken Mask, and the Pirate Mask General, "It's time to die! Oh wait, we're missing one!"

Suddenly, they felt shots as they fell down. The Goranger turned around to notice Geki as Mido Ranger.

"Rangers, henshin!" said Yuuji.

"Right," said the rangers.

"GO!"

They transformed into Goranger and posed with Geki behind them as they flew with their Birdies to the dirt.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"Five assembled, Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

Kraken Mask released tentacles from his body and strangled the Goranger as they hung on for dear life. Ryo took out a visor and took out his wonderful bow, "Ao Cherry Bow!"

The arrow was released, stabbing Kraken Mask. General Pirate Mask Sparrow would not take this. He went into his hiding spot, Kraken Mask followed. Well, he tried to but the Goranger showed up and surrounded him.

"Hell no," said Yuuji, "Sakura, Goranger Storm!"

"Okay," said Sakura.

The white ball once appeared in her hand as the rangers posed, "Go!"

"Goranger Storm! Are you ready? Let's go!" said Sakura, "Mido!"

The ball was kicked in the air, "Ki!"

The ball landed on Kasumi's head, "Ao!"

The ball headed toward Ryo, "Aka!"

Yuuji jumped up in the air, "Goranger Storm! Harpoon Strike!"

The ball turned into a harmful spear that impaled the Mask Monster. He roared as he exploded into a million pieces. However, the Goranger weren't done. Suddenly, Sakura felt something touch her leg. She turned to notice the Pirate Mask as Sakura was grabbed by her, "You five may have defeated all my mask monsters, but you have ME to face! How does it feel?" he asked.

The rangers looked at him like he should've gone to a mental hospital, but suddenly out of the ocean, a flying robotic Kraken appeared, shooting down the Goranger. The rangers flipped over and fell on the dirt. However, they realized that Sakura was dragged by the General Pirate Mask himself.

Back at the conference room, Juri was looking at them in disappointment. Sasuke couldn't believe it and Edogawa wanted to kill them.

"YOU COME BACK?" yelled Edogawa.

"Well, how can we stop a huge Kraken robot?" asked Geki, "And save Sakura?"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT YOU DO NOT LEAVE A COMRADE BEHIND AT WAR!" yelled Edogawa.

"It was unexpected sir," said Yuuji.

"I know you're sorry," said Juri, "But, this is a major case! It's not good enough for sorry! You have to go back and save Sakura. She's the explosive expert. If she tells the pirate anything, the planet could be destroyed."

How can we stop a general? Someone that strong should be destroyed with ease," said Kasumi.

"Well, Officer Hino, generals are a lot harder to destroy," said Edogawa, "You destroyed thirteen mask monsters with the Goranger Storm technique. However, something tells me it may last for a while, but somehow the Black Cross Army will make stronger monsters. Generals would have to be taken down a lot more fiercely."

Everyone was in shock to see mask monsters controlling the planet as they see a huge world map.

"The Black Cross Army took over five specific regions. The 1st obviously General Pirate Mask Sparrow of the South Atlantic and Caribbean, is one of them. You also have General Sunring Mask, who conquered the Mexico and Central America. Then, you have Iron Mask Tenmujin, who has all of North America. Lucky for us, the United States heard of what you did and our fighting for freedom. The fourth general is Volcano Mask Magman, conqueror of Europe and the final mask general, Great General Golden Mask of Africa and Asia," said Edogawa.

"But, I have a question," said Yuuji, "Why didn't Great Golden Mask come out here yet?"

"I'm sure that he will be used as a last resort if we get that far," said Edogawa.

"So, if we defeat the generals and mask monsters, we get close to defeating the army," said Kasumi.

"Probably," said Edogawa.

Ryo smiled as he got up, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save Sakura!"

_But where did our general take Sakura? Find out next time…_

_**To Be Continued in Episode 14.**_

A/N: Quiz time. How many White Rangers were in the Super Sentai series?

Prize: One storyline and one mask monster creation.


	15. Episode 14

A/N: Hello, welcome back! Belated Happy New Year to all and Happy Easter! And yeah I kind of forgot about this fic over time and realized I left you off with a cliff hanger, no? So, let's continue the wretched story and probably the Pirate Mask General that was there since Episode 6 can finally be gone and I can put Sunring Mask in. Now, I'm letting you know, that the next episode is another movie version of the series, however since I didn't see the movie, I'm going to write it off the top of my head…

Also, I need new Mask Monsters for Episodes 16-20, so if you are reading this and want to review, now is a good time.

Any case, enjoy the next chapter! Oh yeah, I kind of screwed it up. Chapter 13 was supposed to be called Terror of the Seas

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Veribloom and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Variblume appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Variblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Variblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

_(The Variblume rises over the city of Tokyo)  
_

**Last Chapter…**

_**Last chapter as we all know, Pirate Mask Sparrow sent out Kraken Mask to finish off his job by terrorizing the seas. The Goranger as we know stopped the Kraken Mask before he did more damage, however the general kidnapped Sakura. However will the search be successful? **_

Black Cross Castle…

Sakura's eyes quickly woke up to see where she was. She was in a very cold place with interrogating chairs and saw what was going on. She was in a place very high. Suddenly, she saw Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Oh shit," said Sakura.

"Tell me," said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

But it was too late. Sakura blacked out thinking this was all a dream. Or was it a dream?

**Episode 14: Blue Fear! End of the Pirate Mask (Part 2)**

The day began to set into the night and the search for the Pink Ranger is still at hand. Ryo and Kasumi were looking not also in Tokyo, but on the eastern coast of China and still nothing was found. In Tokyo, Yuuji and Geki were driving around for anything and there was still nothing. Edogawa already called the Japanese Prime Minister and told him about what's going on and what's happening. Yuuji and Geki decided to take a break and eat at a ramen shop, still wondering where she was.

"I'm irked that this is happening to us," said Geki, sipping the juice from the ramen with a single straw and eating the noodles with chopsticks.

"I have to agree on that one," said Yuuji, also taking in response, "I wonder what will happen now?"

Geki nodded, "Well, we promised Ryo we would continue searching. So, let's eat the rest of the ramen and continue on."

"Agreed," said Yuuji, "Wait a minute, you stole my line."

"I know I did," said Geki smiling from ear to ear.

Black Cross Castle...

The President of the army (fuehrer is a little harsh, don't you think) was guffawing at the Pink Ranger. Sakura was chained on the wrists and was kicked by Pirate Mask Sparrow and was tied to a pole by the other four generals.

"So, I suppose I'm dead," said Sakura.

"True," said Black Cross President, "Or…"

"Or what?" asked Sakura.

"You can give me the Goranger Storm balls to destroy Tokyo!" said the President.

"Why do you need them?" asked Sakura sternly.

"Because, we need them to level cities and destroy the world using them. Your balls killed 13 of our greatest Mask Monsters, it would be lovely to see you use them to finish them off," said Sunring Mask, laughing and smacking his staff to the ground.

"Once again, I rather not and say I did," said Sakura.

Suddenly, the Surning Mask started launching flame bolts at Sakura. Sakura felt the burns and some started a fire on the ground of the castle. The Zolders came and put out the fire using fire extinguishers and came back out.

"You will give me those Goranger Storm balls whether you like it or not!" said the President.

"Read my lips," said Sakura, "Over… my… dead… body."

Instantly, she broke out of the chains and kicked Sunring Mask in the face. She threw an earring bomb at the Volcanic General, exploding a huge hole and as Tenmujin tried to get her. She strangled him and tossed Great Golden Mask to the side. No sooner she left around the corridor. The Great Golden Mask used his rainbow beam and stunned her.

"Take her back to jail and make sure she gets tortured in all of the similar ways possible!" said the President.

As they took her to the Castle, a pink light has been activated on her watch.

"General, go and destroy Tokyo!" said the President.

"My pleasure," he said.

And as a result, the Pirate Mask went down to destroy Tokyo. He summoned the black-leathered creatures to do his bidding. They destroyed tons and tons of stuff as well as destroyed buildings with their grenades. They all laughed as they turned around to see more people running away.

"Kill them!"

Machine gun bullets came out, impaling them each with blood. They turned around and started shooting more people when suddenly, they were stricken by arrows. Pirate Mask Sparrow's eyes grew as Ryo and Kasumi flipped out of the Blue Machine and posed.

"So, you Goranger think you're tough?" asked Pirate Mask.

"Hand over Momo Ranger at once," said Ryo.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," said Pirate Mask Sparrow, "Time for the swords!"

He came to attack Ryo and Kasumi. Kasumi quickly got out her weapon before he slashed them. They quickly rolled under him with ease.

"Ki Stunner! Fire!" yelled Kasumi.

A yellow beam of energy hurt the Pirate Mask so hard, that Yuuji and Geki came down from the cliff.

"Aka Pistol!" he yelled.

"Mido Rifle!" yelled Geki.

BOOM! BOOM! The Pirate Mask couldn't believe this. He then laughed as he saw the Zolders bring grenades and shoot them in front of them. The Goranger used the Birdies and flew in the sky as they blew up. The Goranger came down and noticed that there was not a one person to be seen.

"Where did they go?" asked Yuuji.

"I don't know," said Ryo, "But, whatever they did, Sakura must be captured somewhere."

Yuuji nodded to himself and turned to Ryo. Ryo was definitely confident that Sakura was taken hostage more secret and if it wasn't in Japan, then where? China? Russia? Western Asia? Or was it someplace even more different?

"The point is we let Edogawa know now!" said Yuuji, "Let's get back."

Meanwhile, Sakura's arms and legs were tied to the chair as the Goranger Soccer Ball was brought out.

"So, thanks for letting me steal one of the soccer balls. And now there's about a million of them. These could do for destroying the world!" said the Black Cross President, "So, we have no use for you anymore."

Sakura began to have concern. Sweat was dripping down her face as the Pirate Mask untied her. She was then grabbed by Zolders, who grabbed her by the wrists. She was taken into the hangar when suddenly, Sakura kicked one of them in the chest. She grabbed one of their machine guns and started firing, killing all of the Zolders. However, more came and she wasn't going to stick around and become a feast. She had things to do. With agility, she quickly jumped up on the rooftop and started shooting machine guns. She began to activate her communicator as she was shooting.

"GUYS!" yelled Sakura.

Over the intercom, Ryo's voice came in garbled, "Sakura?... Where… you?"

"I am in Black Cross Castle. BLACK CROSS CASTLE!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura kicked one of them in the chest, causing a huge push of them, falling like dominoes on a board. She jumped on a rope of the hangar and she climbed to the top. The Zolders began shooting machine gun bullets. Sakura jumped down and landed on the floor. She turned around and said, "GO!"

Sakura activated her Birdies as she went to press the button to release the hangar. She released an Earring Bomb as she went and part of the castle blew up.

"Condors!" yelled the President, seeing her fly away.

The black like fighters came out of the castle launching bullets and rocket launchers. Sakura flipped over and was over the sky. She had to move as quickly as possible if she wanted to survive. However, the fighters were not letting her get away. Suddenly, she saw something from below: a red fortress known as the Variblume. The front doors opened causing Sakura to come inside and get in the cockpit. Kasumi turned around and saw Sakura sighing with relief.

"Sakura!" yelled Kasumi, hugging her, "I am surprised you-!"

The ship shook as Ryo turned to Kasumi, "Let's give love later. Now, fire those rockets!"

The rockets came out of the Variblume and destroyed each one causing them to fall in the ocean. The bullets came out of the ends of the Variblume destroying what was left of them as the flying fortress came around again to destroy them.

"Oh man," said Ryo.

Machine guns came out from the tips. More Condors arrived.

"I hope the others are having fun. Yuuji, I have Sakura. However, we have problems. Suggestions?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah," said Yuuji from the intercom, "Return to base. We'll have to wait to see what he does."

The Variblume heads back to Tokyo.

Black Cross Castle…

"The rangers must be destroyed! Pirate Mask, you failed me once again. You don't deserve to be named Pirate Mask Sparrow," he said.

"Sorry, sir," said Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Do you want to redeem yourself?" said the President.

"Yes!" he said.

"Go to the island east of Japan. You will see a golden harpoon. Take it and bring it to Tokyo. One shot and buildings will be gone and Goranger will fall," said the Black Cross President.

"Yes sir!" yelled Pirate Mask Sparrow.

Goranger Central…

Edogawa and Juri arrived with the plans of what was going on and why the rangers were summoned as soon as they got back to base. All exchanged looks as they saw this.

"What's this?" asked Yuuji.

"The Golden Harpoon," said Juri, "I too have noticed what was going on. The Golden Harpoon is a real powerful weapon."

"I'm guessing powerful meaning dangerous," said Ryo.

Juri nodded, "Your job is to get it back here and quick."

Ryo stood up, "Yes ma'am."

Ryo began to turn to the Variblume hangar when suddenly Yuuji arrived, "Can you wait?"

"What if I can't?" asked Ryo.

"Ryo!" yelled Yuuji, "Oh, forget it!"

_(commercial break)_

Five colored people are dressed up in costumes running in place.

**Seller: **Goranger, launch!

A huge red fortress appears.

**Seller: **Variblume, launch!

Variblume launches and begins its assault to defend the planet. From Popy, get all these lovely Goranger items for cheap prices at your nearest toy store! Go, Goranger!

**Girl: **This sentai series is owned by Toei Corp around 1975. Yankee, as you know just wants to write this for fun and therefore does not own the series. Thank you for your cooperation.

_(commercial end)_

Island Beach…

Pirate Mask Sparrow and his group of Zolders began to search for the buried golden harpoon.

"Start digging," he said, "The quicker I get that harpoon, the better!"

The Zolders all began to dig for the wonderful harpoon.

In the sky…

The Variblume headed toward the back of the island.

"Okay," said Yuuji, "We are all going to go peacefully and try to get the Golden Harpoon. If they are there, we obviously fight!"

"Right," said the rangers.

"Sure," said Ryo.

Island Beach…

Pirate Mask Sparrow laughed as he found it, "Yes, the Golden Harpoon!"

Zolders began to run toward Pirate Mask complaining.

"What is it?" asked Pirate Mask.

They pointed to the sky.

"Variblume! Quick! To the Condors!" yelled the Mask Monster.

Landing on the other side…

Ryo opened the door and jumped to the trees. He landed and ran toward Pirate Mask Sparrow. He kicked the golden harpoon gun.

"Ao Ranger, I will not give this to you," said Pirate Mask.

"Sorry," said Ryo, "Wrong answer."

Ryo and Pirate Mask Sparrow began to fight each other when suddenly Pirate Mask Sparrow uses the Golden Harpoon. Ryo jumped over and transformed into the Blue Ranger.

"Ao Cherry Bow! Fire!"

The arrow hit the Zolders instead and one of them hit Pirate Mask Sparrow. Suddenly, Yuuji, Geki, Kasumi, and Sakura arrive and posed.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Pirate Mask Sparrow.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"Five assembled, Goranger!"

The Goranger began their assault. With the Aka Sword, Yuuji made quick slashes at the Zolders. The Zolders were being weak by the moment. Using the Mido Rifle, Geki shoots one of them and the bullets went through to the ones behind them.

"Easy," said Geki.

Kasumi and Sakura were jumping over and finishing them off. Sakura kicked one of them in the face and turned to see all of them with machine guns. Sakura took out her glove.

"Momo Darts!"

Pink darts came out and Zolders began to explode.

"Ki Stunner!"

A yellow beam stunned the Zolders immediately.

Ryo took out his second weapon from his mask.

"Ao Dagger!"

He and Pirate Mask had a swordfight. Each person blocked and predicted the opponent's movements. He began to stab Ryo. Ryo jumped over and kicked him in the face. Yuuji came over to help with his Aka Sword.

"Thanks. Sorry I got rambunctious," said Ryo.

"No need to say it. But, I think it's time that the Goranger Storm should be used. Sakura!" said Yuuji.

Sakura takes out a white soccer ball, "Let's go!"

The ball went to Geki. Geki kicked it in the air. The ball landed on Kasumi. Kasumi used the headbutt on the ball. Ryo kicked it in the air, giving Yuuji the time to kick Pirate Mask.

"Goranger Storm! GO!"

He kicked the ball and it turned into a huge golden treasure chest. The treasure chest began to circle around the Pirate Mask. The Pirate Mask was happy as he opened it. Suddenly, he exploded into a million pieces.

"Wow, what a weak general," said Ryo.

Black Cross Castle…

"That damned Goranger. The South Atlantic and Caribbean is now free from its grasp," said the president.

"Then, who's next to lead them?" asked Magman.

"Sunring Mask is," said the President.

"Me?" asked Sunring Mask.

"Yes, you! Stop being a coward, you have the mask monsters to recruit!" he yelled.

The Sunring Mask nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Tokyo Beach…

The seas are once again safe from the Black Cross Army as the Goranger all decided to have a party.

"For once, the Goranger has beaten a general that couldn't even defeat us," said Sakura.

"Usually, they would be a lot tougher," said Ryo.

"Well, I wonder what's next," said Yuuji.

"Who knows," said Sakura.

"Let's just sit back," said Kasumi, who was sitting next to Yuuji, "And party."

The Goranger finally have become victorious. What will happen? Find out next time on Himitsu Sentai Goranger.

**End of Chapter!**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**What about this blue fortress that we can not see? Is someone behind this? Can Ryo and Kasumi figure this one out? Find out on Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

**Episode 15/Movie 2: The Blue Fortress! Variblume's Secret Strategy**

A/N: I know it's short, but trust me. I will make the next chapter longer I swear to myself on that one.

**I still need the mask monsters for Sunring Mask's army (15-19). I need just the following:**

**Name of Mask Monster: **

**Description: **

**Weapons:**

**What Does He Do To Destroy the Earth:**

_**Thanks, Blaze. **_


	16. Episode 15

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Goranger, enjoy

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Goranger, enjoy! It's another movie, with another new general and mask monster. So, 15 episodes already and I'm slow at updating, thank gosh I get inspiration from getting mask monsters. So… okay, here we go!

Outside of Japan…

A huge metallic warehouse was being built as Zolders carried blue panels to cover the metallic warehouse. Many Zolders were carrying also rockets, and refill of bullets. A huge voice could be heard.

"This will help me with my plan," he said with laughter.

_(Aka Ranger drives away as explosions occur from behind)_

_(Mido and Momo Ranger ride together as they almost get hit by the explosion)_

_(Ao and Ki Ranger ride together as they almost get bombed)_

_(The rangers meet up with each other)_

_(Logo of "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" occurs, music begins)_

_(The rangers drive up and down the streets of Tokyo)_

_**The crimson sun**_

_(The rangers appear as the word "Starring" appears)_

_(Aka Ranger uses his Aka Sword on one of the Zolders)_

_**Receiving the mask**_

_(Yuuji appears on the motorcycle, then the picture changes to Aka Ranger driving)_

_**One wishes for**_

_(Ki Ranger uses the Ki Stunner)_

_**A blue sky**_

_(Kasumi's appearance sitting on the Ao Rider sidecar)_

_(Sakura goes into a fighting stance and kicks a Zolder)_

_(Momo Ranger uses the Momo Rod)_

_**The yellow dust**_

_(Sakura's appearance sitting in the side car of the Mido Rider)_

_**Swirls into town**_

_(Mido Ranger uses the Mido Rifle)_

_**Pink faces to the five warriors**_

_(Geki's appearance as he rides the Mido Rider)_

_**Tomorrow the green wind will blow it out**_

_(Ryo punched one of the Zolders in the face and kicked the other one behind him)_

_(Ao Ranger uses the Ao Arrow)_

_**Go! G-Go!**_

_(Ryo's appearance using the Variblume and switches to Ao Ranger driving the motorcycle)_

_(The Variblume appears. The front of it opens up to reveal a ramp)_

_**Five powers are united with one**_

_(The Variblume begins to move toward the hangar)_

_**Shouting out for victory**_

_(Variblume engines start up and they begin their mission)_

_**Himitsu Sentai Goranger**_

(The Variblume rises over the city of Tokyo)

**Episode 15: The Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblume!  
**

Black Cross Castle…

"The Sun of Africa," said the President, "Come forward!"

A monster that had a sun on its face as a mask and was wearing yellow came down to say hello to the Black Cross President.

"General Sunring Mask, I presume," said the President.

"Yes, I am the mask monster general next in line. Sparrow was an indolent anyway," he said.

"From your file, it doesn't look good. I'm worried you won't be able to defeat the Goranger!" said the President.

"No big deal, I'll just use my power and kill them!" said Sunring Mask, "Unlike Sparrow, I can use this staff and the Goranger could burn easily and with my squad of mask monsters we're going to make sure like Africa, we change the weather on them constantly until they can't seem to adapt. That's why the African Population went down rapidly within the last six months!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" asked Sunring Mask.

"What's your plan?" asked the President.

"Simple," said Sunring Mask with enthusiasm as he walked to the screen that was installed by the Zolders, who were stupid at hooking up wires. He pressed the power button to show a blue fortress.

"What is The Blue Fortress?" asked the President.

"It's a fortress in Japan, not that far from here. Our main objective for this mission is to kidnap the Variblume and destroy Tokyo with the weapon upgrades we give it," said Sunring Mask, "The Ao Ranger will be very mad!"

"Yes, that blue ranger will even be bluer once the Variblume is used. The Goranger will blame that meddlesome ranger for his traitor characteristics," said the President.

"Well, shall we?" asked Sunring Mask.

"Let's go!" said the mask monster.

It was blue, pink, and green with a mask monster that symbolizes somewhat of a rainbow.

"So, Rainbow Mask I presume," said the Black Cross President.

The mask monster snarled as he went up to the Black Cross President to bow to him, but the being in the white cloak kicked him in the face as the Sunring Mask smacked him with his staff.

"Hmm…," said the President.

A scene of Kasumi and Ryo are shown as they are driving down toward the beach.

"Maybe, you should ambush the two Goranger!" said the President.

Sunring Mask nodded, "Certainly. Rainbow Mask, head to the Blue Fortress. Zolders, come with me!"

The black soldiers nodded as the infantry disappeared.

Tokyo Harbor…

Ryo was driving down with Kasumi in the sidecar down the harbor pier as they saw people dancing in the summer heat.

"You know, we should get out and actually have some fun in the sun," said Kasumi.

"Why?" asked Ryo.

"It's a nice summer day," said Kasumi, "Ryo, what year is this?"

"Meh… 1975," said Ryo.

"Month?" asked Kasumi.

"July," said Ryo.

"Good! What day is it?" asked Kasumi.

"The 28th!" said Ryo.

"Good," said Kasumi with a smile and enthusiasm.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"It's nice to see you smile on a lot of things," said Kasumi with a smile, "But, you need to relax. We only have defeated like 14 mask monsters and we need a huge break!"

"Um, that's what we said when the first five mask monsters were destroyed. Then nine more came, including a general," said Ryo.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kasumi with curiosity.

Ryo sighed as he made a left to the beach, "We're not getting a break Kasumi. Not until the army is gone and you out of all people certainly would know that!"

Kasumi nodded, "I am not that dumb to know that."

At the beach, an hour later…

The rangers all met together at the beach where they all had fun an hour later. Geki, Yuuji, and Kasumi were in the water as Sakura was about to get ready and Ryo was watching Yuuji throw Geki in the water as the waves came and Yuuji was run over by the Green Ranger due to the velocity. Ryo laughed hysterically and closed his eyes. However, he was interrupted by Sakura.

"So, would you like to go into the water with me?" asked Sakura.

Ryo nodded, "And what happens if I don't."

"Then I'll make you!" said Sakura, "Come on."

"Nope," said Ryo.

"Come on," said Sakura with a smile.

"Nope," said Ryo.

"Come!"

"No!"

"Come!"

"No!"

"Please Come!"

"Hell no!"

"Come, damn it!"

"Hell, no I won't go!"

"Don't Come!"

"No! I mean- oh crap," said Ryo, "For someone who is known as Pink Ranger or Momo Ranger… fine."

No sooner he got up thousands of Zolders flipped over to the beach destroying everybody. Sakura and Ryo ducked and rolled over. Sakura jumped over yelling 'Go!' transforming into Momo Ranger and Ryo also did the same thing transforming into Ao Ranger. Both rangers were fighting extensively hard. Yuuji turned around to see that both rangers were fighting them.

"Guys!" said Yuuji.

Kasumi and Geki both got out of the water next to Yuuji and they all transformed. Yuuji took out his Aka Sword and began slicing his brains away. Geki turned around and used his Mido Rifle while Kasumi used the Ki Stunner. The grunts all began to get demolished by them.

"Momo Darts!" said Sakura.

Her glove destroyed many Zolders and she even threw an earring bomb to make sure of it. Suddenly, Ryo turned around to see more Zolders.

"Ao Bow! Triple Shoot!" said Ryo.

He shot all three of them in the face. However, they heard laughter. The rangers turned around to see a huge Rainbow like humanoid monster with a black cape.

"I, Rainbow Mask will make sure you die!" he said.

However, another monster appeared and he looked like his superior.

"However, I will make sure he will win," said General Sunring Mask.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Yuuji, "You better not be another goddamn general!"

"I am," said Sunring Mask, laughing, "I am the second general of the Black Cross Army. General Sunring Mask!"

"General Sunring Mask?" yelled Ryo, "That's just what we need."

"Unlike Sparrow's army of pirates, my small army could be useful to kicking your sinful ass," said General Sunring Mask, "I willl make sure you all will die."

"And what can you do about it?" asked Ryo with an angry attitude.

General Sunring Mask laughed as he pulled out a black device with a red button on it.

"The Blue Fortress, launch your rockets at Tokyo Beach!" he said as he laughed.

Both monsters disappeared and the rangers looked in surprise as they see a huge rocket come toward them. The rangers ducked as they saw the huge explosion. The rangers turned to see the rockets come toward them. Ryo and the others went overhead and retreated via all three machines.

Goranger Central…

Edogawa turned around, "A Blue Fortress?"

"Yeah," said Ryo, "And a new general."

"Great," said Edogawa, "Doesn't that fat idiot president know when to quit?"

"I wish that he could," said Yuuji, taking a huge sigh.

"I agree," said Kasumi, "He really wants us dead."

"And I have to make an investigation," said Edogawa, "You rangers go and take a break. I want Ryo to take the Variblume to the Blue Fortress."

"Me?" asked Ryo.

"Yes, you," said Edogawa.

Ryo nodded as he grabbed his helmet. He went to the Variblume where he began to launch the flying fortress.

"Okay, it's just you and me Variblume, let's set course," he said.

The Variblume flew over Japan's waters, where suddenly the Black Cross Army's Blue Fortress began to sound an alarm. The Blue Fortress was outside the cost of Japan where it was very huge where it contained the usual turrets and rockets. It was three floors with a prison on the first floor and the second floor contained all of the base resources and the third floor showing the main cockpit and fortresses. The alarm however was still sounding and General Sunring Mask laughed as he saw what was coming, "Of course, the Variblume. Let him land and um, we'll take it from there."

The Variblume landed in a secret place. Ryo got out and started doing spy work. However, no sooner he did spy work, Ryo then heard some feet shuffling. He turned around and saw the Zolders poke him. Ryo began to shrug when suddenly he saw the Rainbow Mask push him down to the floor, tying him up. Ryo got up in agony as he saw them.

"Ha ha!" he yelled.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Oh shit."

"Zolders, take the Variblume!"

Five Zolders ran to the Variblume and the Variblume was launched in the air, heading back to Japan. Ryo tried to get up, but he was forced down. He was then taken by Zolders into the Blue Fortress, where he was confined to a jail. Ryo then turned to see that he saw the Variblume attack. When he was about to reach his communicator, Sunring Mask looked at him.

"So, how does it feel to be captured, Blue Ranger?" asked Sunring Mask.

"It sucks to be captured," said Ryo.

"I agree. Well, get used to it!" yelled Sunring Mask.

Rainbow Mask nodded, "I agree."

"Oh, shut it!" yelled Sunring Mask.

Goranger Central…

Suddenly, the alarms went off all over the place as Yuuji, Sakura, Kasumi, and Geki were still in swimsuits, but dried off. Edogawa turned around toward them.

"There's a major problem. Variblume is shooting down Tokyo," said Edogawa.

"WHAT?" yelled the Goranger.

The Variblume began firing rockets at nearby buildings according to the video screen.

"Ryo better not be doing this," said Kasumi.

"I don't believe it," said Sakura.

Yuuji turned around, "Ryo knows how to use the weapons."

"I STILL don't believe it," said Sakura.

"Come on Sakura," said Geki.

Sakura turned to Geki abruptly, "Don't COME ON me, Mido Ranger!"

Geki looked down at the floor and Sakura ran up the stairs and walked outside to SnackGon, where she gone outside. She ran from the building and saw the people screaming for their lives. Sakura looked at the fortress and then turned to see Zolders.

"Go!"

She transformed and threw three Earring Bombs at them causing the Zolders to be blown to bits as she turned to see the huge flying fortress heading into the sky. She jumped in the air as the Birdies on her belt began to ignite the engine. She flew toward the Variblume and the doors automatically opened as she flew in. The Zolders got in the Variblume and she punched each one in the face. She used her Momo Rod and stabbed the Zolders in the cockpit. She pressed the auto-pilot as the Zolders kept flying down and landing on the dirt.

The Blue Fortress…

Ryo sat down in the jail as the General and Rainbow Mask laughed at him. He was playing with his cowboy hat as he saw them laugh in his face, but he was waiting for them to leave. He really wanted them to go by because all he needed to do was transform and use a weapon to sneak out. But, he couldn't do it. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a Zolder come up to the Sunring Mask.

"Variblume is back!" said one of the Zolders.

"Excellent," said Sunring Mask.

Suddenly, shaking occurred within the fortress and the alarm rang. Rainbow Mask unlocked the door and grabbed Ryo by the neck. Ryo was brought to the bridge as he saw a huge fire.

"Evacuate immediately," yelled Sunring Mask.

Everyone began to leave and Ryo grabbed his dagger from behind and cut the ropes from his wrists. He was released and he punched Rainbow Mask in the face, heading out of the Fortress. Ryo was running as fast as he could from them, but the Zolders wanted to kill him for escaping. The machine guns occurred as he ducked into the sand dunes. Suddenly, the rockets and turrets were launched at Ryo and Sakura, who was in the Variblume. The Variblume landed next to Ryo, as he got in. He walked into see Sakura.

"Sakura!" yelled Ryo.

Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling. He turned to see Yuuji, Kasumi, and Geki.

"Guys, thank you!" said Ryo.

"It's okay, we should've believed Sakura," said Yuuji with a smile.

"Well, enough of this!" said Ryo, "Rangers, let's go!"

Sakura, Ryo, Geki, Yuuji, and Kasumi all got out of the Variblume. Rainbow Mask turned around to see what was going on and he gasped to see the five of them.

"Your plan on stealing the Variblume was a stupid joke and your plan is foiled!" yelled Ryo.

"Excuse me?" asked Rainbow Mask.

The other four stood up.

"Rangers, let's henshin!" said Yuuji.

"Okay," said the others.

"GO!"

They transformed into their suits.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"Five assembled, Goranger!"

"Kill them!" said Rainbow Mask.

The Zolders jumped in front of the mask monster. Geki kicked one of them in the face and punched one of them in the stomach. He threw one in the air immediately as he rolled over and landed on the sand as he took out his Mido Rifle.

"Mido Rifle!"

BANG! The Zolder screamed as he fell and died. More shots rang out repeatedly and his whole entire group of Zolders were dead immediately in three seconds.

Kasumi kept fighting her using her Ki Stunner, killing most of the Zolders. She fought the Zolders single-handedly. She punched one of them in the face with her fierce fists as she punched more of them in the face.

Yuuji began to help Ryo and Sakura, but General Sunring Mask laughed as he materialized his staff.

"Solar Staff!" he yelled.

Yuuji dodged it with his sword as he kept blocking it. As he was doing so, Ryo and Sakura were using the Ao Bow and the Momo Rod to finish him off. Rainbow Mask kept slicing them in the face with his huge ring like weapons. Both rangers nodded as they stood together.

"Let's go!" said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Ryo.

He took Sakura's rod as Ryo took out a huge trigger to put under the string of his bow with the Rod on top.

"Ao Crossbow! Momo Charge!" yelled Ryo.

The rod began to glow pink as he held it. The rod impaled Rainbow Mask with so much energy.

Yuuji kept fighting General Sunring Mask, but no sooner he saw Rainbow Mask in danger he shot a solar beam at Yuuji, causing him to fall to the ground as he began to leave.

"I'm out of here!" yelled the Sunring Mask, running away from the rangers.

Yuuji ran with the other four rangers and then saw Rainbow Mask.

"And what do you plan to do about me?" he asked.

"Very simple," said Yuuji.

The five rangers took a team pose, "Goranger Storm!"

Sakura took out a huge soccer ball, "Are we all ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

Sakura set the ball ready, "Goranger Storm, ready! Mido!"

She kicked it to Geki and Geki kicked it to Kasumi, "Ki!"

Kasumi saw the ball fly over head and she smacked it with her head toward Ryo, "Ao!"

The ball came forward toward Ryo as he kicked it in the air, "Aka!"

"Goranger Storm!" yelled Yuuji as he kicked it. The ball was kicked and it turned to a huge pot of gold with a rainbow coming out of it. Rainbow Mask screamed as he jumped toward the pot, "GOLD!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred, killing Rainbow Mask. The Goranger did a team pose as a result.

Tokyo Beach…

Sakura and Ryo sat down at Tokyo Beach where they had their stuff, the sound of a trumpet could be sounded through the radio as he was lying on his back with the towel underneath. Suddenly, he saw Sakura as she walked down the steps, walking toward him. She sat down next to him as the warm winds of Tokyo swept upon them.

"So, Ryo," said Sakura.

"Thanks," said Ryo, helping her out. He could tell she did not know what to say.

She sighed as she lay down next to him as the sun was about to set, "So, um… I think as partners, we-."

"Work well together. Don't you agree?" asked Ryo, "Right?"

Sakura nodded as she lay on Ryo with her eyes closed. Ryo looked at her, "Sakura, you're on my chest."

Sakura lifted her head up, "I don't care. Besides, you're body is like a pillow for it. I was comfortable."

"Comfortable, my-," he said, but he heard the sound of Sakura purring as he had no choice. He breathed a sigh as he just felt Sakura's back, and then he noticed for a second on what he was doing. Maybe that kiss was a mistake when Sparrow died, but he has a feeling that he may go steady. But, it depends on him.

Geki, Yuuji, and Kasumi saw this as they all smiled.

"They kiss a lot, but they don't go out," said Yuuji.

"Oh just ask her out," said Geki, with his eyes rolling.

"Oh, come on. Besides, I want to know how long this will last," said Kasumi.

The two of them looked at the Ki Ranger and she looked at them, "What?"

_Well, now with a new mask general, what will happen? Find out next time…_

**To Be Continued- End of Movie**

Ending Theme, "Himitsu Sentai Goranger"

_**Next Time…**_

_**Brrr… a secret agent that Kasumi knew was in trouble. She plans to fight the Crystal Mask in order to find out. But, time is of the essence, can she save the man that she did fall in love with? Or will she fail in melting the crystal that caused problems? Himitsu Sentai Goranger!  
**_

**Episode 16: Yellow Crystal! The Ice of Courage**

A/N: Please read and if you want to, review…


End file.
